I Now Pronounce You, Way Too Young
by Haitus80
Summary: When Daryl Dixon, the painfully awkward loner, finds himself stuck on the side of the road with Carol Reynolds, an exuberant free spirit, he is thrown for loop. By the time his brother comes back for him, Carol has lost her shirt and Daryl has gained some important insight. After that walk, things will never be the same for either of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This was suppose to be a one shot for Halo's Birthday last month. Apparently there was a story that needed telling because once I started, there was no stopping. Now it's a multi chapter and I'm down to writing the last couple chapters before it's finished. I figure since I only have a few to go before it is complete that I can post without regretting it. Thanks to anyone that gives it a shot!**

 **Chapter One**

An extended camping trip with Merle Dixon wasn't exactly Daryl's idea of a good way to celebrate graduating high school. Merle's big mouth had chased off most of the game and it had rained during half the trip. Since Merle had joined the military Daryl hadn't seen much of him and he enjoyed spending time with him, just not camping. They had drank too much the night before and now he had a headache. He doubted the headache was really caused by the alcohol though.

No, the headache probably had more to do with Merle's wailing. He'd been singing loudly since they had left their camp and they had a long drive ahead of them.

" _I was drunk... the day my mom... got out of prison,"_ Merle bellowed causing Daryl to wince. _"And I went... to pick her up... in the raaaaain."_

Daryl glared over at his big brother but Merle wasn't paying attention. He was pounding out the beat on the steering wheel as he sang.

 _"But befoooore I could get to the station in my pickuuuuuuuup truck... she got runned over by a damned ol' traiiiiin... And I'll hang around as long as you will let-"_ Merle stopped mid roar and turned his head sharply. "Why the hell did you turn off the radio?"

Daryl shook his head. "You been singin' since we left camp."

Merle made a face but kept his hands on the wheel, not bothering turning the radio up again. Daryl leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes, reveling in the quiet and knowing it wasn't going to last very long.

"You know what you need?" Merle asked just like Daryl knew he was going to.

Daryl shrugged. "A lot of things. I need a job. I need to get the hell away from the house before I kill our piece of shit dad. I need a car. You can tell me to stop whenever you're ready. This is a depressing topic," he said glumly.

Merle snorted. "I was talkin' about right now. What you need right now is a nice soft willin' piece of ass, little brother."

Daryl groaned and slid a little lower in the seat. "Goddamn it, Merle. Can't you think of anything else?" The truth was, Daryl knew that was the last damn thing he needed. He knew Merle was just trying to cheer him up but the future looked bleak and he had enough worries without throwing females on top of the pile.

Merle looked like he wanted to argue but then he leaned over the steering wheel, squinting into the sun. "That's your problem, little brother. You over think things. You never just loosen up and have a good time. Always sulkin' and shit. Been sulkin' ever since we got out here," Merle muttered.

Daryl followed Merle's gaze and realized that there was someone up ahead on the side of the road. He could make out the car anyway but little else. This was a bad spot to break down. They were a long ways away from civilization. Daryl felt a little bad for whoever was stuck out here. He glanced over when Merle slowed down, giving him a look that Merle steadfastly ignored.

"You hungry?" Merle asked in a low voice.

Daryl kept staring at him, willing him to keep his foot on the gas. "No, why?"

Merle nodded towards the windshield and Daryl followed his gaze once more. They were closer now and there was the car broken down, steam still sifting up from the open hood as someone bent over the car. "Cause I wouldn't mind takin' a bite outta that ass and I was makin' sure I wouldn't have to share with your skinny self."

Daryl let his eyes fall to the ass in question and even he had to admit that it was one hell of a great ass. Not only that but whoever it was had on a pair of shorts that were borderline obscene so he got a decent eye full of some nice legs as a bonus. He licked his lips without thinking and heard Merle chuckle darkly. Daryl looked away from the woman, shaking his head and feeling like an asshole for the thoughts that the woman's body had evoked in his mind.

"You're eighteen, goddamn it. You look guilty or somethin'. If that ass didn't give you a boner I'd be callin' you Samantha right now and introducing you as my baby sister." Merle grinned and then slowed down even more.

"Why the hell are you slowin' down?" Daryl grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Merle's grin slipped and then he was frowning. "Listen, I know how hard shit is for you right now, okay? The old man is a goddamn tyrant and a drunk and I know it. If I could take you back to base with me then you know I would. You just gotta hang tight till I'm able to get back here and find us somethin'."

Daryl nodded. "I know."

The truck rolled to a stop and Daryl glanced out the side window as the girl raised her head. She had a freckled face, bright blue eyes and unruly auburn hair that she was blowing out of her face as she regarded the truck wearily.

"What the hell are we doin'?" Daryl asked.

"I figured we could take a look at the girl's car. This ain't no place to break down. Ain't a town within walkin' distance either way and your the best goddamn mechanic I know."

Daryl sighed but agreed with a nod, grabbing the handle and pushing the truck door open.

"You know I just want the best for you, right?" Merle asked, his tone still serious.

Daryl paused and looked at him again without getting out. "I know you do, Merle," he muttered.

Merle gave him a slight smile and Daryl turned to slide out of the truck, but he didn't have a chance to do anything as graceful as that. Merle shoved him with all his might and Daryl toppled out onto the blacktop a few feet away from the girl. He came up on his elbows and before he could yell at his idiot brother he was smacked in the face with his pack and then Merle gunned the engine, speeding away so fast that the passenger door closed on it's own.

"Oh my God!" The girl cried.

He sat up, watching as the truck disappeared around a bend. He couldn't believe this shit! Merle wouldn't abandon him out here! There was no way he would do something like that...

"Are you okay? Why would that man do that to you!"

He looked up just as the girl was about to kneel down next to him, her hands flitting around like she wasn't sure if she should try to touch him. He'd rather she didn't but he couldn't really think of anything to say to her. "M'fine," he grumbled, pulling himself up off the road and dusting off the seat of his pants. "My brother's idea of a joke. He'll be back." Surely Merle would come back.

The girl didn't look convinced and even though he wanted to he couldn't avoid looking at her. She was shielding her eyes and looking down the road where Merle and the truck had basically vanished. "He's got an odd sense of humor. I wish he would have asked if I needed a lift. If he doesn't come back we're both kind of screwed. My radiator is completely shot and my cell is dead."

"You sure it's the radiator?" He asked, frowning deeply. He did not want to be stuck out here with this girl. He wasn't good at shit like this and Merle knew it. Checking out her ass from a distance and in the safety of the truck was one thing but being forced to actually socialize was something else altogether. He had no idea what he was going to do if Merle didn't come back and he had the sinking feeling that his brother had just thrown him to the wolves.

"I'm sure. I've been on my own long enough to know a shot radiator when I see it," she said with a sigh. She closed the hood and turned, leaning against the front fender.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck nervously and avoided meeting the girl's eyes.

"Where were headed before you got kicked out of that truck?" She asked after a long awkward pause.

He finally met her eyes. "Home," he muttered. "I live on the outskirts of Gordon," he added.

Her eyes brightened. "As of last Friday morning, so do I."

He raised a brow. "If you just moved to Gordon what are you doin' all the way out here?"

She lifted one slender shoulder in a shrug. "I was going back to pack some more stuff and decided to travel back roads. My grandma passed away last year and left me her house. I stayed there over the weekend."

Daryl grunted. Just great. They weren't even headed in the same damn direction. If somehow she managed to get a ride he'd still be stuck walking. Not that the girl had much chance hitching a ride out here. This was probably the most least traveled stretch of back road in all of Georgia.

"Anyway, I'm Carol." She held out a hand.

Daryl stared at it for a few moments before shaking it quickly. "Daryl," he muttered before shoving his hands in his pockets and gazing down the road again, willing the truck to top the rise.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you aren't a serial killer or sadistic rapist."

He looked over sharply, a scowl in place. "What? No!"

She smiled, her blue eyes dancing. "That's good to know."

This girl was weird.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Just turned eighteen." Nosy much? He squinted in the distance, trying hard to send Merle messages with only his mind, begging him to come back for him.

"Me too. Well, not just as in just now. I turned eighteen four months ago," she rambled.

He grunted in response.

"You aren't much a talker, huh? Strong silent type?"

He glanced at her and caught her grinning again. "I should probably get to walking. If he ain't comin' back then it's already gonna be well after dark before I run into any signs of life out here."

"Good idea," she said, stepping around him and then diving halfway through the open passenger side window. This left her ass hanging out and he felt his eyes widen. She was standing on tip toe, the smooth muscles of her calves flexed as she rummaged in the car for something. When she stood back up she had a bag of her own in her hands. "Ready?"

He shook his head. "I was headin' the other way. I gotta walk my ass back to Gordon."

Her expression went from friendly to worried, her eyes widening. "Is it okay if I walk with you? I really don't think I'll run into anyone else and so far we've established that you aren't some sort of psycho. The thing I was most afraid of was being stuck out here alone. I don't mind heading back the way I came if it means not being by myself when the sun goes down." She was rambling nervously, her voice carrying a little more edge with every sentence.

He stared at her for a few long moments, cursed Merle Dixon to the fiery pits of hell in his mind, and then gave the girl a nod. "If you wanna walk with me then lets get our asses movin'. There's still a chance my brother is just messin' around." But he knew that wasn't true. Merle had assumed that what would make Daryl's life a little more bearable would be to climb between this girl's thighs because that was how Merle's mind worked.

"Thanks," she muttered as she fell into step beside him, not sounding very enthusiastic anymore.

He shrugged and wasn't going to say anything at all but he was finding it hard to keep his mouth shut at the moment. "You know, it's a stupid move on your part, askin' to come with me and all. Just cause I said I wasn't some sort of freak don't mean I ain't one. You could get hurt just takin' off with random ass guys you don't even know," he chided, flushing because he sounded like an old person.

She studied his face for a few seconds before she grinned again and then she just shrugged. "For some reason you just don't strike me as the type. I mean, it's so obvious that you'd rather be skinning live rattle snakes than be walking with me. If you really wanted to do something to me out here, you'd likely be in a better mood than this. I guess that's how I know I can trust you. Cause you don't want me around."

He huffed, shook his head, and kept his eyes on the blacktop. He really couldn't find any fault in her logic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love. Glad some of you like this so far! To the guest reviewer that actually lived near Gordon, that is kind of awesome =) Hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter two**

Carol kept glancing at the boy but his eyes stayed glued to the road. Even though it was a cooler day as far as Georgia summers went, the sun beating down on the blacktop was making her uncomfortably hot. She had visited the lake early that morning, which was why she was dressed in a pair of Daisy Dukes that were completely inappropriate, but she was also wearing a bathing suit top under her button down shirt.

He had been completely right when he had told her that it had been a stupid move on her part to actually want to walk for miles and miles with a total stranger. She didn't make it a habit of trusting people so quickly, but there was something about him that was just... well... different. He didn't ogle her the way some guys did and he didn't try to flirt with her. He seemed aloof to her for the most part but the thing about him that stood out the most was the fact that he just seemed sad.

So she wasn't afraid of him, no matter how stupid that might be. She wasn't worried about him forcing himself on her and she wasn't worried about him trying to hurt her. Maybe she was naive but she didn't really think so. It probably would not be the best idea she ever had to take off her shirt but damn it, it was hot out and it was just a bathing suit top. She'd worn it in front of plenty of people just this morning so if she lost her shirt, would it really be such a big deal?

She decided on the spot that she was a grown woman and she could take her shirt off in front of a stranger if she wanted. She blushed at that but started undoing the buttons on her top. Hell, maybe if she showed a little bit of skin he would actually try to talk to her. Or at least look at her. Other than the sound of two sets of boots hitting the pavement she may as well have been completely alone anyway.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he barked, stopping in his tracks and staring at her with wide eyes.

She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and brought her bag around, shoving it inside without looking at him. "Nothing."

"Why the hell are you strippin' out here in broad daylight?"

She eyed him, waving her hair out of her face. "Should I wait until it gets dark?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and she watched as he struggled to keep his eyes on hers.

"It's a bikini top, Daryl. I'm sure you've seen plenty," she laughed and then glanced down, "Probably a lot more filled out than this one. Stop looking so scandalized."

He actually blushed, which she found extremely attractive for some reason and then proceeded to keep walking. "Fill it out just fine from where I'm standin'," he mumbled.

"What?" She asked, beaming because she knew that he hadn't meant for her to hear him.

"Nothing," he said, picking up the pace.

She spent a long time walking with him in silence trying to figure him out. He was beautiful, which was an odd description for a guy but it was the first word that she could think of to describe him. More than that, though, it was quite obvious that he was as guarded as anyone she had ever met and she wondered what his life must be like to make him that way. Usually when she met guys that looked like this one they were always arrogant, always knowing that they were being watched. But not him.

"Have you always lived in Gordon?" She asked after the silence had gone on and on.

He glanced sideways at her and then nodded.

"Is it a good place to live? I used to spend every single summer with my grandma when I was little and always loved it but this was the first time I'd been back since she passed away and it'll be the first time staying there without her."

"It's quiet," he said after a pause.

"So are you. Is that a Gordon thing?" She asked, watching him.

Amazingly his lips twitched a little before he glanced at her again. "I don't guess so. Plenty of your kind around."

She raised a brow at that. "My kind?"

He nodded. "People that like to chatter."

She smiled at that. "Just making conversation." She stopped, grabbing his arm quickly when she realized that he hadn't noticed that she was no longer next to him. He turned with a questioning look. She rummaged through her bag for a second and then pulled out a bottle of sun block, shaking it at him.

"Really?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Yes really. If you haven't noticed, I'm pale skinned and if I don't put this crap on then I'll be blistered by the time we get anywhere. Oh, stop looking so put out. It isn't like you'll be late for an appointment or something," she muttered as she smeared the lotion onto her arms and then her shoulders. He turned when she applied it to her chest and then her exposed stomach.

"You done?"

"No, can you do my back?" She asked. She probably could have managed but she'd never seen anyone so apposed to looking at her as much as him. Not that she thought she was some stunning beauty queen or anything, she wasn't the least bit full of herself, but she knew she wasn't a dog.

He turned, his jaw clenched tightly and then snatched the bottle out of her hand. She turned, hiding a smile. The smile faltered however as soon as his hands were on her skin. They were rough and calloused but the gentle way they moved over her skin had her breath hitching slightly. She'd never felt hands like that on her before.

What! Was she having a heat stroke? She didn't know this boy and she certainly shouldn't be thinking about things like how his hands would feel touching other parts of her. She took the liberty of lifting her hair so his hands could move higher unobstructed.

"There," he said gruffly, dropping his hands and stepping away from her.

She turned and grabbed the bottle from him but before he released it to her she met his eyes. His were different now but the change was barely perceptible. She could see that they were darker and this time when his eyes left hers they boldly slid down the front of her, lingering here and there before coming back up to meet hers.

She was the one to finally break the intense eye contact, slipping the bottle back into her bag and then shouldering it. She licked her lips nervously and risked a glance at him but the look was gone, the moment past. He nodded towards the spot where the road curved up ahead and they fell into step once more.

"You got any friends in Gordon?" He asked suddenly, almost startling her.

"Just you so far but I'm pretty likable. I think I'll get along just fine once I get settled.

The corner of his mouth turned up and he shook his head. "I've known you a few hours. I'm not your friend."

She frowned. "Well, I suppose, but it isn't like I'll never see you again once we've finally rejoined civilization. Gordon isn't very big so I'm pretty confident that we'll be seeing each other. Maybe we'll run into each other a lot. The odds are in my favor. You can introduce me to your friends and then they'll become my friends and we'll run around in the same social groups. It'll be fun." She was teasing him but the look on his face made her think that she had possibly made a mistake.

"Well, I ain't got too many friends to tell you the truth so you'll be better off meeting people on your own."

She bit her lip and looked back down at the pavement, unsure how to respond for a few minutes. "So, you don't have some jealous girlfriend waiting for you who'll wring your neck for walking with me?"

"Nope."

"No one at all that you can introduce me to once I'm settled in?" She pressed.

He stopped and turned so he was facing her now and there was a challenging look in his eyes. "Look, I'm sure you think this is fun and all but don't get any bright ideas about me and you because as soon as we get to town and you start makin' your rounds, meetin' people, you're probably gonna wanna take a shower just for walking this close to the likes of a Dixon. Everybody knows about my dad and they know about the shit my brother used to pull and to everybody there, I'm trash, so why don't we just quit with all the goddamn niceties cause there ain't a chance in hell that me and you are ever gonna be friends. Who the fuck needs people buttin' into their business anyhow? Fuck, if this is what it's like havin' friends then I ain't been missin' much."

She stared at him, hurt at his outburst but mostly, she hurt _for_ him. There was a lot of pain behind the words that he had nearly shouted at her and such a loneliness about him that bordered on desperation. "I didn't mean to..."

"Forget it," he growled. His voice was still rough and laced with menace but she could see that he regretted the outburst.

He wanted her to shut up but she wasn't going to let him get his way. He seemed to have a very low opinion of himself and she knew how that felt. Maybe if he knew more about her then he wouldn't feel as though he had to feel so bad about his own situation.

"My dad passed away when I was four. Car accident," she said, choosing her words wisely.

He frowned and looked over at her but he didn't say anything. He trained his head forward again but she knew that he was listening.

"My mom kind of just fell apart after that. She kind of lost her mind. She lost herself, so by the time I was six years old I kind of lost both my parents. I didn't have any siblings. I was a lonely kid."

His frown deepened until he was scowling but still he was silent.

"We moved around a lot so I at least got to see the countryside so that was a plus but I still wasn't able to make friends easily. I was weird I guess. At least that's how the other kids looked at me but I wasn't like them because I had to take care of myself. So I guess that's why I was over eager to consider you a friend. I guess it's because I've never had many and I thought since we were stuck on this extended walk that..."

He sighed. "Sorry," he muttered, sounding like meant it.

She offered him a small smile and stopped walking again. He did the same, facing her once more. She held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Carol."

His eyebrows shot up and he snorted. "We've done been through this. What the hell are you doing?"

"Do over," she deadpanned, her hand still sticking out, waiting for him to take it.

He rolled his eyes but he shook her hand, playing along because he obviously wanted to get moving again. "Daryl."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you. Now, since neither one of us have made an ass of ourselves in any way, because we just now met, what do you say when we get back to Gordon we make plans to hang out sometime? Maybe go see a movie or grab dinner."

"Those kids were right," he said with a straight face.

Her brows pulled together in a frown. "What kids?"

The corner of his mouth came up again and though it wasn't a real smile it was still something to see. "The ones that thought you were weird."

She bit her lip to try to hold it in but it didn't work. She laughed, feeling extremely happy that she had gotten through at least one protective layer that this guy was covered in. "Good looking and surprisingly witty. I should break down on the side of the road more often."

Now it was his turn to hold back a laugh, only he actually succeeded. He did smile though, shaking his head. "Let's get movin', freak. We're burnin' daylight."

Once again she fell in step next to him, unable to keep the smile from threatening at the corners of her own mouth. She noticed that he was having the same little battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this fast because the weather is bad and I have a feeling if I don't post now, I won't get the chance to post today. Hope you all have a great weekend. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Three**

He was embarrassed that he'd blown up at her like that. She hadn't really done anything wrong other than she talked to much. It was the simple fact that her questions weren't helping him feel any better about his current shitty situation and he'd just wanted her to stop. He didn't want to think about how goddamn... lonely his life was and there she was wanting him to introduce her to friends that didn't exist.

He probably could have had plenty if he'd wanted, even though everyone knew that the name Dixon and trouble went hand in hand. He just didn't have the urge to deal with people. People asked questions and people made assumptions and even the nicest people were still, deep down, quick to judge a person for things that weren't really their fault.

"What's your favorite food?"

He'd been subjected to this interrogation for over an hour. They had been walking for three hours straight but it was at a leisurely pace. "Venison."

"Sounds fancy."

"It's deer meat."

"Still sounds fancy. So it's good?"

"Yep."

"What's your favorite song?"

He scratched his head and sighed loudly. "Don't guess I got one."

"Everyone has a favorite song."

"Not me."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Commando." Goddamn it! She was shooting off fucking questions so fast he was answering to fast to really think about what his answer was going to be. He heard her feet skid to a stop in the gravel.

"That's... That's hot," she said with that easy grin.

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Summer or Winter?"

He shrugged. "Both have their good points so I'll say Fall."

"Me too. A day at the lake or a day at the pool."

"Lake."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black isn't a color, it's a shade."

"Gray," he deadpanned.

"Fine, we'll skip that one. Blondes or brunettes?"

"Redhead's." Fucking hell.

"I'm kind of a red head," she stated the obvious.

"I can see that," he grumbled. He hadn't meant to say redheads at all but it had just tumbled out of his mouth.

"Am I getting on your nerves?"

"Yes," he grumbled, being half way honest with her. He'd never met someone so pushy in his life.

"Fine, I'll give it a rest. You want to ask me anything?"

"Nope."

"You aren't the least bit curious about me at all?"

"Nope."

She laughed at that. She was weird but he had to admit that this beat the hell out of walking alone. He wasn't going to tell her that though because she was the type that would take that small compliment and run with it.

They topped a small rise and Carol gave a start, pointing down the road. Daryl squinted and sure enough he could make out a vehicle heading their way. "Hopefully that's my damn brother."

"That would be nice. My feet are killing me but I figured if I'd asked to take a break you'd either keep going or you would complain the whole time I rested."

He scowled at her. "I ain't that bad."

"You yelled at me for asking you to introduce me to your friends. You aren't that good either," she smiled.

He scoffed but didn't say anything else. If he was being honest with himself he'd admit that he was almost hoping that the vehicle speeding towards them wasn't Merle at all. Sure, she got on his nerves a little but it was kind of nice having someone around that seemed genuinely interested in him. He wasn't used to it and she tripped him up a little but it wasn't all bad. Especially since she wasn't very shy and he'd had a hell of a view of her body for the last few hours.

As the vehicle drew nearer he could make out the familiar color of the truck and he elbowed her lightly to get her attention. "That's him. He's got somewhere to be tonight so I doubt we can take you back the other way but we can drop you off at your place in Gordon."

She smiled. "That's fine. I'm not on a deadline or anything. A few more days here won't be so bad. I was actually dreading going home. Ex boyfriend troubles so this is pretty great."

He glanced at her but didn't have a chance to ask her about the ex because the truck stopped a few yards ahead of them. "I'd put that shirt back on if I were you. My brother thinks he inherited all the charm but really he's just a womanizin' pervert."

She laughed at that but heeded his warning. When they made it to the truck Merle was grinning and eying the two of them appreciatively.

"You two have a nice walk?" Merle asked as Daryl yanked the door open and slid in.

"You're a bastard, Merle," he growled, scooting over so Carol had room to climb in herself.

"You're welcome," Merle said, turning the truck around on the shoulder of the road and gunning it towards town. "You two get to know each other a little?" He winked.

Carol frowned, quick to understand what that wink meant. "You kicked your little brother out of a truck and forced him to walk for hours because you thought that I would..." her voice trailed off and a stormy look came into her eyes. "Well you thought wrong, Mister!" She huffed indignantly. "You thought just because he's so good looking that I would...!"

"Carol," Daryl muttered, his face flaming.

"What!" She snapped.

"Just shut up." He met her angry stare and then shook his head slightly. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to her and Merle fight the whole ride back.

Merle elbowed him. "See, she thinks you're hot you dumb fuck. You coulda charmed more than her shirt off if you'd just tried."

He felt more than heard Carol make an angry growling sound and he almost laughed at her. Merle was an intimidating figure, made bigger next to Carol's little self, but she was obviously struggling not to try to wring his neck.

The drive was quiet and when they were finally about to reach the town she pointed to a country lane on their right. "I live about a quarter mile down that way," she said stiffly.

Daryl looked over and met her eyes. Hers were still angry but when he didn't look away they softened and she offered him a slight smile. He was surprised that he found it easy to return it. The girl was completely infuriating but he would be a liar if he tried to convince himself that he didn't like her.

He watched as a slow flush rose from her neck to her cheeks and then he finally looked away, knowing that if he didn't then he'd be hit with the same embarrassing affliction.

"It's this house here," she said pointing.

Daryl looked over at the house she had pointed out. He'd driven by it before but never knew the old lady that lived in it. It was small but sturdy and very well kept. The yard was deep and that too had been well maintained. It was also in a good spot since it wasn't far at all from town but didn't have any nearby neighbors. The back yard ended at the woods. Convenience of living in town with the comforts and privacy of the country. "It's a nice place."

She nodded. "I've always adored this place."

Merle pulled into the drive. "Do you two need a minute?" He asked with that signature leer that Daryl ignored.

Carol sighed and opened the door, slipping out. When she looked up she held up her finger and then rummaged in her bag until she came back up with a pen. She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, jotting down two numbers. "The first is my cell and the other is a home number but it won't be turned on until tomorrow."

He looked at the numbers and nodded, a sad sort of feeling starting to weigh him down because he knew he wouldn't call either number. He wasn't sure why he wouldn't but knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn't bother. Really, what would be the point?

He closed his fist and looked down at her with a nod. "Maybe I'll see you around, Carol," he said.

The smile slipped from her face and something told him that she knew that he wasn't planning on seeing her around at all. Instead of backing away she surprised him when she slammed his door and then leaned in through the window. Before he knew what she was doing her lips were pressed against his firmly and then she slid back out, flashed him a wide smile and then turned to walk towards the house, glancing over her shoulder once as she went.

"Did that girl just kiss you?" Merle asked, clearly surprised, but not as surprised as Daryl.

He glanced at Merle, rubbed the back of his neck in that nervous way he did and then shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, seems like it wasn't a total fail anyhow. Got her shirt off and got a little tongue out of it anyway. I'd say that's worth a three hour walk."

Daryl glared out the windshield. "She didn't... Just shut the hell up, Merle. You're a real son of a bitch for doin' what you did. She ain't like that."

"Ain't like what? Ain't the type to strip down to her bra or not the type to kiss a man after only knowin' him hours?"

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Just get me home before the old man's due back, would you. I ain't in the mood to listen to any of his shit."

That sobered Merle up quite a bit and he didn't say anything else on the short trip back to the house. Daryl cursed when he saw that their dad's truck was already in the drive. His heart sinking and his stomach churning nervously he slid out of the truck and slammed the door but his hands lingered, gripping the open window, wishing his brother didn't have to leave.

"I'll be back in a few months, little brother," Merle said, his voice subdued.

Daryl tried to smile but he wasn't sure if it worked. Turning from the truck he made his slow way up to the house that he hated, to face the man that he hated. Again he was drowning in that same depressed feeling that plagued him more often than not. He'd had a few good hours where he didn't feel that way.

Before he stepped inside he ran his tongue along his bottom lip and then found that a slow smile was blooming on his face. The memory of her soft lips pressed against his dampened some of the darker feelings and he thought maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jail.

The sorry son of a bitch had landed his stupid drunken ass in jail and Daryl couldn't be happier for it. His laugh echoed through the small house they shared as he shoved a wad of money into his pocket.

Last nights fight had ended outside on the lawn where neighbors could see everything that was happening and one of them had finally called the police. Once the cops had arrived it was obvious that Daryl's father was belligerently drunk and a danger to anyone around. The dumb ass had tried to fight off the police and he had tried to attack the old woman across the street that had come out to the edge of her yard to watch the commotion. She had been clutching a huge fluffy tabby cat in her arms, pink curlers glinting in the moonlight. When Daryl's father broke free from the police and charged her, screaming about how her nosy ass was going to pay, she had thrown the cat right into the air and ran faster than any woman her age had any right to.

Daryl was in a damn fine mood when he stepped outside into the early afternoon sunshine. The air smelled a little bit sweeter and the sky was just a little bit bluer. There wasn't a damn thing to eat in the house so he'd walk to town and grab a bite and then put in a few more job applications. With any luck he would already have his own place somewhere before the old son of a bitch got out of jail.

He hadn't called Carol, though when he'd gotten home he had copied the numbers into a notebook, just in case. He wanted to talk to her. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't called her. He thought about her a lot and several times he'd found himself picking up the phone but he never got past the second digit of either number before hanging up with a disgusted shake of his head.

Maybe he'd give her a call once he got back home.

Maybe he was kidding himself.

The girl was better off without him hanging around. He was trouble, even if he didn't want to be. He had a reputation even though he'd never really done anything wrong. If she started hanging out with him then the rest of the town would just think that she was just as bad. He didn't want that for her. It was hard enough for himself to get work in this place and he wasn't going to bring his worries to her doorstep.

He turned at the end of the block, his destination in view now. It was a little off the wall cafe that served decent sandwiches and good desserts and he'd ransacked his old man's bedroom and found his stash of cash. He was treating himself to the good stuff today. The weather was pretty good so he thought that maybe he'd walk down to the bridge and do some fishing later on. With his old man locked up, his options were limitless.

He was almost there when the door to another shop opened and someone stepped out, slamming right into him. He grunted and barely managed to keep himself on his feet. He was half tempted to give the dumb son of a bitch an ear full when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Daryl!"

His head came up and his stomach did a strange flip when his eyes met a set of familiar blue ones. "Carol?"

She grinned, ignoring the shopping bags she had dropped and then hugged him like they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years instead of near strangers that hadn't seen each other in a week. He wasn't sure what the hell to do so his hands went to her waist and he waited until she was finished. She stepped back and then her warm smile vanished. "Your eye!" She nearly squeaked.

He shrugged and stepped away from her but it was too late. She stepped right back into his space and then her finger was lightly tracing the bruise under his left eye. He brushed her hand away. "Ain't nothin'."

She looked worried for a second but then she finally took a deep breath and went in another direction. "You never called," she said, almost sounding hurt.

"Yeah, I've been busy. How you been?" He asked, feeling like a jackass.

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Bored. Lonely. I met a couple of girls and went out to the lake with them Friday but it wasn't very fun. They're pretty dull compared to you. I was hoping maybe I'd end up bumping into you sometime."

He looked down at the bags lying around their feet and bent to pick them up. It seemed like she hadn't even realized she'd dropped anything when she had ran him over. He held them out and she took them gratefully.

"Actually I was just about to head home and make some lunch. Believe it or not, I know my way around a kitchen. You hungry?"

He looked past her at the Cafe sign and saw about six guys he'd went to school with step inside. He cursed silently and then shrugged. He couldn't pretend like he didn't want to spend any time with her and his plans were muddled because of the group of jock assholes that had just invaded his lunch destination anyway. "Fuck it. You got your car back?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It didn't break me to get the stupid thing fixed. The piece of junk," she muttered darkly.

The two of them fell into step and he stayed mostly silent as they drove out to her house. She chattered like she had the day they had been stuck walking together but his nerves were kicking up something awful and he didn't really catch much of what she was saying. Not until they were on her porch and she shoved the bags into his hands while she dug around for her house key. Then he heard her plane and clear.

"So, about your eye..." She let her voice trail away.

"Drop it," he muttered.

"Dropped," she sighed, pushing the door open and stepping into the cool entry hall. She led him into a small but bright and cheery kitchen where he deposited the bags on the counter.

From what he had seen so far the house was in good shape and much more cheerful than his own.

"You want a tour?" She asked brightly after she stowed her goods away.

"If I say no you'll just show me anyway so, sure. Why the hell not?" He eyed her but she could somehow tell that he was just giving her a hard time because she laughed quietly and grabbed his hand.

"A lot of this stuff was my grandma's. I haven't packed it up yet," she said as they stepped into the living room where the walls were adorned with family photos. "I figure, with my inheritance, I have enough to make it for about six months if I'm careful so I don't have to stress too much about getting a job right away. Unless I break down and buy another used car, of course." She pulled him down a short hall, showing him the bathroom and then a sparsely furnished guest bedroom. "You probably think I'm way too excited but this is my first place and I'm kind of proud, even if I didn't buy it myself or anything." She looked almost embarrassed, like he would make fun of her excitement. "I have the best memories here."

"It's a great place," he said absently, looking back down the hallway. Instead of leading him back to the kitchen she led him through the door across from the guest room.

"My room," she said with a grin. "And you're the first man that's been in here in probably forty years or more."

His eyes took in the space and realized that this was the only room that she had taken over completely. The décor seemed to reflect the carefree personality she possessed. It was a lot better than his own room. "Not to shabby."

She sat down on the bed. "You don't seem as stressed as you seemed when I met you."

He let his gaze drift to her and that was a bad idea since she was leaning back on her arms on the bed and he had the strange urge to push her the rest of the way onto it and... "I don't guess I am," he said, swallowing hard.

"But now you look nervous," she said with a grin.

He shook his head. "I ain't."

She stood up, grabbed his hand again and pulled him out of her room. "I'll give you a more thorough tour of my room later. I'm starving." She winked, clearly teasing him but he really wished that she hadn't said some shit like that.

He sat at the table in one of the two chairs and listened as she rambled about all of her plans once she really got settled in while she chopped and mixed and boiled and stirred whatever the hell she had bought to prepare for lunch.

"And I think I want to get a dog. A dog is a good thing to have, you know, in case someone shows up out here that I don't want visiting. It's happened twice already and I just had to lock the damn door and wait the bastard out," she grumbled, shaking her head.

He scowled. "Somebody tried to come in here on you?" He asked, understandably shaken at the thought of anybody wanting to hurt her. Hell, she was the nicest person he'd ever met in his life. The only damn friend he had. If somebody... well... "You want me to break his fuckin' face for you?"

She looked up then, her eyes wide and her brows raised, knife paused in mid chop. "Actually that sounds really amazing but you'd just end up in trouble. I can handle him."

"Is it the ex you were talkin' about?"

She smiled and pointed the knife at him. "You _were_ listening to me. He isn't coming here being violent or anything like that. He's just finding it difficult to believe that I'm not interested in pursuing our relationship anymore. It's a little pathetic but it just makes me uneasy I guess. It's like he's convinced himself that I'll come around but I'm honestly not interested. We didn't even date very long." She shrugged.

The conversation slipped to different topics after that and he was finding it a lot easier to talk to her now than it had been when they'd been stuck together walking home. When she was finally finished with the food he was actually impressed with her skill. She seriously knew her way around the kitchen. She'd prepared some kind of thick beef stew that she actually served in a round bread bowl, which he thought was pretty over the top but it was so goddamn good he wasn't about to criticize a damn thing. They sat at the small table, talking between bites of food and he found that it was all coming easily now.

Once she took away their clean plates she brought him a beer and motioned towards the back door. Without a word he followed her onto the back porch and was surprised to find himself looking out over a small enclosed garden.

"Your grandma had a green thumb," he muttered sitting down next to her on the top step and taking a long pull from the bottle of beer she'd given him.

She nodded and took a drink herself. "I come out here all the time. Me and her did all of this when I was a little girl. I'm proud of it," she said with a smile.

"You ought to be."

She looked over at him, holding his gaze for a few tense moments before she spoke. "So, since I've impressed you with my mad culinary skills, what are the chances of you sticking around and watching a movie with me or something? You wouldn't believe how bored I've been out here by myself."

His eyes slid back to the garden and then he finally shrugged. "I ain't got nowhere else to be," he said. What he wanted to say was that he couldn't think of anywhere he'd _rather_ be, but that was a bit much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Carol watched, fascinated, as Daryl Dixon opened up more and more as the hours slipped by. He was surprisingly funny, his dry humor bordering on insulting if a person didn't know how to take him. He was clever and intelligent and humble and... perfect. She had never met anyone like him before and she doubted she ever would again.

"It's already dark," he muttered, looking up at the large living room window. They were watching the closing credits roll down the television screen and it was the second movie she had conned him into watching.

She was sitting crossways in the big recliner while he was stretched out on the couch. She didn't really trust herself to sit any closer to him than that. She craned her neck to look at him. "It's been dark for hours Mr. Obvious," she grinned.

His eyes went to the clock on the wall and his brows went up. "Goddamn," he muttered around a yawn. "It's after midnight. I probably should get my ass home."

She thought she heard a little regret in his voice, like maybe he wasn't quite ready to leave even though he was obviously tired. She stood up when he did. "Spend the night," she said quickly. She had meant to ask him if he wanted to spend the night but it had came out all wrong. The truth was, it was so nice having someone around and she really wasn't ready for him to go just yet.

He froze, his eyes holding hers and she knew then that he must be thinking that she wanted him there because she wanted to sleep with him and, honestly, the thought had popped up all throughout the day but that wasn't really why she had blurted that out. She could think about it all she wanted but she knew that she wouldn't actually do it.

"What?" he asked, his voice a little deeper than it usually was.

"I mean, it's so late anyway and I have that extra room that you could take and I could cook you breakfast and maybe we could go do something or..." her voice trailed off lamely and she shook her head. "I'm sick of being alone all the time."

He seemed to relax then and after looking back up at the clock he gave her a slight nod. "Okay then. Don't know how you're gonna explain it to the neighbors when they realize you let some guy you barely know spend the night but it's your reputation."

She felt intense relief wash over her and then she laughed, almost nervously. She had been so sure that he was going to tell her that he'd rather go home where he could finally get away from her constant chatter. "I wouldn't care what the neighbors had to say, even if I had any."

He snorted. "You let these vultures around here catch the rumor that you're shackin' up with me and trust me, you'd care."

Her smile turned into a scowl. "No," she said, more firmly than she meant to, "I wouldn't. If the people around here have a problem with you then they have a problem with me. You're better than any of them and they can all go to hell. Let me hear someone say something about you and I'll-"

"Carol," he said, cutting her off.

"What?" She fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. How dare he have to worry about what a bunch of-

"Let's call it a night, alright," he said, clearly not wanting to stand here and listen to her fume all night.

"Right. Bed. I'm a little sleepy myself actually," she muttered, stepping around him. She really didn't think that she was going to be able to get any sleep at all with him right across the hall from her. What would he say if she did invite him into her bed? Of course, she wouldn't but if she was that type of girl, would he think she was just some easy girl that would offer herself up to any guy that she spent a day with? Or would he tell her that he wasn't really attracted to her like that? Or would-

"You alright?" He asked as she went to the linen closet at the end of the short hall and gathered up an armload of sheets and blankets.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

His brows pulled together as he watched her step around him into the spare room. "You sure you want me here? If you just don't wanna drive me back I can walk."

She started making the bed. "Of course I want you here. If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked."

He grabbed the other end of a fitted sheet and helped her get the bed ready. Once she had the quilt thrown over the mattress she felt her nerves kick up even more and she wasn't even sure why. Since the moment she had met him he had been the one that seemed jumpy and now she felt as nervous as she probably should have felt the day she had found herself alone in the middle of nowhere with him. She felt like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and she didn't know why!

She remembered her bold move, kissing him before he had ridden away with his brother. Would he ever try to make a move himself? The memory had her heart pounding just a little harder. She'd tried to make herself forget it but that hadn't been easy. He hadn't kissed her back the feel of his lips on hers had been something shocking. Now she couldn't stop glancing at his lips.

They stood there like that for half a minute before she finally headed towards the door but she didn't get that far before he reached out, grabbing her wrist. She stopped but for some reason she didn't meet his eyes. She stared at his chest instead.

"You sure you're alright? You're jumpy as fuck. I swear I don't mind goin' home, alright?" He sounded so concerned that she couldn't avoid meeting his eyes anymore.

As soon as she did her heart started beating faster and faster, he searched her face and she finally gave a shaky laugh, shaking her head slightly. His grip on her wrist loosened and then his hand fell away. "I want you..." her eyes slid down to his mouth before she finished the sentence, causing her to pause. "Here. I mean, I want you here," she corrected but her eyes stayed focused on his mouth.

~H~

Daryl couldn't believe what he was about to do but he had to do something or he was sure that his heart was going to explode from his chest. Before he had a chance to talk himself out of it his mouth was on hers. After all, she had kissed him first. He was just upping the steaks a little because this was a different kind of kiss than he had received in the truck.

She made a shocked little sound in the back of her throat that ended on a moan and then her lips softened and parted, inviting him in and he was quick to take her up on the offer. As his tongue slid against hers he felt her hands grip his shoulders and then felt her body press against the entire length of his own. His own hands gripped her hips as the taste of her mouth lit a fire in him that was threatening to consume him whole.

Few times in his life had he known a touch that was specifically for the sake of pleasure but as her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest he didn't have the instinctual urge to pull away. On the contrary he was rather keen on the idea of getting her even closer. Before he thought about what he was doing he had lifted her up onto the dresser. Her legs pulled him closer, fingers tangling into his hair as another one of those small moans escaped her. He gripped her behind the knees and yanked her closer so she was pressed firmly against him.

She gasped, breaking the kiss and pulling away enough so she could see him. Her wide eyes were bright and her chest heaved with every breath. "Once you get moving you really move, huh?" She panted.

He flushed but he managed to laugh a little breathlessly. "I guess so."

She bit her lip and looked like she was about to say something she didn't really want to say. "How badly would you hate me if I told you that I think maybe we shouldn't do this right now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't hate you for that. You think I'm a complete asshole?"

She shook her head. "No but that's the thing. I don't know you very well and I... I don't just jump into bed with men I don't really know so..."

He nodded. "I get that. Shoulda let you ask more fuckin' questions when we were walkin' last week. You'd know me better."

She laughed and then unwound her legs from around his waist. He stepped back, giving her enough room to hop down off the dresser. He needed to stand under a cold shower for about three days but he wasn't going to suggest him use her shower. At the moment he didn't trust himself not to try to talk her into taking one with him.

Jesus.

"So, I'll see you in the morning. If you get hungry just help yourself to whatever you want."

He raised a brow at that and she flushed.

"Oh God, that isn't what I meant."

"I figured," he offered her a smile because she still seemed nervous and she returned it gratefully. "Night, Carol," he said, turning towards the bed so she wouldn't see that he was still very much aroused at the moment. This wasn't something he was used to. He'd never acted like that before.

"Right. Yeah. Goodnight, Daryl," she said in a rush. He heard the door click shut and then he glanced over his shoulder, half hoping that she was still there but the room was empty.

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off his boots and sitting them in front of the night table. He wasn't sure how the hell that had even happened. Why the hell had he kissed her like that?

The answer was simple. Because he'd wanted to. She was a great person and she was fun and she made him laugh and she could cook and, even though she was just as young as he was, she seemed to want the same things he wanted. He wanted a quiet life, a life without worrying about everything from the moment he opened his eyes until he finally succumbed to exhaustion. And she wanted those things too. He had told her more about himself during the long hours they had spent together and she didn't fault him for anything. She thought he was a good person and no one ever looked at him and thought that.

He crawled under the quilt and turned off the lamp. The bed was a lot more comfortable than his mattress at home. He needed a plan. Tomorrow he was going to make an effort to spend more time with her and get to know her better, not just to get her in bed but because he flat out wanted to. He just wanted to spend time with her because she made him feel like he was a lot more than anyone else ever had. He could get used to feeling like that. Like he mattered. Like he was a good guy. Like he was worthy of having all the things he secretly coveted, like... well, like a girl like Carol.

He settled in and allowed the memory of that kiss to invade his thoughts as he fell into a deeper sleep than he'd ever been allowed to experience before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Carol woke up earlier than she expected to and padded down the hall to the kitchen before she remembered that Daryl was asleep in the room across the hall from hers. When she had first woke up she had sleepily thought that what had happened the night before was just one of those dreams she had been having of him for the last week. But that wasn't the case.

She smiled, blushed furiously and then started the coffee pot before rummaging in the fridge for everything she would need to make him a decent breakfast. The kitchen wasn't huge but there was plenty of counter space and storage and she had always loved cooking with her grandma in here. It was relaxing and in a way it made her feel like the woman was still with her.

She was just taking the pan of biscuits from the oven when she heard a knock at the door. She frowned, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she hurried through the house, not wanting the visitor to wake Daryl up before he was ready to get up.

The frown deepened when she opened the door and saw a man she hadn't ever met before. He was an older man with a hound dog face and kind brown eyes that looked a little watery. He was dressed in a rumpled navy suit and a mustard yellow tie that did nothing to cheer up his rather drab appearance.

He took a step back as she opened the screen door.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked, watching as the man jerked his black fedora off his head. His hair was thinning and iron gray.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry to bother you but I was notified that you were residing here. My name is Mr. Dowler, Lesley Dowler, and I've been Miss Mary Louise's attorney for the last thirty years and I needed to see you as soon as possible. I tried to phone you but your mother must have given me the wrong number by mistake."

"Oh, well, come on in," she motioned as she stepped to the side so he could come in. "I was just finishing up with some cooking. Coffee?" She asked hastily. There was a lead weight in her stomach and she wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. Maybe it had something to do with this man's depressed demeanor, like he was some sort of doomsayer.

"Coffee would be lovely," he said, still twisting his fedora in his hands as Carol led him through the house.

She gestured to one of the two chairs at the tiny table and he sat down heavily. She kept glancing at him as she poured him a cup and then sat the cream and sugar down in front of him. She noticed that he had brought a small briefcase with him. When he looked up, meeting her eyes, he offered her a sad smile.

"Thank you," he said kindly. "I wish I could say that this visit was strictly a social call but I'm afraid I have some news that you may not want to hear. I feel just dreadful but I explained all of this to your mother a while ago, shortly after your grandmother passed away and I was sure she understood."

Carol stared at him, wringing her hands and feeling like she was about to lose everything. Her mother. He had spoken with her mother and her mother had informed Carol that once she was eighteen the house and a small inheritance would go to Carol. Carol had wanted so badly to believe her mother that she hadn't questioned it. The thought of having her own place, a place where all of her favorite memories were hidden, was like a fairytale come true. And this man was about to take it all away somehow.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the chair across from him before sipping the coffee. Carol sat down but she couldn't look the man in the eye anymore. She kept her gaze trained on her hands in her lap and waited patiently for the blow.

"You see Miss Reynolds, your grandmother _did_ want you to have the house. She has been telling me about you since the day you were born. Your grandmother wasn't just a client, Carol, but a dear friend to my wife and I. She was very proud of you and she loved you fiercely."

Carol blinked away tears and nodded, trying hard to smile. "She was a great woman."

"Indeed, indeed. Now dear, like I said, your grandmother wanted you to have the house and the land very badly and she did leave this to you. It is all very legal right here." He held up a manilla envelope.

Carol's head came up quickly. If her grandma had wanted her here then what on earth could this man have to tell her that was bad news? "I'm assuming there is a but coming?" She asked softly.

"Well, there was just one minor stipulation," he hedged, drinking more coffee as though he was trying to bide his time. Clearing his throat again he sighed loudly. "You see, your grandmother was, as I'm sure you know, was quite a character. In some ways she was a woman of the time but in others, very old fashioned, as I'm sure you remember. She was always worried that you would never... well... never find that special person. And to a woman your grandmother's age, Heaven forbid you not be married by the age of twenty five. That would make you an old spinster."

Carol felt the lead in her belly turn cold. "So, if I'm not married by the time I'm twenty five then I may lose my house?"

Lesley Dowler peered into his cup, his droopy hound dog eyes refusing to meet hers. "Not exactly. You see, you're not really allowed, legally, to live here. Not until you're married. And as long as the house is legally vacant, you have a cousin that is fighting quite hard to get the will overturned. She wants to sell the property and split the money between your grandmothers surviving family members. The acreage is worth a small fortune, as I'm sure you know... and I'm afraid that if you don't act legally, she has a chance of winning. If, by the time your twenty fifth Birthday approaches, if you aren't married, you see... The house and land will go to the family."

Carol felt her eyes go wide and felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't move back in with her mother. She couldn't leave here! Not when, for once, things were looking up for her! This place meant the world to her! It always had.

But she knew exactly which cousin Dowler was referring to and knew that she didn't have the means to go up against her.

~H~

Daryl stretched and creaked open one eye, knowing just from the feel of the soft mattress below him that he wasn't at home. He was at Carol's and he was in her guest room and last night he'd made out with her right over there on the dresser.

He sat up and yawned, running a hand over his mused hair. He could smell bacon and coffee and something sweet. He stood up, shoving his feet into his boots. His stomach rumbled and he was still rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes when he stepped into the kitchen. He dropped his hands and blinked down at a short squat little man sitting at the kitchen table. Carol was sitting in the other chair, her face pale other than a few blotchy patches of color under her eyes like she was close to crying.

The two of them looked up but he ignored the old man. He frowned at the anguish he saw in Carol's expression.

"You okay?" He asked, concern lacing those words and making them sound heavier.

She shook her head and stood up. "It's nothing. Just..." Her head came up and her eyes landed on his, widening slightly before they moved to the man in the chair.

"Carol?" Daryl asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Now her face was flushed and she looked up at him again, her eyes pleading.

"Oh dear, Carol," the old man said, standing up. "I didn't realize you had company."

Carol took a deep breath and smiled at the man. It was forced. "Mr. Dowler, I'd like you to meet Daryl Dixon. My... my fiance."

Daryl's mouth went dry and he felt his eyes bulge but words eluded him.

"Oh!" Mr. Dowler squeaked. "Oh, well, yes, yes, this is just splendid. Miss Reynolds why on earth didn't you say something before now? Well, now this changes things. This certainly changes things indeed." He grabbed Daryl's hand, shaking it merrily. He grinned.

Daryl stared at the man and then his eyes slid back to hers. She shook her head just slightly.

The man finally let go and rounded the table, shaking Carol's hand. "Lovely, just simply lovely. You see, as long as the two of you plan on marrying soon I see no point in making you leave. When exactly were you planning..."

Carol was wringing her hands. "How soon would I have to leave if we weren't exactly planning to get married right away?"

The man's face fell. "Well, you see, I was thinking a few weeks would... I mean, you do understand that I must obey Mary Louise's last wishes."

"Of course," Carol said, giving Daryl that pleading look again. "Can I call you this afternoon, Mr. Dowler. I'm sure by then we'll have everything ironed out and I can give you... I can give you the date."

Mr. Dowler nodded eagerly. "That sounds just perfect, my dear, just perfect." He smiled and then before Daryl knew what the fuck was happening the old man grabbed a hold of his hand again. "Congratulations Mr. Dixon. This is just splendid! The very worst part of this job is delivering bad news and I dreaded it so much!"

"I...er..." Daryl's voice trailed off. What the fuck was happening?

He stood there while Carol led the man through the house, unable to figure out what had happened. How in the hell was he engaged right now? Was Carol from some weird place where if a guy sticks his fucking tongue in a woman's mouth it constitutes marriage? He was barely eighteen! Hell, she was barely eighteen!

"I'm so sorry," she said, hurrying back into the kitchen.

"What? Are... I like you but I didn't ask you to marry me!" Daryl nearly yelled once he found his voice.

She shushed him, glancing past him towards the front of the room. "Listen to me, okay. You don't have to marry me. I just needed to buy some time and you were convenient. Apparently my idiot mother forgot to inform me that this house isn't mine until I find a husband. The way Dowler was talking I was going to have to move out now! I have nowhere to go and my horrible cousin is trying to get the will overturned!"

"But-"

"Daryl, you don't have to marry me. I'll think of something. Hell, if I have to I'll call my ex and tell him I accept his proposal and that will be that," she said quickly, pacing.

Daryl made a face. "That stalker asshole asked you to marry him?"

She looked like she wanted to spit. "Yeah, can you believe it? I'm barely eighteen! I'm not about to rush into a marriage with some big dumb jackass that can't even kiss properly."

Daryl sat down and realized that despite the commotion, he was still hungry. Before he could open his mouth Carol sat a heaping plate in front of him. He stared at it before glancing back up. "For someone that ain't interested you sure got this whole fuckin' wife role down."

"Shut up," she grumbled, sitting across from him with her own plate. "I'll figure something out. I am not giving up this house."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Carol felt horrible. Any chance she had of actually having a serious relationship with Daryl Dixon was ruined. She was going to have to figure out how to keep her house because if she didn't, she would be sleeping in her car and that wasn't happening. She couldn't leave here. She cursed her mother, wishing that for once the woman would have come out of her haze long enough to take something seriously, like her own mother's will and her own daughter's future. And then she felt guilty for feeling that way at all because it wasn't her mom's fault. She wasn't... herself.

Dowler never mentioned that she had to stay married. He only said that she had to _be_ married before the property would legally belong to her. She knew that she couldn't count on Ed to volunteer to marry her just long enough to get a house and then have the marriage annulled. But if she didn't do something she would be forced to leave. She had a few weeks to figure out what to do but it may as well have been hours. She felt completely stuck.

"You really think you'll marry that ex of yours, just to keep this place?" Daryl asked as he stretched his legs out in front of him. They were on the back porch again, admiring the shaded garden.

She pulled her legs up, resting her cheek on her knees while she regarded him. The thought of doing that made her sick. "I would really hate to have to do that. I think what I might have to do is face reality. Look around until I find a job. Surely there's cheap apartments around here for rent. I really don't see another way."

He shook his head, frowning hard. "It just ain't fair. I get that your grandma wanted you to find somebody and be happy but why did she have to make it to where that was the only way you could have this place?"

Carol smiled fondly. Even though it was her grandma that put her in this awful situation, she had done it, as odd as it sounded, out of love. "She always worried about me. She never thought I took things like that seriously enough. She married my grandpa when she was seventeen, had four children by the time she was twenty three. She had been a happy wife and a doting mother and maybe some day I would want those things to but I'm not ready for anything like that. I've never even really had a serious boyfriend."

He looked up at that. "No shit?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, it made no sense for Ed to propose because we really weren't serious. Other than a boyfriend here and there in high school, nothing. Does that surprise you?"

He shook his head and leaned back on his arms. "I guess not but from what I can tell, you're kind of a go getter. I mean, you don't really pull any punches."

"Well, maybe I was like that with you because of how hot you are." She grinned and it felt good to tease him.

He snorted. "Cut that shit out."

"Take me out," she said, raising her head.

"Huh?"

"I want to go somewhere. If I stay here I'll just brood and I don't want to think about it at the moment."

He stood up and dusted off the seat of his pants. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't even care."

"I need to go back to my place if you're gonna make me be social."

She grinned. "I was thinking somewhere else where we could be alone, other than here. I'm not in the mood to be social."

He stared at her and she stared right back.

"Not so we can sneak off and have sex you perv. Just to hang out."

His face flamed. "That ain't what I was thinkin'. Shut up."

"Do you mind staying again? I'm just not in the mood to sit here alone," she said looking away.

He shrugged, knowing that, for some reason, she doubted he would want to. "I'll need to stop by my place and grab some clothes."

She met his eyes and smiled, clearly relieved he had agreed.

~H~

Daryl was a little embarrassed when they pulled up at his house. It wasn't nice like hers. The whole place seemed to lean to one side and it wasn't taken care of at all. The lawn was in need of mowing and the porch sagged. The inside was no damn better with their battered furniture and bare walls. There was no warmth here.

He led her inside with a scowl on his face, hoping she wouldn't comment. The smell of the cramped living room was a combination of stale beer and smoke, a lot different than the way Carol's house smelled. He nodded towards the small hall and heard her footfalls echoing hollowly off the cracked vinyl floor. He turned on his light and quickly kicked some of his dirty clothes under the bed before she could see. Why the fuck hadn't he cleaned his room within the last few weeks?

"Your room?" Carol asked as she stepped inside.

Daryl nodded, his face flushed. He should have made her wait in the damn car. At least his dad was gone. That was at least one small favor.

He grabbed his bag from the foot of his bed and started rummaging through his dresser drawers. Once he was sure he had everything he would need he turned and then froze. There Carol was, sitting there on his bed, a magazine in her hands and an awed look on her face. It wasn't just any magazine though. It was one of a few that Merle sometimes stuffed into his nightstand for Daryl to find later. Merle thought it was funny. These magazines made Hustler look like Playboy and made Playboy look like People Magazine for fucks sake. Full glossy photos of full penetration and articles about some of the foulest sex acts that anyone could dream up. And he knew she was reading because her eyes were darting back and forth, her brows raised in surprised, her cheeks flushed.

"That ain't mine," he barked, finally gathering his wits about him and jerking it out of her hands.

She stood up and laughed. "It was in your nightstand drawer. You're a dirty boy, Daryl. I mean..." She gestured towards the magazine. "I've learned more about sex in the few minutes I got to read in that thing than I've learned my whole life." She laughed.

"It's my stupid brother's. He plants shit like that in here every goddamn time he comes home."

"So, you don't know any of those tricks in there?" She hid another laugh behind her hand. "Some looked kind of interesting."

"You're juvenile," he grumbled, stalking past her and back out into the hall. He turned, almost running right into her, and tossed the magazine back into his room. He led her back out into the bright afternoon sunlight but he didn't make his way to her car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him to the little lopsided shed behind the house.

He held up a key and grinned. "My brother ain't here and I ain't got a car of my own so we're gonna take his ride."

Her brows came together in a frown. "He has a vehicle that can fit in that little shed?"

Daryl open the padlock and pulled the door open."Yep," he said, his eyes taking in the site of his brother's pride and joy. "He'd likely kill me if he knew I took it but fuck him. He ain't here. Maybe we can ride out to Macon and find our asses some jobs," he said as he backed the bike out of the shed.

"This is amazing. You know how to drive it?" She asked, running her hand down the seat and then watching as he climbed on.

"Nah, I figured we'd look a lot cooler if we pushed it down the road."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest but when the powerful engine roared to life her eyes widened.

"You gonna get on?" He yelled over the roar.

She didn't need to be asked twice. She climbed on behind him, her arms going around his waist and her thighs squeezing his hips as he started walking the bike backwards.

Merle would fucking kill him for this for sure but the feel of her on the back, hanging onto him like that, was well worth the risk. He took the back roads all the way from Gordon to Macon, going too fast but not caring. He loved the bike and planned on building his own some day if he could save up some cash.

Carol had a broad spectrum of interests when it came to job hunting but Daryl stuck to what he knew best and that was garages looking for help. By the time he had gotten three job applications Carol had managed to get six. Two were from thrift stores that seemed to interest her, two were restaurants that were hiring waitresses, one from a pet store and the last one was a vintage record store. They sat together under the shade of an immense elm tree at the park, filling out their paper work diligently.

"This is perfect. I have a good feeling about these," she said absently.

Daryl had already finished filling his out and was now leaning against the tree watching the people come and go on the little paths that wound around them. "I don't know. You'll likely get lucky but I don't think I will," he said matter of factly.

She looked up with a frown. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "I ain't ever been too lucky I don't guess. Ain't no reason for things to change now."

He looked over and noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead she was using her pen to doodle on the toe of her sneaker.

"You know," she muttered without looking up. "I think me and you are good for each other cause until recently, I felt the same way. Kind of like I had a shadow hanging over me all the time."

He waited her out and wasn't disappointed. She finally looked up.

"But I don't feel so bad anymore."

Now it was his turn to frown because she had just learned today that she was probably going to lose the house that she loved so much. "Why is that?"

Her eyes stayed on her doodling. "Because after meeting you I don't feel as lonely anymore. I mean, even if I lose everything, I still have a friend. Before, I didn't even have that. You make me feel good about myself."

He leaned his head back against the rough bark and continued gazing out over the people enjoying the warm day, but his mind was somewhere else. He knew exactly how she felt because he felt that way to. He hadn't known her for very long but he felt like, for once in his life, there was someone around that understood him. For people like him and her, that was important.

And he came to a decision just then. He wasn't exactly sure how but he wasn't going to let her lose that house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and Carol couldn't remember ever having so much fun in her life. Even when it was just the two of them lounging around the back yard, there was a happiness that seemed to seep into her that she'd never known before. She still worried about losing the house, because she was resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to keep it, but she tried to not dwell on that fact. Instead, she let herself have as much fun with Daryl as she could.

He wasn't there all the time, of course. He had spent two nights with her but after that first night there hadn't been a repeat of that heated scene in the guest room. The two of them had an unspoken agreement that things had been speeding along way to fast, but refraining from kissing didn't seem to bother him. It didn't bother her either, even though she thought about it all the time.

She had woken up that morning and showered, dressed in the coolest dress she owned because the weatherman called for soaring temperatures by noon, and was just about to call Daryl to see if he wanted to come over when the phone rang. Thinking that it could possibly be him she picked it up quickly and uttered a cheery hello into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Miss Reynolds?"

Carol's heart sank when she recognized the voice on the other end. "Yes it is. How are you Mr. Dowler?"

"Oh, please, call me Lesley, dear. I was calling to see if you and Mr. Dixon had set a date yet. The clock is ticking, you know?"

"Yeah... I. We haven't made a final decision yet but..." Her voice trailed off and she tried to fight back tears.

"Well do you think you could give me a call here at the office tonight before six o'clock?"

"Yes, that... I can do that."

"Perfect. I'm sorry to be rushing you like this, I know this is a very big step in your life and I hope you can forgive me but I want to see you living out your days in that house just as much as Mary Louise."

"No, sir, I do understand. Thank you for calling." Carol was having a hard time keeping the tears out of her voice so she didn't even wait for him to say anything else before she was hanging up the phone. She glanced around the tidy kitchen and slumped into one of the chairs, finally succumbing to the onslaught of tears.

It just wasn't fair. Not at all. She didn't understand why her luck was so horrible when all she wanted to do was live out here as quietly as possible. She wasn't a bad person so why did bad things always happen to her?

When the phone rang again she was tempted to let it ring but she picked it up, sniffling loudly before muttering a wretched hello.

"What the hell? Are you cryin'?" Daryl barked.

At the sound of his concerned voice she broke down all over again, trying to explain to him about the call from Dowler between pathetic sloppy sobs and hiccups. She should have been embarrassed but she was beyond that at this point. She didn't have anyone else to cry to.

~H~

Daryl hung up the phone and stared at it for a long time, warring with himself once more over the decision that he had made. It was crazy. It was probably the stupidest thing he would ever do but he didn't see any way around it. Not if he wanted to help her.

He went to his father's room, lingering in the doorway for longer than he needed to, already knowing that what he needed was right there in a box under the old man's bed. With a deep breath he retrieved what he needed and left the house with a bag thrown over his shoulder. He took Merle's bike, driving slower than he ever had before, arguing with himself that this was stupid. Very stupid.

He stopped at the stop sign, the last one before reaching her house and planted his feet on the pavement. He could turn around right now if he wanted. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of this mess. Hell he was just a kid. _She_ was just a kid. This was fucking crazy.

Right?

He cursed under his breath and then turned, speeding down her road before he had a chance to tuck tail and go back home. He didn't bother knocking on the door. She knew he was probably coming so she left it unlocked. He checked the kitchen but it was empty. So was the backyard so the only other place she could have been was one of the bedrooms or the bathroom at the back of the house.

Her bedroom door was open and that was where he found her, an open suitcase thrown onto the bed. She was yanking clothes from the closet and stuffing them into the suitcase, unaware that he was standing there.

"Hey," he said, unable to look at her because there was something about the flow of tears on her face that had his insides freezing up.

"I- I called my mom. She wasn't home but I'm sure she won't care if I-" her voice trailed off when he finally looked up, meeting her red rimmed eyes. "I hate this."

He swallowed hard and took an uneasy step further into the room. She dropped the clothes and threw herself at him. He wasn't sure what the hell to do. He was so far out of his league that it was almost comical. She hugged him hard so he did all he could do and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt.

"You ain't gotta go anywhere," he said, his voice thick and almost fearful.

She shook her head and finally looked up. "Dowler has no choice but to do what she wanted him to do. I tried to buy some time but I couldn't come up with a solution so I'll just go and maybe you can come and visit me sometimes. Please? If I thought I wouldn't get to see you anymore I-"

He let go of her and took a step back, his eyes falling to his boots because he couldn't look at her. He shoved his hand into his pocket, his fist closing around a ring that he knew his great grandpa Dixon had given to his great grandma. It could have been in his family even longer than that but he wasn't positive. He was doing this because Carol was his friend and he cared about her. He was doing this because, even though he hadn't done a whole lot of bad in his life, he'd never done a whole lot of good either. He was doing this because there wasn't any other way.

He reached out, grabbed her hand and then turned it up. He shoved the ring into her palm, closed her fingers around it and then dropped his hands.

Her brows pulled together and then she opened her fist. She stared at the ring, her eyes growing wider and wider as the implications finally registered in her mind. She looked up sharply, more questions in her eyes than he could ever hope to answer coherently. When she looked back down she plucked the ring between her finger and thumb and studied it before slipping in onto her left ring finger. It fit.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she shook her head, sliding the ring back off and then pushing it into his hand. "I can't. I can't let you do that, Daryl."

He understood why she wouldn't want it. Who in God's name would want to marry a goddamn Dixon? And it wasn't like this was what _he_ wanted. He didn't want this at all. "It ain't like it's real. It's the only fuckin' way you can keep this house. We do it, then we figure out what we have to do to end it. It's that or you keep packin' and you tuck tail back to your mama's house or you live in your goddamn car. I'm offerin' you an out here, okay? That's it. It ain't anything more than that." He shoved the ring back into her hand.

He expected her to put up a fight. He expected her to throw the fucking ring in his face and tell him that she could sort this mess out on her own. He expected any number of things except for what actually happened. She put the ring back on, met his eyes and nodded.

"When?" She asked.

His mouth was suddenly dry again, his throat raw and constricted. Jesus, what was he doing? Had he expected her to actually go for this craziness? "I don't know."

"Do you expect me to just hand over my virginity if we do this?" She asked, still sounding very serious.

"You're a virgin?" That was actually just as surprising as her actually accepting his odd proposal.

"Of course I am. I told you I've never been in a serious relationship before!"

"Well, no. I told you, it's a fake marriage."

"Daryl, we're both barely out of high school," she said, gazing at the slender ornate ring on her finger.

"Yeah, well... I don't know what to say about that. Are we doin' this or what?"

"Tomorrow. We can go get the license and... and I guess it'll be as legal as it needs to be, right? Is that how this works?"

"Fuck if I know, woman! How many times do you think I've been married?" he felt like he needed to sit down but before he could she was hugging him again and he was sure that he was going to pass the fuck out.

She kissed his cheek, wiped her eyes and then smiled up at him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. I'll call Dowler and tell him everything. You can take the spare room."

"I think I need some air," he muttered, turning from the room.

"You look like you're gonna be sick."

"I might, actually."

"It's just for a few weeks. A month or two at most!" She called after him as he hurried to the back door and the garden beyond. He was sweating, his heart was thundering so loud in his chest that he almost couldn't even hear her for the blood pounding behind his ears.

Jesus, what the fuck was he doing?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Daryl didn't eat much for dinner that night, even though Carol went out of her way to make things she knew he would like and her cooking was always fucking amazing. Every time he looked up at her all he could see was the ring on her finger like it had a huge spotlight on it. His face would flood with heat and he'd look quickly away. He hated feeling this way because he hadn't felt this way with her since the day that he had met her on that stretch of road. Suddenly he was nervous around her and he was unsure of himself and he didn't know what to say to her to ease the tension, even though he was the cause of it all.

They hadn't talked very much and even though she wasn't crying and throwing her things into suitcases she still seemed bothered. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that what was bothering her now was him. Well, not him exactly but the fact that he had returned to that quiet brooding guy that she had met out there on the road.

What he couldn't admit, not even to himself, was that he was scared to death. He was scared because, there was a huge chance that this could ruin their friendship and any chances of building something more. He couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. He couldn't force himself to feel like what he was doing was the right thing because he simply didn't know anymore. What if he helped her and ended up losing her in the process? She was important. Their friendship was important. He wished like hell he knew for a fact that this was the right thing to do. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he needed to run from her, and this impossible situation he had found himself in.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," he said after he grudgingly helped her put the last of the dishes away.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"So, you made calls and stuff and we go to the courthouse tomorrow, right?" He pressed, wishing that she didn't look as miserable as he felt.

She nodded again. "I also did a little digging and as soon as everything is in my name we can get the marriage annulled."

"What the hell's the difference between an annulment and a divorce?"

"An annulment will be like we were never married in the first place."

"So anybody can just go in and tell a judge or whatever that they want to take it back and pretend they were never married?"

She smiled slightly. "Not exactly. When I file, I have to have a reason for wanting the annulment but I already have that covered."

He frowned. "Covered?" He had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

She nodded and chewed her lip nervously. "The marriage won't be consummated. I'm just going to tell them that you... umm... that you can't perform. Believe it or not, that's grounds for an annulment."

He gaped at her. "What! You ain't gonna go in there and tell them no kinda shit like that! I can to perform!" He was too outraged to even care what he was shouting at her.

"I have no doubts about your ability to perform. It's just a believable reason to have a marriage annulled," she said, hands on her hips.

"Oh is that so?" he glared at her.

"Yes."

"So you're gonna march in there and tell some asshole that you don't want to be married to me anymore because I can't get it up and I'm suppose to be just fine with that! Have you lost your goddamn mind!"

"Would you stop yelling at me?" She glared at him.

"Will you get it out of your head that you're gonna knowingly go tell people you married some limp dick fuck? Cause till you get that idea out of your head I'll make you stay married to me for a fucking year."

She opened her mouth but then closed it, her lips thinning out in an angry line. "Are you serious?"

He glared at her. "Of course I am. You can think up a better excuse than that!"

"It isn't like you'll even know the people that think you... you know. Can't get it up."

"I can get it up!" He bellowed.

"I'm well aware of that. If you remember correctly it was up a few weeks ago in your room! I was there! The point is..."

"What? What's the point?" He asked, beyond annoyed at this point.

"Oh just go to bed. That will make it way easier for you to avoid even looking at me," she threw the dishtowel at his face and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"I'm not avoidin' lookin' at you you overly sensitive shithead!" He yelled before storming into his own room and slamming his door even louder than she did.

He kicked off his boots and tossed them into the corner. He couldn't fucking believe she was mad at him right now! He hadn't even done anything! Sure, maybe he hadn't had to yell at her like that. That was an asshole move but he had every damn right to be pissed off.

Then again she was already stressed out and she was right. He had barely looked at her at all the whole day. Already everything between them was changing and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He was happy to help her keep the house but would it be worth it if he lost her? Her _friendship_.

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight knowing that he'd probably hurt her feelings. So what if she was being overly sensitive. Hell, she had every right to be at this point. Him acting like he didn't want to be around her was probably making her feel worse. And now he was starting to feel like a real dick. He was doing something completely insane by going through with marriage at all and it had been his decision. He was the one that had wanted to help. He didn't want her to regret agreeing, even if it did save the house.

He stood up and flung the door open about a half a second before she did the same. They stood their in the doorways, both back lit from the bedside lamps. He stepped out into the hall and closed the bedroom door. "Seein' you wearin' that ring freaks me out a little and that's why I was actin' weird."

"It's okay," she said in a hushed voice. "I guess it is weird. It isn't like I have to wear it."

"I want you to wear it."

"You just don't want to look at me wearing it?" She asked, still so low that he could barely hear her.

He swiped a hand over his face and sighed heavily, needing to make this better before tomorrow because tomorrow was gonna be a lot worse than today. He held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Do over," he said, throwing her words from their first encounter back at her. "I'm Daryl." He felt stupid but she smiled and shook his hand and that made it worth it.

"Carol."

"Nice to meet you, Carol. Will you marry me tomorrow?"

She laughed and jerked his hand until he was standing in front of her. "If you sleep with me," she said with a smile.

He shook his head, remembering clearly her informing him that she was a virgin. "What the hell, Carol! I'm not gonna go in there and... If you wanna do that then shouldn't we wait until tomorrow. I mean, not that we-"

She rolled her eyes. "Sleep, Daryl. In my room, to sleep with me. I've felt lousy all day and I... well, I feel better when you're around."

He eyed her, his face flushing, but finally nodded, letting her pull him into her room. Without a word he collapsed onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. She turned off the light and crawled in next to him, mimicking his actions. Their elbows brushed but that was all.

"This has been a really weird day," she said quietly.

He opened his eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. "Tomorrow probably won't be much better." He was surprised that he felt comfortable, lying in her bed in the dark with her so close, but he was.

A few silent moments passed before she spoke again. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

He thought about that for a moment and then moved one arm from behind his head. "I don't think it's a matter of right or wrong exactly. I mean, you're doin' the only thing you can do, right? Your grandma's heart was in the right place but you shouldn't have to settle on a man you don't wanna be with just so you can have the house she wanted you to have in the first place. At least this way it'll be quick and clean and we'll still be us when it's over. It don't have to change anything if we don't want it to."

"Do you really think you'll want to hang out with your ex wife all the time?" She asked.

He felt her hand slide into his as she laughed but he could tell that she was still nervous. Her hand shook slightly when her fingers tangled with his own. He ignored the feel of the ring. "I won't mind if you won't. Hell, I'll be a legend. The first man in my family to marry and divorce right after they turn eighteen. Cause we're getting a goddamn divorce. I'm not letting you tell people I'm awful in the sack."

She laughed at that and then turned into him, settling down deeper into the blanket that he was lying on. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure about this chapter. I went over it again and again, changed stuff and I'm still not sure about it. Guess I'll just throw it out there anyway. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Why the fuck does it gotta be so goddamn hot in here?" Daryl nearly barked, pulling the neck of his shirt away from his skin. He hadn't dressed up. His shirt had sleeves and his pants didn't have any holes in them so that was good enough for him. Carol hadn't bothered with anything fancy either. Both looked like they were on their way to the Golden Corral instead of their own wedding.

Carol gave him a wide eyed tight lipped look, clearly telling him to keep his voice down. He hadn't realized he'd spoken very loud but several suit clad men walking down the wide courthouse isle looked disapprovingly over their shoulders.

"Why the hell are they makin' us wait out here all afternoon?" He asked, swallowing down the acid that was rising in his throat. His stomach burned uncomfortably.

"Dowler has to be a witness and he isn't even here yet. We still have fifteen minutes before it's time."

"Then why the hell did we get here so early?" He grumbled, shifting on the hard bench.

She sighed. "Daryl, are you sure you-"

"Shut up. I told you I was sure. Where the hell did you go this morning?" He asked, watching as more smartly dressed people passed them.

"Don't tell me to shut up. And I was shopping if you must know."

He eyed her. She crossed her arms over her chest and, with a stony look, proceeded to ignore him. "Shoppin' for what? You didn't even come back with anything."

He watched a slow flush turn her face red and didn't press her when she didn't answer. He figured it was something personal that he didn't have any business knowing about.

"Carol?"

Daryl lurched to his feet when he heard Dowler's voice. Carol stood too and he felt her stiffen next to him. When he looked up he saw that Dowler wasn't alone. There was a tall blonde striding along beside him. Daryl instantly disliked her and it had nothing to do with Carol's obvious tension. The woman had a calculating look about her that he instantly distrusted. It was strange because she resembled Carol a lot, if Carol was a snake in the grass ready to strike at something.

Dowler looked as uncomfortable as Daryl felt but the old man offered him a smile and shook Daryl's hand firmly. "Carol, Veronica here called this morning inquiring about when the family could proceed with the... er... redistribution of-"

Veronica interrupted. "The rest of us wanted to know when we were going to be able to sell the property when I was informed that you were getting married today. I got on the first flight to see for myself since I was spending a little time at the summer home in the Keys. None of us were under the impression that you had any plans of marrying."

Carol gave the woman a cold look. "You all thought you would sell off my grandma's-"

"She was my grandmother to, Carol," Veronica said, her voice laced with loathing.

Dowler cleared his throat. "Shall we get started then. Carol, you at least get to have one member of your family here to be a second witness. That's... nice."

"Carol," Veronica said, changing tactics and smiling. "You can't be serious about this. We know what you're up to here and you can't possibly think it will work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carol said, her hand slipping into Daryl's. Her grip was almost painful.

Veronica looked at Daryl then, her eyes, the same color as Carol's but somehow lacking Carol's warmth, raked over him. "Are you even old enough to legally marry someone? Shouldn't your parents be here to give consent," she laughed at her own little joke.

"My mom's dead and my old man couldn't make it. Jail," Daryl deadpanned, his eyes narrowing on the woman's. "But no worries. I'm old enough."

The woman's eyes went back to Carol. "You do understand that if this is just some ploy to get your hands on the place, it won't work. If the marriage ends within a year and half, you forfeit the inheritance.

Daryl felt the blood drain from his face at that. She hadn't told him that part. Had she known?

"What are you talking about?" Carol asked, trying hard to keep her voice level.

"Mary Louise knew you were smart, Carol. She made this whole thing solid. Listen, let's just go back to the house and I'll go over the paperwork with you. It's a seller's market and with all the acreage we'll all get a heavy-"

"Nobody is selling that land, or the house," Carol growled.

Veronica gave Carol one last withering look and then followed a nervous looking Dowler into a room to their right. As soon as the door shut Carol turned to him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I swear I didn't know. Dowler never said anything to me about staying married for a certain... Oh my God. We have to stop. This is insane. It was insane before but now it's..."

"That bitch ain't getting her claws on a damn thing that belongs to you," Daryl said, not sure where this new courage was coming from. Maybe it was because he knew that whoever this Veronica person was, he knew she was nothing but a bully. A bully that was used to getting her way and he'd been walked on by people like her all his life and wasn't about to let her ruin Carol's. That woman didn't care about the memories or the heritage or the old woman that had had such an impact on Carol's life. She only cared about what kind of profit she could turn.

"Are you sure?" Carol whispered, searching his eyes.

He shook his head. "No, but we're doin' this." He pulled her into the room. Dowler and Veronica were standing off to the side and it looked like the poor old man was getting an ear full. When he looked up and saw Carol and Daryl he looked relieved. Another man was standing behind a podium, shuffling papers that he handed off to another man that hurried away with them. By the time they were halfway there it was Carol almost pulling him along since he felt that his legs had turned into cement.

His heart started pounding as the man smiled down at the two of them. He frantically felt around in his pants pocket for the small gold band that he'd stowed there earlier while Carol was apparently on a spur of the moment shopping trip. He finally felt the outline of it and breathed out a sigh of relief.

He realized that he was crushing Carol's hand with his own and he loosened his hold. She was smiling at the man who was speaking but he realized he hadn't heard a word the guy had said, not at all, so he looked up and strained his ears but all he could hear was the rush of blood blocking out the man's voice and a strange whistling sound that he'd never heard before. He looked into Carol's worried eyes and felt a little more calm.

"Daryl Matthew Dixon and Carol Anne Reynolds, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love, as you join together in the vows of marriage."

He was gonna pass the fuck out. He knew it. He kept his eyes glued to Carol's as sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades.

"Daryl Dixon, do you take Carol Reynolds to be your wife?

Daryl looked up at the man and then back down at Carol and nodded. "Yeah," he croaked. "Yeah, I do." Oh fuck... He was really doing this... He shouldn't be doing this! He didn't know what he was doing. Why the hell had he ever thought that this was a good idea?

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "I do." Carol's eyes were misty now and he had to look away. This was wrong. This wasn't a joke or a game and they shouldn't have agreed to go through with this. It wasn't right to mock something like this.

The man turned to Carol then but she didn't look at him, her eyes didn't leave Daryl's. He could read the same regret in her own eyes. They hadn't thought this through. They had both assumed that they would go in, he'd hand her the ring, their would be some papers to sign and that would be that. And it was clear that the man behind the podium didn't know their internal struggle. Thought the tears in her eyes as she listened to the same words, answering "I do" in a voice choked with emotion, were tears of happiness.

"Now, Mr. Dixon, if you'll repeat after me...

Oh God... But he repeated the words, words that came out rough sounding even to his own ears. "I, Daryl Dixon, take you, Carol Reynolds, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer... but probably for poorer cause all I really know how to do is fix cars and that don't bring much bread to the table..."

She laughed and the man smiled widely and Daryl took a deep breath and went on.

"And I... I... uh... Promise my love to you... With this ring, I thee wed." despite how sweaty his hands were, despite how badly they were shaking, he didn't drop the ring but slipped it firmly onto her finger, where it rested perfectly against the engagement ring that he hadn't even really had to give her.

Carol repeated the process but without the joke in the middle and surprised the hell out of him when she pulled out a ring herself. It was made of a darker metal than silver that glinted dully in the overhead lights. He stared at it and then dropped his hands because they were shaking even worse now.

"I picked it up today," she whispered.

The man went on. "Daryl, Carol, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so to can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it will also take trust, to know in your hearts that you want the best for one another. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together, even when this is not always easy to do.

"It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together."

The words seemed to leave small cuts in their wake and Daryl felt worse than he ever had in his life for making light of this, for ever thinking that it was okay to do something like this without...

"Daryl, Carol, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be husband and wife! Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride."

He wasn't thinking about the others in the room that were watching them. He wasn't thinking about land or the will of an old woman. All he could really think about was how wet Carol's face was and how he wanted her to know that maybe they were going to be okay. Somehow, it was just going to have to be okay and even if it wasn't, she wasn't alone. He was going to be there with her and they would get through it. So he kissed her, not like she had kissed him that first time and not like he had kissed her back when he'd nearly mauled her in the guest room.

This kiss, maybe because of the situation they had found themselves in, seemed to seal every goddamn promise they had just made. It was confusing and terrifying but for those few fleeting moments, before Dowler cleared his throat and Daryl came to his senses, he was kissing her like a husband would have kissed his wife if this had been real...

But it wasn't real and the salty taste on his lips was proof of that because the tears were almost bitter and suddenly the ring on his finger felt heavy and very cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Carol couldn't believe she had done this. She wanted to lock herself in her room and not come back out, like a child. Daryl looked like he felt the same. Everything they had said to each other had been very beautiful and she had never thought that words could weigh on her like this, every one of them like a great heavy stone. They were mocking something sacred in her opinion and it was sick.

"Lovely," Dowler said, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief as the four of them stepped out of the courthouse and into the afternoon sunlight. "Just lovely. Never in all my years, never at the most grand weddings I've been a guest to, have I ever seen two young people look at one another with what the two of you... My goodness, simply beautiful." He turned and hugged Carol quickly and then shook Daryl's hand, pumping it up and down so hard Daryl was in danger of bouncing out of his boots.

Veronica was watching them with a frown. Carol had never liked her. Even when they had been children, Veronica had been a cold and cruel girl. Although she wasn't Carol's only cousin, she was definitely the least liked. Carol knew that it was all Veronica's idea to sell off the land that had been in their family for more generations than Carol even knew. The only thing that mattered to Veronica was money, even though she had plenty of it, more than enough.

"Well," Veronica said, her tone haughty, "That certainly looked more than convincing. Do the two of you have a honeymoon destination in mind?" She asked.

Carol glared as the woman blatantly eyed Daryl, like she was getting visuals of what Carol may be sampling later. It made her want to slap the woman right in the face. As far as Veronica was concerned, the man had just married her cousin and she had the audacity to stand there and stare at him like she was-

"You ready to go home?" Daryl asked, ignoring Veronica, even though the woman had worn a very low cut dress that showed her ample breasts.

Carol nodded without looking at him and shoved the car keys into his hand. "Yes." She grabbed his hand and they both stepped around Veronica without a word.

The ride home was silent, Daryl focusing on the road and Carol resting her head on the glass of the window, closing her eyes against the bright and cheerful day. She didn't want to think about what Veronica had said about the measures taken to insure that Carol wouldn't be able to trick anyone. A year and half. This had all been completely insane. She should have known that nothing would be as easy as she had thought it would be.

"What the hell?"

Daryl's voice had her looking up as he pulled into the driveway and she groaned out loud. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

He maneuvered the car around the SUV that was parked in the drive. Carol felt a flash of anger hotter than she had ever felt before. Of all days this son of a bitch had to come pester her? Hadn't things been bad enough for her? Before Daryl could even get the car in park Carol shoved the door open, slamming it closed so hard she was lucky the glass didn't shatter.

Ed was leaning coolly against the trucks hood, his feet crossed at the ankles and an arrogant smile on his face.

"Who's your chauffeur?" Ed asked, his gaze raking over her much the same way Veronica's had Daryl.

"You need to go," she said, stopping a few feet away. "I've told you over and over that I don't want to see you anymore and last time-"

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked, stopping next to her, eying Ed with an open look of contempt.

Ed's eyes narrowed on Daryl.

"No," Carol barked, pointing to Ed's vehicle and glaring. "You need to leave now. If you come here again I'm calling the police."

Daryl surprised her by chuckling. "This the ex?" He asked, catching her eye.

"I wouldn't get to cocky new blood. This one will realize that she made a mistake. I'm just biding my time."

Daryl's brows rose in mock surprise. "Well shit. Guess he told me," he said, looking at Carol again.

Carol scowled. "Ed, you don't understand. Me and you will never happen. Ever. I want you to leave."

Ed scoffed and pushed off away from his truck, smiling. "You say that n-"

"I'm married," Carol snapped. "To him. So if you don't want my husband to kick your ass off our property then you'll get in that truck of yours and get the hell as far away from me as you can or I swear the next time I see you I'll shoot you right in the ass!" She was yelling now and hadn't realized that she had been walking towards the man until she felt Daryl's arm go around her waist and hold her still. "Now."

Ed looked stunned and for the first time, uncertain. His eyes slid to her hand and then narrowed but he finally got the hint and, reluctantly, got into the truck and backed out. Daryl dropped his arm and stepped back as she rounded on him.

"That egocentric son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Daryl's eyes widened as she kicked at the gravel. She was acting like a mad woman and knew it but it was a lot easier to take out her frustrations on Ed than wallow in her own self pity some more. He nodded towards the house and, together, they walked towards it. Daryl kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. She couldn't look at him directly.

"I don't understand why the hell Dowler hadn't mentioned anything about staying married," she said as they stepped inside.

He closed the door and then leaned against it without saying anything at all. He looked as troubled as she felt.

"What we did today wasn't right," she said softly, staring at the rings on her finger. When Daryl didn't say anything she finally looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her either, but twisting his own ring around his finger and then he slid it off, his brows coming together in a frown as he closed his fist around it and then held it out to her. Swallowing down a lump in her throat she did the same, handing them over as she took his back.

"No it wasn't," he muttered.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" She asked, pocketing the ring she had went out and bought earlier.

He shook his head but he didn't put the rings in his pocket. Instead he stared at them much like he had done his own before looking up at her. He didn't say anything at all.

"Do you want to go ahead and end it?" She asked reluctantly. "I mean, I thought it would be easy just to go through the motions and everything but it wasn't easy at all and now we have to keep this up for over a year? We can't do that."

He waited her out, still keeping his mouth closed as he watched her carefully.

"It's a house. That's all it is. Veronica can have it. I'll take my inheritance and I'll..."

"Fuck that," he snapped, causing her to look up sharply. "Fuck that right in the ass." He grabbed her hand and shoved the rings back onto her ring finger. "Give me my goddamn ring back," he demanded, his eyes stony.

She didn't argue. She shoved it into his hand and he slid it back on.

"You wanna know what we're gonna do?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

She nodded her head because at this point, she really didn't have a clue and anything he suggested would be better than feeling so unsure of everything.

"We're gonna be fuckin' married. She ain't getting a damn thing."

"Daryl, I don't know how the hell to be a wife," she argued but she felt a little better at this new attitude of his.

He gripped her shoulders, turned her around and slapped her hard on the ass. "We can practice. Go make me a sandwich and I'll go channel surf till I fall asleep on the couch."

She turned, her mouth hanging open and then she caught his eye. He raised his brows at her and waved towards the kitchen. Her hands went to her hips and she glared at him. "I am not making you a sandwich!"

He smiled slightly and then his face sobered and she could tell that he was searching for the right words. What he had to say next, she knew, wasn't another attempt to make light of the situation. "Look, I feel the same way, alright. Doing what we did, for the reasons we did it, that was wrong. We both know it was. After everything we had to say, knowin' we didn't mean it, it was tough. I get that, alright. But we did it and now we have to figure out a way to make it work."

She chewed the inside of her lip and held his gaze steadily. "You really think we can make this work?"

He nodded.

"What makes you so sure?"

He didn't look away but she could tell that he wanted to. "I don't know shit about love. I ain't sure if either one of us do if you wanna know the truth. I think we're in way over our heads and I think it's gonna be one bumpy fuckin' road for a while but... I can't think of anybody else I'd do somethin' like this for. Whatever we are, all that shit about sticking by each other, even if neither one of us know what's comin', I meant that. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"You want to stay married to me?" She asked, trying, and failing, to not let his words light a spark of hope in her chest.

"Yeah, I do. We gotta try, right?"

She sighed and then she hugged him, feeling a lot better than she did a few minutes ago. She forced the memory of the way he had kissed her earlier out of her mind and then she pulled back. His hands lingered at her waist. "You are the best man I've ever met."

He snorted. "You need to get out more."

"I mean it," she said severely.

"Okay," he said.

She kissed his cheek lightly and then took a step away. "What do you want on your sandwich?"

He grinned. "That's my girl."

She knew they were teasing each other but the endearment sent her heart soaring.

 **Hopefully this chapter didn't offend anyone with the sandwich jab. He was totally joking but I have gotten outraged messages for way less than that so I wanted to clear it up. Daryl was trying to get a laugh out of her. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just filler and I'm sorry it's so short! Hope you like it anyway and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

That night Daryl didn't get a lot of sleep. The parting in the hallway had been awkward since they were legally married and were both dallying outside of their rooms instead of doing any sort of consummating. He didn't even dare kiss her because he knew exactly where his head would go if he did. Merle often said that there wasn't enough blood in a man's body to fill both heads so when the little one got it's interests peaked, the big one went blank.

He'd always thought Merle was a nasty bastard that liked to talk lewd shit but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe the man was on to something. Daryl had sent word to Merle that he no longer lived in their dad's house and had sent him his new address. He hadn't mentioned Carol and he sure as hell didn't say anything about getting married. He'd find out soon enough as soon as he was back on leave.

He finally fell asleep worrying about Merle's reaction to all of this and wondering if he should tell Merle the truth and risk him blowing up and going on about how stupid Daryl was, or let the man think that the marriage was real and that he'd done it on a whim. Either way he was sure that he was going to end up getting an ear full.

He was woken up the next morning by the sound of the door banging open and before he had even opened his eyes Carol had bounded onto the bed, rolling right over top of him and causing him to grunt loudly. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He growled as he looked up at her. She was now sitting up on her knees next to him, nearly bouncing on the bed as she thrust her cell phone in his face, grinning like a maniac.

He stared at it and then turned bleary eyes on her grinning face. She wasn't wearing anything but an oversized sleep shirt as far as he could see. What the hell was she doing crawling all over him like that while she was half naked? "What the hell are you doin'?" He grumbled trying to swat the phone out of his face.

She shoved the phone back at him and then sighed, fiddling with it for a second before holding it out again and then suddenly Daryl was listening to a message from one of the garages in Macon he had applied to. They wanted him to give them a call to set up an interview that afternoon.

He sat up, looking at the clock. It was only six in the damn morning.

"Are you excited?" She asked, still bouncing on her knees.

His back hit the mattress and he eyed her. "Yeah, I am, but it's six. I can be happy in a few hours after I finally get out of bed." He grunted loudly when she was climbing back over him. "Damn it, Carol!"

She was straddling his midsection, still smiling. Her hair was a mess and he almost smiled back. He had the urge to push it out of her face but he stayed still. "This is perfect."

"What is? You bargin' in here and pesterin' the hell outta me? Go back to bed."

"It's perfect that my husband has his very first job interview. We're taking this grown up thing by the balls."

His face flamed. "Cut that shit out." He rolled slightly, causing her to topple off of him but instead of slipping out of bed she crawled under his quilt and laid there on her back. "Maybe I'll get a phone call too."

"Thought you had an inheritance to live off of?" He asked, covering his eyes with his forearm.

She snorted at that. "My grandma wasn't a rich woman. I have less than ten thousand dollars. Not enough to keep us living in the lap of luxury for years."

"Even if you don't get a call, it won't take a whole lot of money to keep us afloat anyhow. We ain't got rent to pay. As long as I can keep us fed and keep the lights on, you ain't gotta stress if you don't get a call of your own." He yawned and stretched, hoping he could fall back to sleep fast.

"You'd just let me stay home to do whatever I wanted while you worked?" She asked and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He shrugged. "I don't guess I'd care. Work. Don't work. Just let me sleep."

"Well, I want to work, but you're sweet for giving me the option."

He sighed and after a few quiet moments he heard her slow even breathing. She'd fallen asleep and he followed quickly. When he woke up again it was almost eight, which, he figured, was a more acceptable time to get up than six.

He had rolled over in his sleep, facing the girl sleeping next to him and his eyes widened. She was on her stomach, her head turned away and the night shirt riding half way up her back. Her underwear did what it was suppose to do, covering her ass, but the way the material clung to her, wrapping low around her hips, had his heart racing uncomfortably.

She shifted and then rolled over onto her back. He did the same, avoiding looking anymore because his train of thought was heading into dangerous territory. That and he didn't want to look at her like that while she wasn't even awake. It was something Merle would have done. He wasn't Merle. If he was Merle then he wouldn't have spent his wedding night in here alone.

Instead of staring at all of that perfect exposed skin he slid out of bed, gathering up some clothes as silently as he could and then left her sleeping, pocketing her cell phone because she was the one that had the numbers to all the places they had tried to get jobs.

The man he spoke to seemed stressed out since he had lost two mechanics in a matter of days and was swamped. He had to find replacements on short notice and Daryl's application just so happened to be on top so he was the first the man called that morning. So far he was the only one to call back. He eagerly offered to come in earlier for the interview, feeling like this would make him look even better. The man readily agreed.

Daryl hung up and hauled ass back to his bedroom, snatching his boots off the floor and glanced up. She was still on her back, one knee bent and one arm slung across her eyes. "Hey!" He said loudly, causing her to jerk awake.

She sat up, running a hand over her face before she squinted up at him. "What time is it?"

"Time to give me your keys or get up and get dressed so you can give me a ride. I have to be there in forty five minutes."

She crawled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. "You haven't had anything to eat."

He shook his head and shoved his feet in his boots. "I'll eat when I get back. You takin' me or you giving me the car?"

She waved him away as she stepped out the door, yawning loudly. "Take the car. I don't have to be anywhere. I'm a loser with no job."

He followed her down the hall and snatched the keys off the peg by the door. "I don't know when I'll be back. Sounds like he needs somebody to start soon."

She turned, hands on her hips and a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think we should find a cheap car for sale? I mean, the money I had was suppose to do me until I found work but you found work and once I get a job we'll need two vehicles."

He chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully. "I ain't having you buy me a car."

She sighed. "I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on buying _us_ a car. We need more than one vehicle. I'll pay for it now and you can pay me back."

He thought about it and then nodded. "That's probably smart. We might not even work the same shift once you get a job so I don't guess we have much choice."

She smiled. "That's a very grown up way to look at it. Now, go on and be an adult before I make you stay home and eat something." She turned him around and then shoved him towards the door.

He turned, ready to ask her if she was sure she didn't mind him taking the car but he didn't get the chance. She kissed him full on the mouth quickly and then grinned before shutting the door in his face. He stood there, wondering if he should go back in there and kiss her back or if he should get his ass to Macon before the guy on the phone got a hold of someone more qualified than him. He'd never been to any kind of Technical school for this kind of job and most times that was what bosses were looking for. He grudgingly headed towards the car.

He did have one thing going for him, school or not, he was damn good at working on cars. There wasn't a damn thing that any man with a degree could do that Daryl couldn't. Merle had taught him everything he knew before Daryl was ten damn years old. He knew his way around a car.

Now all he had to do was show up and show the man that he had what it takes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Daryl got the job and not only took the day shift position but also volunteered to take the second shift on until they found someone else for the job. This meant that he would be gone from eight in the morning until ten at night.

For the first few weeks Carol hated it but she did find a cheap pickup truck that she paid cash for and they were no longer a one vehicle household. Daryl took the truck and left her the car and it made him being gone a lot easier since she could at least leave the house if she wanted.

Finally, just when she was about to consider going back to Macon and trying her hand at different places for employment, Carol finally got a phone call but it didn't turn out to be as great as she had expected. It was the pet store in Macon and they needed someone full time. That was the good news. The bad news was, it was a third shift after hours position. She would be in charge of cleaning out cages, doing inventory and feeding the reptiles. The owners didn't feed them during the day since there were usually small children in the store and none of them needed to watch a ten foot long python devour a rat.

Carol accepted the job but this meant that what little time she was able to spend with Daryl would be over. But she needed the job and she wasn't about to turn it down just because the hours weren't ideal. The truck had cost her two thousand dollars and she wasn't delusional. She had less than eight thousand left and that wasn't enough to live off of for long.

It was a very long and lonely few weeks. By the time she got home from work, Daryl was gone and she fell into bed, unaccustomed to staying up all night long. Daryl would come home, exhausted but seeming happy in his oil covered clothes, and he would jump straight in the shower. By the time he was out, she was gone to work.

It made her miserable. She missed their lazy days of just hanging out together and getting to know one another. This whole marriage business aside, she had never had such a normal relationship with a guy before.

The only thing that she had to look forward to was the fact that Daryl said that his boss had finally gotten someone for the second shift position at the garage and he wouldn't be working doubles much longer.

The day that he had told her about it she came home determined to make it a good day. She didn't have to go in that night and she was going to spend at least a little bit of time with him, even if she had to miss out on sleep to do it. So she took a nap, setting her alarm so she wouldn't be tempted to sleep the day away. She showered and spent thirty minutes standing in front of her closet, glaring at her clothes.

She needed something... sexy. She flushed even thinking it but it was true. How the hell was she going to properly seduce her husband into coming home early when she didn't have anything nearly short enough or low cut enough? She snatched up a red sun dress and held it up before shaking her head and tossing it to the side.

Who the hell was she kidding anyway? She'd given him opportunities before to try something but he never took the bait. She'd tried flirting. She'd tried winning him over with food. She had even tried climbing in bed with him, but nothing had worked. He acted like she were his sister or something and it was infuriating. Sure, she hadn't wanted to sleep with him that first night he had stayed. That had been too soon. Their situation was a delicate one, however, and she was still a little confused. Sure, they were married but the marriage hadn't been a real one, not in the physical sense. Did he have plans on dating other people after they were finally able to end it? Were they going to pursue a real relationship while they were stuck in the marriage?

She simply didn't know and with their schedules, she probably never would. She cared about him and the thought of him being with another woman made her sick to her stomach. But what the hell did that mean?

She picked up the red dress and put it on because she didn't have anything else that screamed sex appeal. She took a long time in front of the mirror, using what felt like, a hundred bobby pins to keep her hair from straying from the elaborate twist she had forced it into. By the time she was finished with herself she was actually surprised at her reflection. If this didn't get the man's attention then she was giving up. She actually looked... hot. She laughed at herself and flushed at her reflection for thinking it.

~H~

Daryl blinked sweat and grime out of his eyes as he worked. He felt like he'd been under the car for most of the morning and he was more than ready for his lunch break. He was starving, missing Carol's cooking, and he was bone weary. Sure, he was making money now and he was gaining some points with the boss by busting his ass like this but goddamn, he'd be a liar if he tried to say he didn't miss Carol. Because he did. He missed her like crazy and it wasn't something he was used to. Most of the people in his life, up until meeting her anyway, weren't really worth missing.

"Did you see the chick up front talking with Lonnie?"

Daryl shook his head as the other two mechanics started talking again. That was all these jackasses ever did was run their mouths. They didn't seem to ever be doing much of anything else.

"I did. I tell you, my old lady looked anything like that and my ass wouldn't be hitting bars after leavin' this hell hole."

Daryl snorted, shaking his head again. What a piece of shit.

"Well, I don't have a wife and my girlfriend's at home with her own husband," the man laughed, "so if I get a chance to talk to that fine piece, I'm getting her number. Guaranteed."

Daryl clenched his jaw and kept working.

"Wife or not, I think I'll give it a try myself. This chick ain't just hot. She's wholesome too. Ass just screaming to be manhandled."

This was the only part of the job that Daryl really didn't like. The other two mechanics were always talking shit like this and it made him kind of sick. The one with the wife was Abe Ford. He was okay when he wasn't talking. The other one, the one with the married girlfriend, was Shane Walsh. Daryl didn't care much for him at all. Marriage was some serious shit and these two dumb asses acted like it was just some sort of joke. Hell, Daryl took his own vows more seriously than Abe did and under the circumstances, that was just fucked up. And Shane was deliberately fucking some other man's wife. It was all just a sick joke to them.

"Holy shit," Abe said after a pause. "She's heading this way."

The two men fell silent and then Daryl could hear the door of his boss's office open. He imagined both of the men, strutting around like two dim witted peacocks and he was half tempted to tell the poor girl that if she had any sense she'd turn the fuck around and not make eye contact with either of them. But it wasn't any of his business so he just kept on working.

"Well, hello there, sweetheart. Can I help you with somethin'?" Abe asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Daryl Dixon."

Daryl damn near dropped a wrench right onto his own face at the sound of Carol's voice. He slid out from under the car and stood up quickly. And then the realization that she was who these cock suckers were talking about hit him and he turned cold eyes on the two men ogling her. She was grinning at him, oblivious to their appreciative stares.

"If you two don't put your eyeballs back in your fuckin' head I'm gonna gouge them the fuck out," he snapped, managing to draw their attention away from Carol.

Both men looked at him, brows raised. This was actually the first time he'd bothered talking to either of them since he started nearly a month ago.

Carol cleared her throat and he stopped glaring at the two men long enough to look at her, to really look at her. He'd been attracted to her since the moment he met her, admired her every day since, but today she seemed to have woven some kind of spell over herself that made it hard for him to take his eyes off of her. Maybe it was because he'd barely gotten to see her in weeks. Whatever the reason, he forgot all about being pissed off at the two other men in the room.

"Your boss just told me that you were gonna get off at four today but he said if you wanted you could take off now. I thought you were working another double shift so I brought you lunch," she held up a bag, her smile turned uncertain. "But if you're leaving I don't suppose you'll need it."

He nodded and finally tore his gaze away from her to Abe and Shane, who were talking in low voices now, both looking a little embarrassed to know that Daryl had heard what they had been saying. Abe looked up.

"So, Dixon, this your girlfriend?" He asked, gesturing towards Carol.

Daryl didn't answer. Instead he gestured for Carol to follow him towards the break room where the time clock was. He was livid at those assholes for saying the shit they had said but he was happy as fuck that she was here. "You got me off half a day. Should have thought to have you come in here more often," he said, avoiding looking at her for the moment.

"Why were you so mean to those guys?" She asked as they headed out the exit door off the room.

He shook his head.

"You were jealous!"

He glanced over and saw her beaming at him. He stopped walking, hands on his hips. "I'd just had to listen them talkin' about the hot piece that was talkin' to Lonnie. Then I had to listen to them talk about how neither would mind cheating on their women so they were gonna try to get the hot pieces number. So, yeah, hearin' all that and then findin' out that it was you they were talkin' about pissed me off. You happy?"

"I am. It means you care," she was still smiling.

He rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the shaded tables in the back of the lot. "You know I care."

She sat down across from him and dug around in the bag until she was passing him the lunch she'd made. "Are we exclusive?" She asked suddenly.

He had just taken a huge bite of a thick roast beef sandwich and he stopped mid chew, cheeks bulging. "Hmm?"

She watched him, chewing a much smaller bite. "Well, say it wasn't me in there that those men were talking about. Say it was some other woman. Some better looking more successful more experienced woman, and she got a glimpse of you and wanted the two of you to get naked in the truck, no strings attached. Would you do it?"

"Are you fucking high!" He barked.

She shook her head. "It's a perfectly reasonable question, Daryl. Would you sleep with another woman if the opportunity presented itself?"

"No, I wouldn't. Why? You got your eye on somebody else or somethin'?" The thought had the food turning sour in his stomach.

She made a face. "Of course not!"

"Then why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"Because, I was curious."

"Well, cut that shit out," he grumbled.

"Do you think you'll ever love me?" she asked, taking a drink and eying him like she was asking if he thought the Cowboys would make it to the Superbowl.

He paused, his eyes widening and his own bottle of coke stalled in front of his face. "What?" He managed.

"I was wondering if you thought you will ever actually love me?"

He stared at her, unable to believe that she could sit over there and ask him something like that without a care in the world. Like she was asking if he thought that it could possibly rain next week. She was looking at him with a calm that didn't seem to fit with the question. Why the hell would she ask him something like that?

"Well? I guess that answers that," she said with a nervous little laugh.

"What?" He asked again but he couldn't think of anything else to say. She thought that he was ignoring her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings with the answer. But that wasn't true at all.

She waved him away. "It's okay. I was just wondering."

"Yes," he said suddenly when it looked like the smile on her face was going to shatter.

She looked up from her sandwich then. "Yes what?"

He felt the blood rush into his face and he looked away. "I think I could. If I didn't then I don't think I would have done what I did."

"Marrying me you mean?" She asked softly.

He looked away again. "What the fuck brought this on?"

She shrugged. "I think we should be honest with one another. I wouldn't want you being with other women, even though I know the marriage is a sham. I... I don't know. The thought makes me kind of sick. And what those men said, that bothered you?"

He huffed and continued chewing without answering that question because she already knew the answer.

"This is going to get very complicated isn't it?" She asked.

He met her eyes then and nodded. Complicated indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Carol was glad that she laid it all out there. He needed to know how she felt and she needed to know that there was a chance. That was all she had wanted. She wasn't banking on the fact that he was going to close himself off, however, but that was exactly what he did.

They didn't say much more as they ate and when they finished she kept glancing at him, hoping to catch his eye, wishing he'd give her some sign that they were okay after her small interrogation, but she got nothing. He hadn't looked at her again.

He cleared away the mess, shoving their trash into the bag that she had brought their lunch in and then stuffing all of that in a trash bin not far from the back door to the garage. He turned, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. "You ready to head home. I'm filthy and I'm beat. I could sleep for three days straight."

She swallowed hard and nodded, though he didn't see it. She was tired herself, only sleeping a few hours after her shift the night before, but she'd been hoping that they would get to spend a little time together. That was why she had sweet talked his boss into letting him off after lunch.

She left first, offering him a smile and a small wave but he didn't return either and she found herself wishing she hadn't said anything at all. She'd rather live without knowing things than have him not speak to her. He'd admitted that there were a lot in the cards for them to eventually explore but then he had shut it all down. She felt completely defeated by the time they got home. Gray clouds were rolling in from the west, the scent of rain on the air, but she barely noticed any of it.

By the time they reached the porch the wind was picking up. She found this pretty fitting.

"I'm gonna go change," she said quickly after hanging her car keys on the peg. She felt stupid for wearing the dress anyway. The only ones that seemed to have noticed were men she wasn't the least bit interested in. Daryl didn't care about things like that and she knew it.

"Why?" He asked, and for the first time she saw his eyes really take her in.

She shrugged and turned around. "Because," she said before taking off towards her bedroom. By the time she was dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and an old holey shirt she didn't feel like she had the energy to go out there and face him. She'd wanted to spend time with him but now she wished she'd left him alone. She could have used the sleep anyway.

Her bed looked very inviting so she crawled in, knowing there were still a thousand things that needed saying but also knowing that she wasn't going to say them. Not after enduring his emotional shut down. Why make it worse?

Even though her mind was full of worries and she felt depressed, she slipped off to sleep quickly.

~H~

Daryl was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was wrong with Carol and he knew that he should probably say something but he didn't know what to say. Talking about things like that wasn't something he had much experience with and the truth was, he was just trying to process her words from earlier.

All that talk about love made him nervous as fuck. He didn't know a damn thing about it, really, and he didn't feel comfortable talking about it like it was a normal topic. There was a lot about him that she didn't know about and he felt like, if he ever broke down and told her how he really felt about her then he would also have to open up and tell her other things.

Or show her.

And that wasn't a can of worms that he was willing to open. He didn't understand how the hell people did it. To open up to another person and show them every fucking weakness they had, every secret they held on to, and trust that the person wouldn't take it all and use it to hurt them. It was insane is what it was. Either that or he was just more fucked up than he thought.

That was the reason he hadn't touched her since they'd gotten married. He'd had opportunities. She seemed to have sent a clear message that she was willing now. But now was different. The only thing left keeping this whole marriage a fake was the fact that they didn't do anything like that. Once the relationship went physical, it would all be real. And regardless of how he felt about her, it couldn't be. They were too young. It was bad enough pretending.

He finished his shower and then glanced up into the mirror as he dried himself off. He secured the towel around his waist and then turned slightly so he had a partial view of his back. He scowled at what he saw. Scars littered the flesh there, each one a reminder that he was different. He was weak. He couldn't even earn the love of his own father.

Face flaming with familiar humiliation he slipped his shirt over his head. This was why it simply wouldn't work. No matter how much he wanted things to, he had to remember that you couldn't depend on anyone. You couldn't ever truly trust anyone and the only person you could rely on was yourself. It didn't matter what they had said to each other the day they had married. It didn't matter that he hadn't even thought of taking the ring off his finger since he'd stubbornly put it back on that day. Despite how far he was falling for the girl, he had to keep himself in check. He couldn't let the fantasy they were now living take hold and drag him under. He was playing a part. This was a game of their own design. He needed to remember that. But God, it was hard.

He was pretty sure that he loved her. He was also sure that nothing would ever come of it. There was too damn much at stake. He'd been hurt enough to last himself two lifetimes.

He left the bathroom in a worse mood than he had been in when he had gotten home. The house was still and silent other than the sound of rain on the roof and pinging off the windows. The kitchen was deserted. Carol must have decided that going to bed was a better option that dealing with his silence. It was actually a good idea. He wasn't opposed to hard work but damn if he didn't feel drained after so many days spent working long hours.

He was about to head off to his own room when the house phone rang. He answered it on his way past.

"Daryl?"

He frowned because he recognized the voice of Leslie Dowler and it sounded concerned. "Yeah?" He answered, glancing down the hall towards Carol's closed bedroom door.

"I apologize for bothering you, Daryl but we have a problem," Dowler said reluctantly.

"A problem?" Daryl asked, wondering if, somehow, everyone had figured out that their marriage was just a fake so Carol could get her inheritance.

Dowler sighed heavily. "I'm afraid so, yes. You see, Veronica's attorney contacted me this morning and informed me that she is still planning to contest the will. She is claiming that Mary Louise was not in a healthy frame of mind when she wrote it. It's all nonsense of course, the woman was healthier than many people half her age."

Daryl cursed under his breath. "But does she have a case?" Daryl asked.

There was a pause and then Dowler sighed again. "I'm afraid so. As you know the circumstances of Mary Louise's death won't help your case. Many judges would assume that their was mental illness involved but it simply isn't true. Mary Louise was simply adventurous is all but..."

"Wait," Daryl interrupted. He had never asked Carol how her grandmother had died, assuming that she had simply been a sick old woman. He hadn't wanted to bring it up and depress her. "How did she die?"

"Oh, well, have the two of you not discussed that?" Dowler asked, sounding a little surprised. "I wouldn't feel right speaking about it with you if Carol hasn't brought it up."

"Oh," Daryl said with a frown. "Right."

"Anyway, Veronica, unfortunately, does have a case but I am planning to fight this tooth and nail. It isn't right or just that the vile woman can't leave poor Carol alone. After all she's been through with her mother. I really do hate that she can't seem to find any peace at all."

Daryl frowned again. He knew that Carol and her mom had an odd relationship but that was just one more mystery to him. He hadn't ever asked her much about her family. He was starting to feel like he should have. "Well, hopefully we can get through it without her losin' the house," he muttered into the phone.

By the time he hung up he was starting to feel really bad about how he'd acted earlier. She'd dressed up, brought him lunch, talked his boss into letting him off early and he'd thanked her by turning on the cold shoulder and making her feel bad. And now he had to wake her up and tell her more bad news.

He headed down the hall to do just that but a sudden knock on the door had him turning with a scowl. No one ever came here. Not since Carol's stupid ex had shown up. He half hoped it was him because that would give him something to hit and hitting something might make him feel better. He pulled open the door without looking out the window to see who was there and stared, wide eyed, at a soaking wet Merle Dixon.

"You moved in with her!" Merle beamed.

Daryl shushed him and opened the door wider, scowling when he looked down and saw that Merle had tracked mud into the house. "It ain't what you think. I have my own room," he said, closing the door behind his brother.

Merle looked around and nodded in approval. "This ain't bad, little brother. Ain't bad at all. I got your message and wasn't sure how your little broke ass had managed to get your own place. The old man was mad as fuck when I talked to him. Said you got him thrown in jail and when he got out you had taken some clothes and left."

"It's a long story," Daryl muttered, wishing like hell he didn't have to explain all of this to his brother but knowing that he'd have to. He also wasn't sure how Merle was going to get along with Carol so, even though he'd missed Merle as much as he always had, he was hoping that the man would be gone before Carol woke up.

"I got time to hear a long story," Merle said, following Daryl into the kitchen.

"Well, the thing is-" Daryl began but Merle didn't let him finish.

"What the hell's that?" Merle asked, cutting him off.

Daryl had been in the process of handing Merle a coke but now Merle was staring at his finger. "Oh, that's nothin'." Fuck, he had no idea how he was going to tell Merle. He wouldn't understand.

"That tells me that it's a whole lot more than nothin'," Merle said, eying the ring and then looking up worriedly. "Tell me you didn't. You couldn't have!"

"It ain't so bad, just listen, alright."

Merle stared at him, eyes wide and disbelieving, as Daryl explained the series of events that had caused him to become a teenaged husband. He glossed over the actual ceremony because talking about it like it hadn't meant something to him made him feel a little sick to his stomach. Merle listened and for the first time in his life he kept his mouth shut and didn't interrupt. When Daryl was finished with the story, including the call he'd just received from Dowler, Merle just kept staring.

Finally, after Daryl started squirming in his seat, Merle leaned back, shaking his head. "You know, I always said that you were the sweet one, and I always meant it, but I never thought you'd let that sweet side dig you into a hole this goddamn deep."

Daryl shook his head. "It ain't a hole, Merle. I know what I'm doin'."

Merle laughed but there was little humor in it. "Do you? How the hell are you gonna take care of a wife when you ain't never even had a proper job!"

"I have a job!" Daryl bit back. "And I can take care of her just fine. I got a truck, plus she works too. We know what we're doin'."

Merle frowned. "I thought you said this marriage wasn't real."

"It ain't," Daryl said, exasperated already.

They sat there in silence for a while, Merle taking his time letting all this sink in. "Well, how bout me and you go out and celebrate? I'm now a civilian and you're some poor girl's husband. If that ain't good enough reason to get shit faced then I don't know what is."

Daryl wasn't sure if leaving with Merle was a very good idea but he'd been expecting Merle to take everything a lot worse so he didn't want to push his luck.

He left Carol a note telling her who he was with and then they left out. Daryl hoped she didn't get too pissed off but really, she was asleep anyway. It wasn't like leaving with his brother meant ditching her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Daryl should have known that this was a bad idea. As soon as they pulled up at the little bar, a bar that he wasn't even old enough to go into, he had a feeling that he should have told Merle that he wanted to go back home. But it was Merle and his plea to leave would have fallen on deaf ears.

"You're tellin' me it's right that you can marry a woman when you're eighteen but then have to wait another three years before you can legally get drunk with your big brother?"

"I ain't tellin' you it's right, I'm just tellin' you that I ain't gonna order anything to drink when I know I'm gonna get carded. I ain't stupid enough to think they won't. Most people don't even believe I'm old enough to drive!"

Merle clucked his tongue. "I knew that baby face of yours would cause you trouble some day."

The waitress stopped by their table, giving Daryl a skeptical look as she raised her brow. "What can I get you boys?"

"Two shots of your top shelf stuff and two beers."

She raised both brows now, clearly unimpressed. "Right. And can your son here show me some ID?"

Daryl felt his face flush and he glared at Merle, who chuckled. Merle was only eight years older than him but the mean look in his eye, the hard jaw and the air of danger that surrounded him seemed to make him look older. Instead of arguing with the woman Merle grabbed his wallet and handed her two sets of ID. She looked over one carefully, glancing from Daryl back to the card but then finally shrugged and handed them back.

Before Merle could pocket them Daryl snatched the one on top from between Merle's fingers and stared at it. It was a fake ID but it looked legit. According to this Daryl was twenty two. "Where the hell did you get this?" He asked, stuffing it into his own wallet. If nothing else, at least he would be able to buy a six pack if he wanted.

Merle grinned and then lifted one of the shots that the waitress left on the table. "You know me, little brother. I got friends from the gutter and those folks know how to get shit done."

Daryl downed the whiskey and grimaced. "Yeah, they do. They also know how to get your ass in trouble."

Merle nodded in agreement. "That they do."

After that Daryl lost track of time. A few guys Merle knew showed up and sat with them and more alcohol flowed and since Daryl wasn't buying he figured it wouldn't hurt to indulge a little. Hell, he had busted his ass for weeks so he felt like he deserved to be able to let go of a few inhibitions for a while. It was nice to leave his worries at the door for a bit.

Merle, being typical Merle, told the other two men about Daryl getting married and that was apparently cause for celebration. More rounds were bought, more men, that had apparently heard the good news, came to join them, grins and congratulations all around. Daryl was drunk enough by now that when asked about Carol he just grinned and rambled on about how great she was. Because she was.

He even told all the guys about how she might lose the place because she had a money grubbing cousin that just wanted to take it all and then sell it for profit. Never once did he think to mention that the marriage was a sham. And not once did he realize that Merle's smile was forced and he had a cold calculating look in his eyes.

~H~

Carol glared at the clock. Eleven thirty five. Eleven thirty five at night and Daryl wasn't home yet. The note had said he'd gone out with his brother and he wouldn't be gone too late. She wondered what time too late was in Daryl's mind because if he stepped foot inside the house after midnight she was throwing something at him.

The phone rang and she snatched it up, nearly growling a hello into the receiver.

"Carol?"

Her jaw clenched and her grip on the phone tightened. "Where are you!" She snapped, having no idea where this intense anger was coming from but not having any control over it.

"Bar. I didn't know it was so late. You still sleeping?" He slurred apologetically.

"No I wasn't sleeping! I've been waiting for you to come home. If you were gonna be this late the least you could have done was call me! You can't just take off with that brother of yours, leave me a note and expect me to be perfectly fine with whatever time you crawl your ass back home! How on earth were you even able to step foot into a bar without getting carded? Are you drunk?" Se was yelling now and didn't even care. She was furious.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I need you to come pick me up. I can't drive. Merle can't drive. Oh, and I told him he can spend the night, is that okay?"

Carol closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose, trying to calm herself.

"Caroooollll..."

"Oh, fine. I'll come get you but if you ever pull this stunt again, Daryl Dixon, so help me you'll sleep in the yard for a week!"

He groaned. "I said I was sorry!"

"Oh you haven't even saw the tip of how sorry you're gonna be," she growled. "I thought you'd been in an accident!"

"Then you'd think you'd be a lot damn nicer now that you know I'm okay," he muttered.

~H~

"Shit," Daryl grumbled handing the phone back to one of the men that had joined them.

"You in trouble?" The man asked.

Daryl leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

The man shook his head glumly. "Bet your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight. The first time I ever came home late and drunk my wife threw a vase at my head and didn't speak to me for a week. Had to sleep on the couch the whole time she was pissed off. "

Daryl scowled. Surely Carol wouldn't throw something at him. "It ain't like I've been sittin' around with a bunch of women carryin' on." He didn't mention that, for him to sleep on the couch, she would have to kick him out of his own bedroom.

Another man shook his head. "That won't matter, kid. That's the first thing she'll expect cause that's just how their minds work."

Daryl looked up at Merle who was gazing into his glass with his brows furrowed. "You'll back me, right? You've been here all night. Make sure she knows I ain't even looked at another woman, cause I ain't." He snorted and took a long drink from his mug.. "'sides, even if I did look at other women, won't none of them in here have shit on her." He felt himself grinning, remembering the way she'd looked when she'd shown up that day. "I got a hot wife." He chuckled into his mug.

Merle shook his head and laughed. "I'll tell her you ain't been lookin' at other women."

Daryl felt a little better. "Right. She'll be more likely to believe you. I'm the one she's mad at."

A few minutes later he looked up and saw Carol walk through the door. His heart did a strange little flip and then he felt his grin grow wider. When she finally spotted him her lips thinned in an angry line and she marched over to their table, that had become two tables pushed together since the other men, deeming this to be a celebratory occasion, had pushed the tables together for a proper party.

"That her?" A man down from the table asked.

Daryl nodded.

"She's hot and all but looks like she's gonna castrate you."

"Are you two ready?" She snapped, looking from Merle to Daryl.

Daryl heaved out a breath. "Come on, don't be mad. And don't throw a vase at my head when we get home."

"He didn't even look at another woman since we got here," Merle said earnestly.

"Yeah. I wasn't doin' anything I wasn't suppose to be doin'. I thought you needed some sleep and I didn't wanna wake you up just to tell you I was leavin'. I left a note."

"Okay," Carol said briskly. "Let's go home."

Daryl stood up and glanced at the men watching him. He swayed slightly but gripped the back of his chair. "Well, wish me luck," he said miserably.

All the men nodded. A few calling out words of encouragement.

Carol turned on her heel, rolling her eyes and didn't even wait for him as he picked his way through the tables and chairs and other patrons. She was standing by the car, hands on her hips, when they stepped out into the humid night.

"I'll be back. I gotta grab my shit outta the truck," Merle said, slapping him on the back as he passed him.

Daryl made his way towards the angry girl. He didn't know what to say to get back into her good graces but he had to try. He stopped just a few inches away from her and peered at her from under his brow, eager to smooth this over quickly. She was refusing to look at him, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"You've made me feel horrible today, just so you know," she said suddenly, raising her head.

He realized with a start that she didn't look angry anymore. She looked sad and she looked confused and she looked hurt and he couldn't remember exactly what he'd done that would bring this on. This wasn't about him staying out late and drinking with his brother. "Carol, I-"

She shook her head and smiled but it was forced. "Forget a said that, okay? You need to get home and sleep this off. You're lucky you don't have to work in the morning."

He frowned, stepping back when she slipped from between him and the car. He was about to stop her but Merle appeared, a bag slung over his shoulder. He raised his brows at Daryl's expression but Daryl just shook his head and got in. The ride home was short but the silence made it feel much longer. He kept sneaking glances at her but she was staring straight out the window.

When they got home she was still silent. Wordlessly she tossed the keys onto a side table and went straight to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"You sure you two ain't really a thing?" Merle asked in a low voice.

Daryl shook his head. "We're somethin'."

"The two of you are somethin' all right. Where's your room?"

Daryl pointed to the door across from the one Carol had disappeared through but he was too troubled to pay much attention to Merle. That was, until Merle went into Daryl's room, shutting the door himself.

Daryl stood in the hall, scowling. "Well ain't this just fuckin' great."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Carol stripped out of her jeans and tossed them onto the chair in the corner of the room. She was frustrated and confused and she wanted nothing more than to just sleep it off. She should have stayed up because she needed to get her days and nights flipped so she could finally get used to this third shift. She just couldn't bring herself to go back out there. She wasn't a huge fan of Merle as it was and Daryl, well, every time she looked at him she just felt hurt and disappointed. She would talk to him in the morning when she had time to think and he had time to sober up. He had looked genuinely sorry when she spoke to him in the parking lot but she didn't feel like she had the energy to argue with him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck. She just wanted to forget today had ever happened. She wanted to forget what she had said to him while they were having lunch. She wanted them to go back to their version of normal. She wanted her friend back. She felt completely defeated and she knew that it was her own fault. She knew how Daryl was and she had pushed him anyway. She'd just thought that maybe a push was what he had needed. She had thought that maybe he would realize that what she felt for him was real and that she needed to know if he felt the same. But in the back of her mind, she had expected this. And it wasn't really his fault. She debated on whether she should go talk to him now but decided against it. She would face him tomorrow.

She looked up sharply when her bedroom door opened and Daryl stepped in. He shut the door and leaned against it, looking everywhere but at her. He started chewing his thumbnail.

"What do you need?" She asked, sounding as tired as she felt. She thought that maybe she should put on some shorts or something but to hell with that. This was her room and if her sitting around in her underwear bothered him then tough. He could leave.

His eyes finally made it to her and then he looked down at his boots, taking a deep breath like he was preparing to jump into a cold lake. "I don't want you in here feelin' like shit just cause I fucked up," he said, obviously struggling with his words. "I'm barely eighteen. I'm gonna fuck up all the time and you can't go getting sad and shit every time I do. You know how fuckin' stressed out that's gonna make me? By the time I'm twenty five I'll have high blood pressure and probably an ulcer. That means by thirty I'll probably have a goddamn stroke and then you'll be stuck feedin' me mashed peas and shit and I can't worry about all that right now. I'm tryin'! I've busted my ass at work for weeks and I plan on bustin' my ass for the rest of my life if I got to, so you can't do this to me, okay? You can't make me feel bad all the time when I'm just now figurin' all this shit out! I hate it, knowin' that I do things that end up hurtin' you. It makes me damn sick. I ain't never even had a proper girlfriend before and now I have a fuckin' wife! You can expect me to wing it sometimes, alright? Just don't feel bad when I do mess things up cause it ain't your fault. It's mine. But I'm at least workin' on it and I'm gonna work even harder now, okay? For as long as I live I'll fuckin' work on it because the only thing I want is for you to be happy and for us to be okay." He took another deep breath because most of that was delivered quickly, like if he didn't push the words out as fast as he could then they would get stuck.

She stared at him, open mouthed and he stared back, his eyes bleary but filled with concern and sincerity and a quiet desperation that broke her heart a little. She knew he hadn't realized that he'd just mentioned them still being married twelve whole years from now. Was he seeing a real future with her? It seemed like it, since he was worried about her giving him high blood pressure by the time he was twenty five.

And he was trying hard. God, she'd never seen a man try so hard in her life. He worked hard and he didn't complain and he did it all for her. Suddenly, the way he had acted earlier didn't matter and him staying out with his brother and coming home drunk at almost midnight didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here and he really was trying. Everything else suddenly seemed very unimportant.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her heart slamming hard against her ribs. "You're right. You've been amazing through all of this and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for going out with your brother. And I shouldn't have gotten upset when you... when you stopped talking to me. This isn't easy, especially for you. I need to remember that. You're the only reason I still have anything at all."

"Thanks for lunch and getting me outta work early," he said, like he just suddenly remembered he hadn't thanked her before now.

She smiled and this time it wasn't forced. "I missed you. A lot."

He held her gaze and she wished that he wasn't drunk because there was so much more she wanted to say. "I missed you too." He still looked very troubled and she wished he didn't.

She wanted to get some sleep and tomorrow they could have another do over. He twisted the ring on his finger, his gaze held steady on a spot above her head. She watched him, waiting, feeling like something was about to happen but unsure what it could be. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something that he didn't want to say and suddenly, she was thankful that he'd had way to much to drink because the look in his eyes became one of determination.

He nodded slightly after studying her for a few long intense moments and then surprised her when he whipped his shirt off, tossing it onto the bed. She realized that it was the first time she'd ever seen him without a shirt on before and her eyes drank him in quickly, warmth spreading low in her body. The sensation was strange, causing her face to flush. It wasn't unlike the feeling she'd had in the guest room the night he'd kissed her.

She frowned, tilting her head to the side once she collected herself and things started coming into focus. There was a long jagged scar running down his chest and she found herself closing the distance until she could see it more closely. She glanced up, meeting his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Hesitantly she ran her finger over the scar and then, without understanding why, she felt tears sting her eyes.

Before she thought about what she was doing she pressed her lips to the raised skin and then felt his hand in her hair. She was putting pieces together now. She thought she knew where this had come from and she knew there had to be more. He must be so insecure. She moved and he dropped his hand, his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were deep pools, penetrating. He was braced for something, either pity or disgust. She knew him well enough now to know this.

"There's more?" She asked.

He nodded but didn't move.

"How did you get them?" She was whispering and wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she knew that this was where it would all turn around. This was the last door that he had kept locked away and now he was throwing it open and inviting her in. It wasn't something to take lightly.

When he answered her he whispered too. "My old man ain't the cuddliest guy in the world."

She nodded slightly. She had already guessed this but she hadn't known that it had been that bad. But it was obvious that it had been bad. Probably worse than she had ever expected. She pressed her hands flat to his chest and her lips to his throat. His skin was warm and she could feel his heart speeding under her palms and her lips. She also knew that showing her was a huge step for him, that this was something very big.

"You gonna make me sleep on the couch?" He asked, his voice low as his rough hands landed on her hips.

She smiled against his skin and then pulled away enough so she could really look at him. "You gave your brother your bed?"

He shook his head. "He took it. He's an asshole."

"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch," she said and then her lips were on his. His hold on her tightened but the kiss was sweet. Her lips parted, inviting him in even though she knew it wasn't a good idea. He deepened the kiss and without her permission her body pressed further into him. A peck here and there was all they had really done since he had moved in and she hadn't realized how desperately she had really wanted to really kiss him until now. With every ounce of willpower she had in her she broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and questioning. "You're drunk, Daryl," she said regretfully.

He sighed and leaned against the door, eying her. "And if I wasn't?"

Shrugging lightly she crawled into bed, not bothering to put anything more than the tank top on. "Then maybe we wouldn't have to go to sleep right now. But you are, so we should. Goodnight, Daryl." She reached up, turning off the lamp and leaving him standing there. She hid it well but her heart was thundering and her whole body felt flushed. Things were changing and even though she wasn't sure what it all meant, she knew that it was going to be huge.

A few seconds later he joined her but unlike other times they had shared a bed, he didn't stay on his side. He rolled over, his arm going around her waist and pulling her against him hard until her back was pressed against his chest. She smiled and then squirmed a little, trying to get closer but his hand shot down to her hip, stilling her movements. Once he was sure she wouldn't do it again he let go and wrapped his arm around her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Daryl's eyes snapped open and his whole body went rigid with tension. The finger tracing one of the larger scars on his back stilled, like she could sense his distress.

Some of his actions from the night before slammed through his mind and he cursed himself, cursed his brother for getting him drunk and cursed her for making him want to tell her things that no one had any business knowing. Of course, he did all of this silently, but still vehemently. It took everything in him to not bolt from the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his arms shoved under the pillows and the blanket pulled down to his waist. He closed his eyes again and tried to breath evenly. Once he did, her finger continued moving.

Why had he shown her? Why the fuck hadn't he kept his shirt on?

Because he was sure that he loved her and she deserved to know. He'd needed to see that it didn't change the way she looked at him. And she deserved to know that his damage wasn't only inside. The canvas was just as messed up. But he knew that she loved him too, so this was okay. It had to be okay.

This thought had his eyes snapping back open. What the hell was he thinking? They were too damn young to know shit about love. Hell, he wouldn't be able to recognize the emotion. His whole life had been devoid of it except for whatever he shared with his brother and even that was strained for the most part. Merle running and Daryl suffering. So no, it didn't have shit to do with love. He'd been drunk and he'd been stupid, the alcohol making him feel like he could trust her.

He was about to push himself up from the bed when he felt her shift at his side and then he felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers when she slid on top of him. Her hands started moving slowly over his back, kneading the tense muscles and a half strangled groan escaped him before he could buck her off. It felt fucking great. He hadn't even realized that his back had been sore until her hands started working over him.

She didn't seem to be aware of the scars anymore and he was starting to think about them less as other things started coming to the forefront of his mind. Like the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but a skimpy pair of underwear and tank top. The heat from between her legs was intense on his lower back and then her lips were pressing against the back of his neck, her breasts barely grazing his shoulder blades.

There was no way in hell he'd be able to get up now. Not unless he was willing to put his whole package on display and he had a bit more modesty than Merle had.

"Does your head hurt?" She asked, her lips near his ear.

He shook his head because he didn't trust his voice. He wanted to roll over but he didn't dare.

"As drunk as you were and you don't even have a small hang over?"

He shook his head again and then felt her sit up, her hands going back to work. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there as she worked her magic on him but she suddenly stopped and climbed off of him and then out of bed. The girl had no shame because she walked right to her dresser without a care in the world even though the tank top was a little on the short side and her underwear were in plain view.

She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and then turned, sweeping her hair back into a messy bun and then smiling. "I'm off tonight. We should do something today," she said.

He rolled over, making sure she couldn't see the condition she'd left him in. He had nearly forgotten what he had learned from Dowler yesterday. He needed to tell her soon but couldn't stand to ruin her good mood. "Like what?" He asked instead.

"Like, I don't know. Anything together. We've barely seen each other."

"I guess I owe you one for not makin' me sleep on the couch last night. One of those guys that ended up drinkin' with us said his wife was always getting pissed and makin' him sleep on the couch," he mumbled.

He grunted when suddenly she was right back on top of him. His eyes widened as she sat up triumphantly. His face flushed but she didn't seem to care. She leaned down and kissed him quickly. "I'd never make you sleep on the couch. I'm always going to bed hoping you'll sneak in here."

He hoped she didn't move around too much. If she did then...

"I started taking birth control," she said quickly, still grinning down at him like an idiot.

He raised his head up then. "What?"

She shrugged. "I thought it would be better. You never know when something might happen. And it's kind of obvious you're at least sexually attracted to me." She wiggled her hips slightly.

This girl knew exactly what kind of trouble he was having and she didn't even care. He sat up then, meaning to dump her right onto the floor but she was fast. Her legs wrapped around his waist before he could do anything else. "Get off," he grumbled when her arms wrapped around his neck.

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't think it's that easy. I think you have to work for it. You can't just tell me to-"

"Carol, goddamn it! My stupid brother's right across the hall." If he wasn't in physical pain at this point he would have laughed.

She was about to say something but then someone knocked on the door. Daryl glanced at it and then shook his head but Carol acted. "Come in!" She called.

Daryl's back hit the mattress again and he watched as Merle stepped into the room. He eyed them both. "Thought she wasn't putting out?" He asked casually.

She looked at Daryl sharply. "You told him that!"

Daryl glared at both of them. "I have my own room. He probably guessed."

"Well, don't let me interrupt your first rodeo here. I'll be in the kitchen." Merle stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Carol scurried off of him then. "Anyway, do you remember insinuating that we'll still be married when we're thirty?"

He frowned. "What?" He didn't remember saying anything like that at all.

She nodded, hands on her hips. "You said that I can't be getting mad at you all the time because I would cause you to have high blood pressure and ulcers and you'd surely have a stroke when you were thirty."

He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't mean it?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

He stared up at the ceiling and then finally he met her eyes. "I don't think it'd hurt to give it a shot. I mean, I know why we did what we did but-" He shrugged, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"I want that," she said suddenly.

"You sure?" He asked, a little disbelieving.

She nodded. "I do."

"Well, alright then. So this means we're like..." He couldn't think of any words that didn't sound stupid.

"We're... well, we aren't dating because we live together and I have your last name already. I guess this means we're married? Does that make any sense?"

He shook his head. "No but there ain't no other way to explain it."

She nodded firmly and then left the room. His eyes went back to the ceiling and then he was grinning and wasn't even sure why.

~H~

Carol found Merle in the kitchen, trying to work the coffee maker. She bumped him out of her way with her hip and offered him a small smile. They hadn't gotten off to a very good start since she'd yelled at him the first time they had met. What she actually should have done was thank him then because if he hadn't shoved his brother out of the truck that day then she didn't know where she would be right now.

"How's married life treatin' you?" Merle asked, sitting down at the table as she readied the coffee and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Actually, better than you'd expect."

He grinned. "Nah, I expected it to be pretty good. See, my little brother's the good one."

She returned the grin. "I noticed."

Daryl showed up when she was half finished cooking their breakfast. His hair was damp and he didn't return Merle's knowing grin.

"Cold shower?" Merle asked.

Daryl sat down and took the cup from her. "Yep," he grumbled and then glared at them both when they laughed.

Carol ate leaning against the counter, watching both men scarf down their food like neither had been properly fed in ages. It was mostly quiet, other than Merle cracking jokes here and there at Daryl's expense. She tried not to laugh for the most part, not wanting Daryl to feel like he was getting ganged up on but it wasn't easy. Merle was pretty hilarious.

The lightness faded after Daryl was finished eating. He looked up at her, his eyes troubled, and she felt panic cause her heart to race. Had he already changed his mind about them? Was he about to tell her that he hadn't meant what he'd said this morning, or last night?

"Dowler called yesterday while you were in bed."

She glanced at Merle then but he was just watching them, his eyes moving from her back to his brother. "What did he have to say?" She asked, her pulse finally slowing a little.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "That bitch cousin of yours is contesting your grandma's will. Said that she hadn't been in her right mind when she'd written it up and Dowler seems to think she has a case. He's worried."

Her spirits fell. "You're kidding," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why can't she just leave me alone? She has all the money she needs!"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know. People like that, they ain't ever satisfied with what they got. They always want more. You got somethin' she thinks she's entitled to."

Carol slammed her mug down. "She couldn't stand our grandma! And the feeling was mutual!"

"Dowler said that she mentioned something about how your grandma died. Said that was proof enough she wasn't right in the head. Her words, not mine," he added before she could say anything.

Carol rolled her eyes. "She was adventurous is all. She wasn't crazy."

"How'd she die?" Daryl asked.

"She had a heart attack," Carol said but even she could hear the defensive tone of her voice.

Daryl shared a look with Merle.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "She was... she was mountain climbing."

They both stared at her for a while but then Merle finally broke the silence. "That don't sound crazy to me. Old women aught to have the right to go climb mountains when they get the notion."

"Thank you," Carol grumbled.

"Tell me about this cousin of yours," Merle said, drumming his fingers on the table.

Carol lifted herself up onto the counter and shrugged. "She's a pompous bitch. She married some rich asshole that owns several high end Hotels. They live in Atlanta. Veronica is nothing but a trophy wife. She doesn't do anything but spend his money and he's too stupid to care."

"Sounds like she's used to getting what she wants," Merle said after Carol told him everything she could think of about the woman.

"Yeah, well, fuck her," Daryl grumbled. "She ain't getting this fuckin' house."

Merle drained the last of his second cup of coffee and flashed them a grin. "You can take that to the bank little brother. It's damn nice seein' you come close to getting a warm slice of ass. Can't let no uptown slut take that away now can we?"

Carol snorted but she felt a little comforted that Merle seemed to be on their side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Daryl felt his nerves kick up once Merle left, claiming he had stuff to do today. He had no fucking clue what their talk from this morning meant as far as how it changed things between him. He knew that it had indeed changed things but he didn't know exactly how he was suppose to act towards her now. Surely she didn't expect him to hold her hand all the time or make out with her in public. He hated seeing people doing shit like that. It was just weird. He wouldn't mind making out with her now though. It was only the two of them and they had all day.

He didn't have to worry about it long however because when she turned away from the sink the look on her face was stony and her whole body seemed tense. She sure as hell didn't look like a girl that was in the mood to mess around. "You okay?" He asked, knowing what was wrong with her without asking.

She shook her head, crossing her arms. "I just don't understand it. Veronica had the perfect life. Her parents were perfect while one of mine was dead and the other was crazy. She went to the greatest schools, had the coolest friends, the best looking boyfriends. She's two years older than me. Two years! She vacations in France and one of her big stupid boobs cost more than either of our vehicles. Why can't she just let me have this? It's nothing to her and everything to me!"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know what else he could do other than just listen while she blew off some steam.

"I bet it just burns her ass that I'm getting somewhere. She saw you. She knows that she's never had a guy as gorgeous as you and-"

"Cut it out," he grumbled, slipping lower in his chair as is face flamed.

"Well, it's true. So she knows my husband is hotter than hers so now I have to pay with this house."

He raised his eyebrows. "This ain't got shit to do with me and you know it. She wants the land, not the house. She just wants a little more money in her pocket."

"I should go to Atlanta right now. I should go right up there and kick her ass."

He chuckled at that. Carol was a lot of things but she didn't strike him as a fighter. "We just have to trust Dowler. He'll think of somethin'."

She shook her head. "You met that man. I think he's sweet but he isn't aggressive and that's what he needs to be if he's planning on going up against Veronica."

Daryl wanted to say something that would make her feel better but he had nothing. She was right as far as Dowler went. He didn't seem to have a whole lot of meanness in him and that's what he would need if he stood a chance at helping them win this. Daryl's hands were tied and he hated it. He knew what the house meant to her and he knew why. But there wasn't shit he could do to keep that woman from taking it all. He ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back into the wall as he watched her pace. "Whatever ends up happening, we'll be alright."

She stopped in front of him, her eyes searching for something that she must have found because the corner of her mouth came up and then the next thing he knew she was on his lap and he was pulling her closer without pausing at all. If she needed distracted, he'd help her out with that. Her lips met his, warm and demanding and he kissed her back eagerly. Her fingers threaded through his damp hair. He had to remind himself over and over that he had to keep his wits about him. If they were really going to take this marriage thing seriously then he couldn't just get horny and fuck her in the kitchen. Not that he would be opposed to that in the future but right now, he couldn't. It wasn't easy though, especially when, several times, he had to grip her hips roughly to keep her still.

~H~

The woman wasn't hard to find. He'd carefully gathered as much information from his brother's wife that he had been sure that he'd be able to find her. He hadn't wanted to make the two hour trip but something needed to be done about this.

Carol had rambled off where the woman lived so that was where Merle had gone first and he'd hit pay dirt right away. He knew what she drove and now all he had to do was catch her somewhere so he could talk to her. That was all he needed to do for now. Just one conversation and he could get the ball rolling.

He waited for her to come out of the house and grinned when he got a good look at her. Just like Carol said, she was one of those high society girls. The house she lived in was in the most expensive neighborhood in the city, contemporary with straight lines and sharp angles, mostly glass and steel. A house you would expect this type of woman to live in. He watched her get into a cherry red convertible and pull out.

He tailed her to one of the Hotels that her husband owned and parked further down the block. He wasn't sure what the hell she was doing here but he was about to find out. He glanced down at himself and frowned. Biker boots, black jeans, sleeveless shirt and leather vest. If he went into that high class hotel then every eye in the place would be on him. But he didn't have much choice. If he left now then it might not be as easy to find her the next time so he had to do this now.

He climbed off the bike and ran a hand over his short cropped hair. He thought that maybe his conscious would try to tell him not to do this but it was quiet. He smiled slyly and made his way into the hotel lobby. There were boys in monkey suits bustling around, gathering luggage from the high class Hotel guests, men in suits and women in expensive dresses, their jewelry gleaming in the light of the chandelier that hung over the circular room.

Off to his right there was a wide doorway and many people were heading that way instead of towards the staircase or the elevators. He followed the crowd and wasn't disappointed when he stepped into the space. It was a bar and in the far corner, sitting at a table away from most of the other patrons, was Carol's cousin.

Merle went to the bar and, to the bartenders dismay, ordered a beer. He watched the woman carefully as she pulled a compact out of her purse and checked her reflection. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this so he decided to just wing it. He approached the table and offered the woman a wolfish grin when she looked up.

She looked bored until she ran her eyes over him. He watched her carefully, noticing the slight dilation of her pupils, the telltale widening of her eyes and the subtle change in her demeanor. She leaned a little further into the table, showing off an ample amount of cleavage. The most odd thing was, she actually resembled Carol in many ways. The eyes were alike and the lips, though this woman's had been plumped a bit more. He met her eyes and was happy at what he saw.

He was in.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice haughty but he could hear the intrigue in simmering there in her tone.

Without invitation he pulled out the chair opposite of her and sat down, tipping his beer back before answering her. She watched him with a sardonic expression on her face but Merle could tell she was a little excited by this strange little encounter. "Actually, I think I'm the one that can help you."

She rolled her eyes, somehow the same but very much different from her cousin Carol's. "And how exactly does a person of your..." She cleared her throat and leaned further, "social standing, think they can help someone like me?" Her voice was like a cats purr.

Merle's eyes narrowed and he had to remind himself that he was here for his brother. Reminding himself didn't work because when he opened his mouth, Merle came out in full force, his voice low and dangerous. "Social standin' aside, ma'am," he drawled, "You look like you ain't been properly fucked in a long time, and that, that's somethin' I think I'm better equipped for than that high end husband of yours." He knew this type. She wasn't the first lonely rich girl he had met and if he wasn't mistaken, she wouldn't be the last he ended up bedding. That's just how he worked. They needed an outlet and Merle had what they needed. Wanna be bad girl letting the criminal redneck have his kicks with her. It gave them something to spice their otherwise dull lives up a bit. Money couldn't buy you good dick. He almost laughed at that.

She leaned back, her full mouth twisting into a look of disgust. "How dare you speak to me that way. You're disgusting," she hissed.

Merle chuckled. "Oh, darlin', we ain't scraped the surface of how filthy my mouth can be. Now, if you don't mind, I didn't come here to discuss me or my many talents. I'm here to lend you a hand."

She eyed him but didn't say anything else.

"It's been brought to my attention that there's a chunk of land down in Gordon that you're interested in getting your hands on."

She perked up, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening. "What do you know about that?"

"I know my little brother is too goddamn young to be married and I know that your cousin being his wife is getting in the way of you getting what you want. Look, I don't give a damn about the girl, but my brother needs out of this fucking mess. I'm here to help you."

She relaxed instantly and a wicked smile graced her face.

Merle smiled to himself. This was going to be easy.


	19. Chapter 19

**My apologies if this chapter comes off a little mushy. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Carol felt incredible despite the fact that she had learned just that morning that her cousin wasn't finished with her. Her and Daryl had driven to Macon and spent the day pretending like everything in their life was perfect. They spent some time hanging out at the lake and then they walked the streets, checking out the small shops, which Daryl hated but did anyway. They ate lunch at the park and walked around there for the rest of the day. They spent hours and hours just spending time together and it made her feel better about everything. They grabbed pizza on the way back to Gordon to eat at home.

Despite feeling great about being able to spend the day with Daryl after a rough week she also felt jumpy and a little nervous. She knew what she wanted and it seemed as though he knew what she wanted because he was acting a little off himself. She wanted to be with him. To really be with him and the thought had her anxiety spiking.

Suddenly she felt like postponing going home. There was an overgrown road up ahead that cut between some trees and she pointed to it. "Pull in there. I have something to show you."

He glanced through the windshield, looking up at the sky before turning where she'd indicated. "Ain't got a whole lot of daylight left so you better show me quick."

It didn't take long to put the trees behind them and he slowed the truck down, whistling low as his eyes took in the large open space around them. It was nothing but an overgrown meadow, the size of two football fields and surrounded by trees, but when she was little it had been the greatest place in the world. She glanced up at him and grinned before she hopped out of the truck.

He followed her, looking around before his eyes settled on hers. "This is an alright place and all but whoever owns it probably ain't gonna take to kindly to us coming out here. I ain't in the mood to get shot today."

"I'd never shoot you," she said, schooling her features.

His eyes widened and this time when he took in the space around them it was with a new interest. "Yours?"

She nodded. She wanted to tell him that it was actually _theirs_ but she felt like that would be a bit much. Hell, everything that she was feeling for him made very little sense. They hadn't known each other for very long at all but, yet, she felt like she'd never known anyone so deeply in her life. And she felt like he knew her too. To busy herself she pulled a pack that she had stowed in the truck after buying it, in case of a winter time breakdown. It was stuffed with old blankets.

"What are we doin'?" He asked, following her around the truck.

She shrugged and started spreading the blankets out in the truck bed. "I just didn't feel like going back to the house yet. I wanted you to see this place."

"It's a damn great place," he said as he hopped up onto the tailgate and handed her a bottle of water.

"It is." She smiled and looked out over the field, her eyes watching the treeline.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in vivid shades of orange, like the world was on fire but somehow wasn't burning them. Neither of them spoke or made a move to touch one another other than their elbows brushing from their proximity. Orange turned to a deep red tinged in pink and then the pink faded away and still neither said anything. The lights from town didn't make it this far and they weren't near enough to any of the big cities for that artificial ambiance to interfere with the stars that were out now.

She leaned back on her elbows and studied the sky for a while. She wasn't feeling very nervous anymore. When she looked over he was doing the same, the small pinpricks of light reflecting in his eyes.

"Used to spend a lot of nights out in the middle of nowhere like this," he muttered, almost to himself. He actually seemed surprised he'd spoken out loud because he glanced at her quickly before looking away.

The thought of him spending time alone kind of made her sad because she thought she probably knew what had driven out to the middle of nowhere to begin with. "Well, if I ever start getting on your nerves then now you have somewhere to go. At least until we lose it anyway," she added.

He looked at her then, his eyes intense. "We ain't losin' a damn thing."

She held his gaze for a few long moments and then she found herself climbing to her knees. He watched her, unmoving. "But if something happens and she wins, what happens to us?" She asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Then we find somethin' else."

"Me and you?"

He nodded slightly and that was all the confirmation she needed. He wanted to be with her and it was more than the house or him doing something incredibly nice, and insane, for a friend. He wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't going anywhere and even though the circumstances had been extremely strange, he was her husband now and even though it was fast and everyone in the world would probably say that she didn't know what she was talking about, she felt that she did. She loved him. She couldn't see herself being with anyone else. She couldn't imagine things going back to how they were before he'd stumbled into her life.

She crossed her arms in front of her and whipped her shirt over her head. His eyes widened when she reached behind her, unfastening the clasp of her bra. Before she could remove it however he grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He asked.

For a moment she was horrified. She'd thought that this was something he wanted but maybe she was reading him wrong. "I thought you wanted to," she whispered, not making another move even though his grip on her was light.

The moonlight painted everything with a silver light that washed out all the color. His eyes were wide and dark and his jaw was clenched tightly. "You sure?" He asked.

She nodded and then eased her wrist away from his grip and actually stood up before tossing the bra away. He scrambled to his feet, nearly falling off the tailgate in his haste and she almost laughed but held it at bay. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and the way his eyes were roaming over her she thought the heat from his gaze should have burned her skin. The humidity was low so nightfall brought with it a chill that had goosebumps forming on her arms but she didn't feel it.

"We're in the back of a truck," he said, his hands going to her waist and pulling her closer.

She started tugging his shirt up and smiled. "I can see that."

He dropped his hands and pulled the shirt away quickly. "Well, shouldn't we go home or..." His voice trailed off when her hands went to the button on her jeans and suddenly she was sliding them down her thighs. "What the fuck was I just sayin'?" He asked, looking like he was serious.

"You were saying something about taking me home," she said, stepping out of her underwear.

"Fuck that," he mumbled, pulling her closer again. His lips met hers fiercely and his hands were running up from her hips to her ribs, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. She cried out when he pulled her down, laughing at his obvious impatience. He kissed her again, moving so she was forced onto her back.

"I'm probably not gonna be any good at this," she muttered against his lips.

He pulled back and stared at her, his brows raised before he laughed. "I doubt you gotta worry about any shit like that."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she whispered, gripping his shoulders hard.

To her surprise he grinned at this and then dropped his head, his lips trailing down her jaw, along the line of her throat and then lower until he reached her breasts. His tongue was hot against her cool skin, his teeth sending lightning down her spine. Her fingers tangled into his hair, anchoring his head to her chest but she didn't need to. He wasn't in any hurry to move away unless it was to switch sides.

Her senses seemed heightened now, the clean masculine scent of him filling her up. He moved down, leaving a wet trail down her stomach. He ran his nose along her hipbone, causing her to squirm as her breath rushed out of her. She was like a live wire, every touch a shock to her system, and suddenly he was pushing her legs further apart as his head moved lower.

She felt her eyes grow wide when, finally, she felt the warmth of his tongue as he began his slow explorations. When he tasted her fully he made a satisfying sound in the back of his throat that had her biting her lip to keep quiet. He kept up that agonizingly slow pace, her body shuddering at the raw sensation. She'd never felt anything like this before. Her chest was heaving as she tried to suck in enough breath and then she cried out when he suddenly pushed her legs up higher and his quick tongue went to work on her with zeal.

What she thought had felt incredible before was nothing compared to this. She felt the muscles in her thighs tremble and a series of unintelligible words slipped from her lips. His attention stayed focused on that one glorious spot, his tongue moving over her so quickly that it was nearly vibrating against her.

There was very little warning to what was coming next. One second she was reveling in the intense sensations he was eliciting from her and the next she cried out as she was rocked with a wave of pleasure so intense she actually tried to squirm away from it. He stilled her with an arm over her middle and she stopped fighting, pushing her hips off the truck bed so he had easier access. Her body pulsed and thrummed and she was almost afraid that she would black out before the pleasure started tapering off.

"Holy shit," he muttered when it was over, raising his head and staring at her with wide eyes. He seemed surprised that he'd managed to do it.

She felt him sliding back up and, despite what he'd just done, she pulled his face down to hers. "That was..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at him, dazed.

He was braced on his arms, keeping most of his weight off of her. She realized that he was still dressed from the waist down and she frowned. "Why are your pants still on?" She asked, still breathless.

He eyed her, shifting slightly. "Figured if I looked too eager I'd seem like an asshole. You know you ain't gotta-"

"Get your damn pants off!" She growled, her hands sliding down between them and frantically working his button open.

"Okay, okay, damn. I'm tryin' to be a decent guy, here," he muttered as she used her feet to work them away.

She laughed, pulling his face back down, kissing him deeply. Her body was still humming and she was eager to feel him. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't nervous anymore. There was a horrible empty feeling inside of her and she knew the only thing that was going to make that feeling go away was him. She wanted him, not just to fill up some physical emptiness. She wanted to do this, to give him this one thing that she could never get back, and that she could never give to anyone else. It was important.

The kiss grew slower and she felt him shift. She braced one hand against his chest while her other snaked around the back of his neck. He moved then, one quick thrust that had her crying out in shock.

"Fuck," he growled, his forehead falling to hers.

The pain was swift and startling but was already ebbing away. He was tense and still above her, too afraid of hurting her again to move an inch. She rolled her hips up into him experimentally and he cursed again but seemed to relax.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice rough and strained.

She nodded and kissed him, wordlessly encouraging him. He took the hint, starting a slow pace. Once her body adjusted to the size of him she moaned low in her throat, matching his rhythm. His lips left hers and then she felt his teeth graze the skin under her ear. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin when she felt a slow pressure start to build inside of her. It was much different than how it had felt earlier. She whispered his name, almost like a question, because she didn't know what to expect next.

He moved then, bracing himself on his arms and dropping his head so he could kiss her quickly. Despite the chill they were both sweating. The look on his face had her pounding heart stuttering in her chest. The look was intense, amazed and it confirmed for her then that everything she felt for him, he felt it too. Somehow, something amazing had grown from their strange arrangement and before she could think it over she opened her mouth.

"I love you," she whispered, hoping that even if he hadn't heard her, he could read it in her eyes like she had his.

Again the pace slowed as he stared at her, his eyes widening and then the corner of his mouth came up. "Yeah?" he whispered back.

She nodded and then bit her lip, holding back another sound of pleasure.

He kissed her slowly and then pulled back just enough, there lips still touching. "I love you too," he breathed.

She had an idea how much those words may have cost him but she didn't have much time to think about it because that slow pressure that had been building inside of her seemed to expand.

He pulled back again, the look on his face one of complete surprise. "Holy-"

Again Carol found herself completely lost on a sea of pleasure, this time a deeper more satisfying pleasure than the first. Her back arched into him and she heard a string of curses leave his lips as her body gripped him tightly. Another wave crashed over her and his name tore from her mouth, echoing back to them. His forehead dropped to hers and she felt his body tense and then heat filled her as he lost himself. His eyes closed tightly and his teeth sank into his bottom lip, stifling a groan. He didn't stop moving until she was spent but she wasn't about to let go of him. She stared up at the wide expanse of stars above her, trying to catch her breath.

He finally pushed himself back up onto his arms but she locked her legs around his waist, holding him still. He raised one eyebrow at her. "We need to get home," he said, his voice still rough.

She shook her head but she let her legs fall.

"You don't mind bein' in the middle of a field, naked as a jay bird?" he asked.

She grinned. "Nobody is out here."

"What if poachers stroll up and see my ass?" He grumbled.

She laughed. "Then they'll die of envy. You have an incredible ass."

He snorted and pulled away, rolling off of her. He made a grab for his pants but only pulled them onto his lap, covering himself partially. Carol didn't feel like moving at all. She stretched, crossing her feet at the ankles and folding her arms behind her head.

He glanced over at her and then his eyes followed the line of her body. He chuckled and shook his head before his eyes went back to the sky.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, unable to hide her smile.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm laughing at us."

"Us?"

He nodded. "This was kind of a fucked up honeymoon."

She grinned. "This was perfect."

He shook his head, grinning himself. "Yeah. We meet on the side of the road after my asshole brother dumps me outta the truck. We get married three weeks later and then a whole month after that we end up doin' it in the back of a truck in the middle of a field. You don't think all that's kinda funny?"

She laughed and settled back down on the blankets. "I guess it would be to anybody else. Me and you just work differently."

They stayed there for a long time, not saying anything at all. Daryl finally pulled his pants back on and Carol followed suit. If it was up to her then they would stay out there all night but reality was waiting. He had to work tomorrow and she had to meet with Dowler to figure out their strategy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Daryl didn't struggle as much with the transition. It felt weird, but it wasn't anything he couldn't get used to gladly. Growing up in a home like he had hadn't prepared him for life with Carol and there were times when he was filled with a strange terror, wondering when the rug was going to be pulled out form under him. Wondering when life was going to blindside him with something awful. Every now and then it felt like the walls were closing in on him. He hated feeling this way. Why should someone have to be so accustomed to pain that if they weren't feeling it, they panicked?

He stared out the kitchen window, glumly drinking coffee, contemplating this. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the front door open.

"I smell like rat pee."

He turned at the sound of her voice and tried to fight through a smile at her frazzled appearance.

"Do you have any idea how much I loath my job?" She grumbled, throwing her bag onto the table.

He nodded. "I do." He'd heard all about it every morning since a few days after she started working there. They hadn't gotten to spend much time together since that night in the truck and he had a feeling that that was another reason for her foul mood. Their days off didn't really coincide. He slept alone every night and she slept alone every day but since neither of them had ever really spent much time actually sleeping in the same bed, it hadn't bothered them too much.

"I feel disgusting," she growled. "Ten fifty gallon tanks needed to be scrubbed. Ten!"

"Quit," he said. It was the same thing he said every morning.

"I can't quit," she said, and it was the same reply she gave him every morning.

He leaned against the counter, watching her as she started working the buttons of her work shirt open. He was surprised she didn't rip them off out of anger. "I make enough to pay the bills on my own," he pressed.

She looked up, some of the anger draining from her face when she met his eyes. "And I don't need some man taking care of me."

"Some man, huh? You wound me, woman."

She grinned then, shrugging off the work shirt, leaving her in a tank top that had his blood heating up a little. They hadn't had a chance to actually do anything since the day after the episode in the back of the truck. It didn't take much for him to get worked up. Not now that he knew exactly what being with her was like. "You're not just some man, but I mean it. I want to pull my own weight."

"Try to find a different job then," he suggested.

She chewed her lip, stopping just inches away from him. "Okay," she said with a nod.

His brows came up. "No shit?"

She shook her head. "None. I'll call my boss today and give him a two week notice and I'll work on finding something else."

He grinned. "You're gonna be a house wife."

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say another word. Instead she kissed him quickly. "I'll see you when you get home."

He sighed heavily but nodded. "When's your next night off?"

Her eyes lit up then. "Tonight, actually."

His mood instantly brightened. It would be the first fucking night they had together in almost a week. When he left he had forgotten all about the heavy feeling he'd had before she had gotten home and by the time he clocked in he was in a damn good mood.

He should have known better.

~H~

Merle had everything ready by the time he heard the knock on the door. He hadn't realized that this whole thing was going to be such an expensive endeavor but it would be worth it in the end. Hell, by the time he was finished with his grand scheme of sabotage, maybe he'd be able to get a few dollars out of this uppity bitch.

He opened the door and was greeted by a pair of over-sized sun glasses that covered most of her face. She was also wearing an overcoat. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the side so she could come in. She pulled off her glasses and glanced around the shabby kitchen.

"Charming," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Merle shrugged. "Not all of us can fuck our way to the top. What's with the stupid disguise?" He gestured towards the glasses and coat. This wasn't their first meeting but this was the first time she'd tried to hide her appearance.

"Because I didn't want anyone seeing me come into this run down building. I have a husband and I have a reputation to uphold. I couldn't risk someone seeing me."

Merle snorted. "I've heard about your reputation. You're a gold digging bitch. I don't think seeing you coming here would tarnish your image." He hated the fact that he found it hard to take his eyes off her once the coat was discarded. She dressed to impress and she had a body that wouldn't quit.

She sneered at him. "Talk all you'd like Mr. Dixon but regardless of your opinion of me, you're the one living in squalor, while my house costs more than what you will make in your lifetime."

He eyed her, grinning. "Then why the hell do you want that little girl's property?"

She glared. "Are you here to help me or am I wasting my time?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I plan on helping you," Merle said, his voice sincere. "My little brother's a kid. He ain't got no business getting mixed up in your cousin's affairs."

"Then how can you help me?" She asked angrily.

"Their marriage ain't real," he said, watching her carefully.

She rolled her eyes. "I already know that, although I must admit that it looked very real. I saw them. Touching little ceremony. But on paper, it is one hundred percent legal. I've had my attorney go over everything. It's rock solid."

Merle shrugged. "Then I guess we gotta do what we can to end it. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I know my brother. I know how he ticks. Hero complex. He wants to save people. Your cousin needed saving and now all I have to do is push somebody else in his path that might need saving."

"And Carol?"

Merle grinned at that. "She's young. Easily flattered. Probably prone to catchin' feels and shit. I'm leaving her to you. Meanwhile, why don't you call off your hounds since I'm willin' to lend you a hand."

"My hounds?"

"All this court nonsense. It's a waste of money. You know you won't win. There's no way in hell those two will last after I'm finished with them so just bide your time and find a nice good lookin' boy to pay off to seduce your cousin. If she cheats on my brother, I'll know and then you'll know and that's a wrap."

She looked incredulous. "That's disgusting."

"You in or not?" He asked eagerly.

He was surprised when she smiled, her eyes roaming over him. "Oh, I'm in. But you can forget me dropping this case. There's a chance I'll win without all this nastiness. I only want to play for the fun of it."

He leaned into the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "You really would get a kick out of ruinin' that girl, wouldn't you?" He asked, sounding nothing but curious.

She smiled coyly. "Does that bother you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"You're no better than me," she went on. "You're willing to ruin your little brother."

Merle shook his head. "Nah, I'm getting his scrawny little ass out of a crazy situation. I ain't out to hurt either of them."

She threw her head back and laughed at that, the gleam in her eyes was almost maniacal. "Look at you! I never suspected that you were the type to try to hide your evil deeds behind some sort of bullshit story. I know what I saw that day. I know how your brother feels about my cousin. The difference in me and you is, you have a conscience and I'll tell you where that will get you right now. Not anywhere. You don't think my cousin or your brother wouldn't screw you over the first chance they got? It's a dog eat dog world, Merle. Stop pretending you give a damn about that boy. It's unbecoming of you, really."

"You don't know a fuckin' thing about me, lady," Merle growled.

"Save it," she snapped. "Is this all you wanted me here for? To talk about those two?"

Merle glared. "Yeah, I think it's about time for you to get the fuck out."

She smiled, turning her back to him. Pretending to spot something on her shoe she bent at the waist. She glanced over her shoulder, a predatory smile in place. The skirt rode up high on her ass. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Merle didn't like this woman. Not one bit. But that didn't mean he wasn't willing to throw her against the wall and fuck her brains out.

She straightened up and turned around. "You sure about that? You sure you want me to leave?" Her eyes slid down to his crotch and she bit her lip. "You know, you really are a lot more man than I'm used to. My husband, though successful in his own right, really doesn't have what it takes to hit those hard to reach places." Her eyes were lingering on his dick that was now straining painfully against the confines of his jeans. "You could reach them easily, Merle. Unless, of course, you'd rather me go."

He knew he'd end up doing this but he was surprised that it was happening this fast. Lucky for him he had considered this, at least in the back of his mind, and he was ready. He nodded towards the dress. "Take it off," he growled right before he tore his shirt off.

Her eyes lit up, that crazy look behind her gaze almost making him hesitate. There was a lot more wrong with this woman than he thought. She turned and braced her hands on the table top. He watched, the pulsing ache in his groin causing his jaw to clench as he watched her fingers snake between her legs. This bitch was desperate for it.

He glanced into the corner of the room, winked, and then slammed into her roughly. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

When Daryl got home that evening it was raining. He'd gotten a flat on the way home and was soaked, his boots caked with mud and every inch of him was smeared with grease or oil. He'd spent a good portion of the day baking in the garage, sweating profusely and he was sure that he smelled like something most decent folk would ban from their homes.

He'd barely stepped onto the porch when the front door opened and Carol threw herself at him. He caught her, grimacing because he knew that she was gonna end up as filthy as he was. She hugged him hard and he didn't want to push her away so he let her. When she finally drew back enough that he could see her he could see that her eyes were red rimmed.

"We have a month. Dowler called and said the court date is set," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

He chewed the inside of his lip and breathed slowly through his nose so he wouldn't start yelling. She was already upset so him throwing a fit surely wasn't going to help matters. It was a testament to how much he'd actually grown up over the last month or so. He met her eyes and nodded. "Then we go to court in a month."

"What are we gonna do if she wins?"

"We do whatever the fuck we have to do."

She nodded and then pressed her forehead into his chest. "When this is all over, no matter what happens, I'm ripping that woman's hair extensions out and I'm gonna choke her with them," she muttered.

He chuckled and then led her into the house. "I'll take pictures. I gotta get my ass in the shower. I'm goddamn filthy."

"I called my boss," she said, following him down the hall.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Good."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we have to move out? We'll need all the money we can get to find another place. Probably a stupid cramped apartment where we'll be walking all over one another. We won't even have a yard. God, I hate her."

He tore his dirty shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper. "We'll be alright," he said, turning to face her as she leaned into the door frame.

She smiled slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him.

Hands on his hips he eyed her for a moment and then she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. His heart started thumping a little harder as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him, her hands going to his belt, her eyes on the task. He didn't move to rush her. He had a feeling that she needed this. Like maybe she needed a small measure of control and he would hand it over to her gladly if it would make her feel better about their current legal situation.

When she looked up her eyes were bright and her teeth sank into her bottom lip before she undid the button on his pants. She cupped his face and pulled him down until her lips were pressed against his. He only had so much self control. He deepened the kiss himself, her warm mouth inviting after such a shitty day at work. Her hands moved over him, nails dragging down his chest causing him to growl low in his throat.

His hands went to her waist and he pushed her back just before she could slide her hand inside his pants. She looked up, a desperate look in her eyes and he tugged her shirt over her head. There was no bra to deal with so he was able to duck his head, teeth and lips working in unison and causing her to hiss out a breath. He pushed her jeans down her thighs without even remembering how he'd managed to get them undone. Gripping her hips he lifted her easily until she was sitting on the edge of the counter. He didn't even bother taking off his own pants. The ache was killing him since they hadn't been able to do this since that first time. Their schedules were so different but it was all he could think about sometimes. Now, with relief from that dull pain so close, all he managed to do was free himself. Lifting his head his lips came down on hers as he pushed into her.

He broke the kiss, his head dropping to her shoulder as he hooked his arms behind her knees and pulled her forward. The angle was different this time and every inch of him was buried inside that wet heat. She made an impatient sound in the back of her throat and he finally raised his head, moving into her slowly. Her teeth sank into the side of his neck and the unexpected flash of pain had him almost gasping.

He hadn't realized that his movements had became rougher until she was crying out and her muscles clamped around him so suddenly that he nearly stalled. She leaned back, catching herself with her arms. Her body was on display now, flushed, and it was easily the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, eyes wild, chest heaving and his name tumbling from her lips like a mantra. He desperately wanted to join her but he wouldn't. He kept going, unwilling to let himself lose control because he could have stared at her like this for the rest of his life and died a happy man.

She fell apart again and this time it was too much. He hauled her back up and actually lifted her off the counter before he let go. She clung to his shoulders and the pleasure was so raw that his knees nearly buckled. When he sat her back onto the counter he was panting hard, the aftershocks running through her causing him to tense himself.

She finally pushed his head back, meeting his eyes with a feral look. "Is it gonna be like this every time?"

His brows pulled together. "Like what?" he croaked, his throat dry.

She grinned. "This good?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah."

She smiled but gave him a questioning look.

He kissed her. "Eventually we'll be all old and too used to each other to get a real kick out of it. I figure that means we should probably do as much as we can now, before we get to that point. Everybody knows married men don't get laid too often."

She laughed at that, shoving at his chest until he backed away from her enough so she could hop down. He shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower without another word. He expected her to leave the room but that wasn't the case. He looked over his shoulder as she stepped in behind him.

By the time they finally finished showering, the hot water was long gone.

~H~

Carol padded from the bedroom wearing nothing but Daryl's shirt, her mouth dry and her stomach rumbling. Daryl was walking behind her, pulling on a shirt. It was almost nine thirty, meaning that they had spent the last three and a half hours thoroughly getting to know one another. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her hands off of him even long enough to fix something to eat, but she needed to try. He'd worked all day and it was probably nothing but the grace of God keeping him on his feet now.

He went straight to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and chugging the whole thing without coming up for air. His face was flushed and the ends of his hair were still damp. She bumped him out of her way with her hip and started rummaging around for something to eat. She should have cooked him something before he had even gotten home instead of attacking him in the bathroom before he could even take a proper shower.

When she raised up, her hands full, she felt his hands go to her hips from behind and then his lips were at her throat. She grinned and tried to shoo him away but it didn't work. She tossed everything onto the counter and then spun, catching his face between her hands and kissing him hard. He grinned against her lips, lifted her so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him and then he collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. She pulled back and stared at his face. He had a devilish grin on his flushed face and his eyes were dark and mischievous.

The guy she had met on the road, the tense and guarded temperamental person that had introduced himself then, was nowhere to be found. There was a lightness, a happiness about him now that almost had a lump forming in her throat. She was amazed at the knowledge that it was her that brought this on. She didn't feel like she was anything special. She never had, but with him, she felt exactly that. Like she was some sort of light that brought something to him he'd never had before.

She never thought that she was capable feeling so much for one person in her life.

"What?" He asked, leaning back slightly.

She shook her head, her own face flushing. "You're happy."

His brows went up and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

She grinned and kissed him again. His work roughened hands slid into the shirt and ghosted over her back, making her squirm on his lap. His hands stilled when they heard a loud knock at the front door.

He stood up and sat her back down on her feet, looking over his shoulder towards the living room before his eyes came back to hers, narrowed. "If that's your ex boyfriend comin' back I'm gonna break his jaw. You got enough inheritance to bail me out if he presses charges?"

She laughed and shoved him towards the living room. "I do. Hit him once for me." She called as he sauntered off to get the door.

She looked up when she heard Merle's voice, then she looked down in horror at her bare legs. The shirt wasn't that long on her, hitting high on her thighs. She darted into the laundry room just as the two men stepped into the kitchen. She found a pair of Daryl's boxers and pulled them on, rolling the waist down so they fit her better.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Merle was asking when Carol stepped back into the kitchen. Merle looked up, gave her a once over, and grinned wickedly. "Oh, I see. You two finally consummated the marriage, huh? Good to know."

Daryl grumbled under his breath. "What the hell are you doin' here so late?"

Merle turned his attention back to his brother. "Well, not expecting to catch you with an after sex glow about you, but I'm happy it's there. I was just droppin' by to let you know I got a place. Apartment above the bar."

Daryl nodded and Carol busied herself with fixing some cold chicken sandwiches. She couldn't meet Merle's knowing gaze.

"You two find out anything else about your cousin comin' for your place?" Merle asked.

Carol actually looked up then, frowning as she pushed a plate in front of a now sulky looking Daryl. Sulky or not, he had worked up a hell of an appetite because he took a huge bite and then rolled his eyes like it was the tastiest thing he'd ever eaten.

"Actually, I got a call today saying we have a month to get prepared."

Merle frowned but he didn't look surprised at this. "Well, maybe the woman won't find out that you two are living a sham."

"We ain't," Daryl said around another bite.

Merle looked over at him and then leaned back in his seat. "Is that so?"

Daryl shrugged, his face going a brighter shade of red. She could tell he was wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut.

"You hungry?" Carol asked, to break the tension.

Merle gave her a grin. "Sure."

She went to work on fixing the food, ignoring the look that Merle kept shooting her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Carol was happy to hear that her boss had found a replacement. He'd been appreciative that she had bothered to give him a notice at all, since most people just didn't show up when they decided to quit. The guy she was suppose to train was going to go ahead and start right away so her last few weeks of work at least wouldn't be as lonely.

"Why can't you just not go back after your replacement is trained?" Daryl asked, leaning against the door frame as she got dressed.

She shrugged. "Because since this was my first real job, it would look bad if I only managed to stay for a few weeks and then didn't even work out my notice. He was grateful that I gave one at all so maybe if I give him as a reference he'll have nice things to say about me to any future employer."

He nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Don't look so sad. You're off tomorrow, you get to hang out with your brother tonight without your nagging wife breathing down your neck." She flashed him a grin.

"Maybe I like my naggin' wife breathin' down my neck," he grumbled. "Beats the hell outta sittin' at a bar with Merle."

"Do you still want me to pick you up at his place in the morning?" She asked, stepping past him.

"Yeah, unless I manage to not get drunk and then I'll call you."

"Call me anyway," she said, grabbing her keys.

He snorted. "What time?"

"Any time. I clean animal poop for a living so I can take a call whenever I want."

He grinned and then kissed her hard before she stepped out the door. "Have fun," he called.

She glanced over her shoulder. "You too. But be good. No fighting or flirting."

He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. She was happy that he was getting out of the house for a while. All he did was work and come home and even though he didn't seem bothered that his life was that of a forty year old man, even though he was only eighteen, it bothered her. She didn't want him to think that she didn't want him to have fun.

She was sure he'd probably get hit on. She was also sure that he'd shoot down anyone that bothered. She had never been so sure of anyone in her life. She trusted him completely and it made pushing him out the door to spend time at a bar with his brother pretty easy. He needed a break.

She parked in her usual spot and noticed another car in the space next to hers. When she got out the door opened and a man stepped out. Well, man was an overstatement. He didn't look much older than herself.

"Are you Carol?" He asked, stopping in front of her car.

She nodded.

He seemed relieved. "I got here early. I'm Trevor Jennings." He shook her hand, smiling uncertainly.

She glanced at the car and then looked up at him, raising a brow. "I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude or anything but if you can afford a car like that, why do you need this job? It doesn't seem like you're very hard up for cash."

He shrugged, following her gaze. "Actually it was a gift. My grandpa bought it for me before he passed away. I'm basically as poor as the next guy and I guess I could always sell the car and be set for a while but it's the only thing I have to remember him by. Sentimental crap, I know. I hear it all the time."

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't think it's crap at all actually. It's nice that you care more about your grandpa's memory than you do how much money a gift from him could put in your pocket. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

He smiled. "I would have asked the same thing so don't worry about it."

There really wasn't much to the training. It was all very simple since the store was closed at night and all they really had to do was the feeding and cleaning. With the two of them working at it everything got done quickly. It helped that he was a talkative guy. Very unlike Daryl but after a while it kind of grated on her nerves.

"So, you're what? Nineteen? Twenty?" He asked as they scrubbed out the hermit crab tanks.

She looked up. "Eighteen."

"I couldn't help but notice the rings."

She nodded. "That makes sense. I'm married. Have been for a few weeks now."

He stared at her and then nodded. "Huh. Well, congrats to you and the lucky guy."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"How old are you?" She asked after he finally grew quiet.

"Twenty one."

They talked for a while but when there was a lull in conversation it didn't seem to bother either of him. He was catching on fast, which she had expected and he wasn't as horrible as she had feared. It was odd because he seemed to have the look and the vibe of someone that wasn't exactly struggling financially. She hated to be judgmental but she couldn't help it. He just had that superior air about him that almost reminded her of Veronica. He seemed nice enough but she would catch him watching her out of the corner of his eye like he wasn't sure why she wasn't fawning all over him or something.

He was handsome enough in a clean cut sort of way but the man had absolutely nothing on Daryl in that department. Though it made her a little uneasy she didn't let it get to her much. She just made sure to keep her eyes on her work and avoid making eye contact.

~H~

Daryl knew he should have stayed home. He was already tired of the noise and the people and he was tired of Merle who wouldn't stop grinning at him like a moron.

"So, you and Carol, huh?" Merle drawled, swiping beer foam off his mouth with the back of his hand. "How'd you finally convince her to let you up in there?"

Daryl glanced at him and reminded himself that Merle was a lot meaner than he was so hitting him in the mouth probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. So he chose to ignore him.

"You know that the chances of this shit workin' out are slim as fuck, right?" Merle went on. "From the sound of it, she's losing everything anyway. Maybe you two should call it quits. You did your part and tried to play the good guy. It ain't like she can hold it against you for leavin'."

Daryl wasn't doing this. He wasn't talking about his relationship to the one person that would have the hardest time understanding it. He drained the rest of his beer, threw some money on the bar and then got up to leave. He'd walk home before he listened to this shit all night.

"Hey, what the hell!" Merle called from behind him.

"I'm takin' off. Stop by if you wanna hang out," he called over his shoulder. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and was about to turn towards the road that'd lead him out of town but something caught his eyes then.

Further out in the parking lot he spotted two people. At first it looked like they were just heading in but before he could turn his head the man grabbed the woman's arms and they started yelling at each at the top of their lungs. Daryl hesitated but kept walking. It wasn't any of his damn business what the hell they did. He didn't know either of them.

When he heard the woman cry out he looked up again and then paused as the man shoved her into one of the cars. For a second he wasn't really seeing two strangers anymore, he was seeing his parents, hearing his mom's cry of pain. Before he could think about what he was doing he was storming across the lot. The woman was struggling against the car as the man gripped her arms. Daryl tapped him on the shoulder, his blood boiling angrily.

When the man turned Daryl drew back, his fists slamming into the guys nose. There was a sickening crunching sound and then the man dropped to the ground, his nose streaming. Daryl could have sworn the man yelled something that sounded like his brother's name but at that moment he didn't really care.

Daryl stared down at the woman and was disgusted to notice that she couldn't have been a whole lot older than himself. He pointed an angry finger in her face. "You need to start puttin' some thought into who the hell you're wasting your time on," he growled.

He turned around and stormed off towards the road.

"Wait!" the girl called from behind him but he didn't have anything to say to some chick that he didn't even know.

He kept walking but turned sharply, jerking his arm out of someones grasp. He'd thought the girl had followed but it wasn't her. It was Merle.

"Come on now, let's just get back in there and have a damn beer. I won't bring your woman up anymore. You don't need to be walkin' home."

Daryl glared at him but finally stopped walking away. He shook his head, scowling hard but let Merle steer him back to the bar. The man he'd hit was gone but the girl was still standing there. They walked past her but, of course, Merle couldn't just keep his mouth shut.

"Come on, girly. I'll buy you a beer," he grinned.

Daryl sat down at the bar and glared down into his beer for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Thank you, for what you did back there."

He glanced over and, sure enough, Merle had positioned the girl right between them. Daryl just shrugged and looked away. He should have kept walking.

"Don't mind him, sweetheart. He's shy."

"Go fuck yourself," Daryl grumbled. He killed his beer and then motioned for the bartender to bring him another. The woman gave him a dirty look and he knew she didn't believe for a minute he was twenty two like his ID claimed. She slid him the beer anyway.

Merle let out a yell, throwing his hand up at someone that must have just walked in. Daryl turned and then rolled his eyes. It was another one of Merle's women. He had a string of them and now she was headed their way.

"How about a round of pool?" Merle asked after the woman nearly climbed onto his lap. "Me and this fine piece of tail versus you and your damsel in distress," he winked.

Daryl shook his head. "Nope." Merle was definitely up to something. He could tell by the look in his eyes.

Merle sighed dramatically. "You mean to tell me that wife of yours won't even let you shoot pool with another woman?"

Both women laughed. Daryl clenched his jaw and killed the beer in his hand before hopping down from the stool and walking over to the only empty pool table. Merle was in a good mood until he realized that Daryl had barely glanced at the girl. The more Merle watched the more aggravated he seemed. By the time Daryl and the girl beat the hell out of the other two at pool, Daryl couldn't even recall what color the girl's hair had been. Merle was downright fuming by the time they left the bar and headed up to his apartment.

It was more than a feeling now. Merle definitely had something up his sleeve. He didn't agree with Daryl being with Carol. At least now he knew he needed to watch his back when it came to his brother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

All in all it wasn't a bad night. It made a big difference having someone there to talk to and after they got everything done they even played a few hands of cards. Even though she only made minimum wage, it still felt a little rebellious to play cards while she was on the clock. Either way, she won, so it was a good night as far as nights at the pet store went.

She pulled up to the curb next to the bar that Merle lived above and was about to turn off the engine and go up but Daryl burst out the door before she had a chance to do anything but put the car in park.

He slid in quickly, grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. It wasn't just a peck hello either. She was nearly ready to crawl into his lap before he ended it, meeting her eyes and shaking his head, looking almost angry. "Never again. From now on, I ain't listening to you. I'm stayin' the hell home where I belong."

She felt her brows go up in surprise. "Was it that bad?" Surely he had managed to have a little bit of fun with his brother.

He huffed and then leaned back into the seat. "I think Merle wants to do something to split us up. He thinks I'm too damn young to be... you know. And he thinks I need an out and I'm pretty sure he's gonna try somethin'."

"Like what?" She asked, feeling a flash of anger. The one good thing in her life right now, hell, the best thing that had ever happened to her, was Daryl. The thought of his brother deliberately trying to ruin that had her seeing red.

Daryl shrugged. "I was sick of his mouth so I was about to walk my ass home when I saw this guy roughin' up some girl in the parking lot."

She frowned. "Did you stop him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but then Merle invited her to hang out with us and then forced me to play pool with her as my partner. He knows I hate when he does shit like that, especially now. I think he wants to see this whole thing blow up in my face just so he can say I told you so."

"What, me and you?" She didn't want to but she forced a smile.

He nodded, glancing over at her. "So, are you pissed?"

"Of course I am! He's a complete ass and our marriage is none of his business," she fumed.

"I meant about the girl," he hedged.

Now she flashed him a real smile as she pulled into the driveway. "Did you have sex with her after you played pool?"

His jaw clenched hard and his eyes narrowed to slits and if she didn't know him so well she would have been scared of him in that moment. "How the hell are you gonna ask me some shit like that!" He demanded angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She felt her eyes widen. "I was kidding. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Calm down," she laughed at his outrage.

"Tell me to calm down," he grumbled, getting out and slamming the car door. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

She followed him into the house. "I'm sorry. That was rude. But no, I'm not upset that you hung out with another woman."

"I didn't hang out with another woman goddamn it. Merle... God, he's such a dick."

"I played cards with another man last night, if that makes you feel any better," she said, watching as he rummaged through the fridge.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Did you have sex with him," he mocked, still obviously upset.

She snorted and waved him off. "Of course not. But I did beat him at rummy. Are you hungry?"

He shut the fridge and then leaned against it. "No, I'm sleepy. I couldn't go to sleep over there."

"Why not?" she asked, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. He really did look exhausted.

"Cause I wasn't sure if Merle would try to shove a woman down my pants in my sleep."

She couldn't help it, she laughed at that and his scowl deepened. She bit her lip hard and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him from under her lashes. "I'm sorry you had such a bad night."

He glared down at her for a few long moments and then his arms finally snaked around her. "Yeah, you sure have a funny way of showin' it."

She turned and led him out of the kitchen and down the hall to their room. "I'm just not that worried about it is all. I know you love me and you'd never do anything like that. Your brother can do whatever he wants and it isn't gonna matter. I could get mad at you for spending time with that girl but it would be a waste of energy."

His features softened and he let her strip off his shirt.

"And I definitely can't blame her if she was compelled to hang around you all night. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are," she said, her voice lower, her lips grazing his jaw.

He rolled his eyes and turned red in the face but he didn't say anything. He flopped down on the bed as she shut the door. The room was dark. They'd bought black out drapes since she had to sleep after the sun came up and it was nearly as dark as it would have been at midnight in the room. She crawled in next to him after changing into a tee shirt.

By the time she settled in next to him he was already breathing deeply and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

~H~

Merle was bleary eyed and grumbling as he stumbled out of his bedroom. Someone was banging on the door and the sound was causing his head to pound. He yanked the door open and glared. He groaned inwardly as Veronica yanked her sunglasses off. "What the fuck are you doin' bangin' on my goddamn door at eight in the mornin' like you're the police!"

She slipped past him. "Did it work?"

Merle slammed the door and rubbed his eyes. "Did what work?"

"You said you were planning on getting your brother wasted and introducing him to a girl he'd definitely like. Did he sleep with her?"

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and downed it, knowing it was the only thing that was going to get rid of his hang over. "No, he didn't go for it. He barely glanced at her."

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. "Then find someone else."

Merle sat down in the battered kitchen chair and shook his head. "Look, you don't get it. It wouldn't matter who the hell I got, okay? Nobody would turn his head because he ain't like other men. As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong. I'm done. He loves the girl and all I can do is hope to fuck she loves him back cause he's in deep."

She stared at him like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? He's a man. If you find somebody that he's physically attracted to then he'll sleep with her!"

Merle stood up so fast that the chair nearly crashed to the floor. "I told you I'm done," he growled. "I saw it last night. He'd never do anything like that. The only reason I wanted to do this in the first place was to show him that he was too damn young to take this marriage thing seriously. I wanted him to see that he could get his dick wet anywhere. That ain't the case. He wants to be with your cousin. Maybe they did it just so she could keep her land at first but it ain't like that now. The marriage is real and you ain't gonna push this shit anymore."

She laughed. "You're serious, aren't you?" The look she was giving him now was almost pitying and he bristled under her gaze.

Merle couldn't believe he'd actually put his dick in this woman. She was the goddamn devil.

She shrugged. "Maybe your brother won't do anything to mess this joke of a marriage up but Carol will. She's gonna fall for everything Trevor throws her way and your poor little brother is going to be the one left alone with a broken heart. You started this, Merle. You remember that before you look down your nose at me. I have an agenda. I have something to gain here. You just did it out of spite."

"Lady, you don't wanna cross me. I'm warnin' you right now," he said, his voice a dangerous rasp.

"Don't threaten me. As big and bad as you think you are, you have nothing. I can ruin you and not lose a wink of sleep about it. Men like you are good for one thing and you aren't the only man out there that I know who can fuck like a pro."

Merle's nostrils flared but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe this was for the better, for now anyway. Maybe he did want to see if Carol had it in her to hurt his brother. This woman had known the girl much longer than Daryl had. Maybe she knew something about Carol that he didn't. And if Carol was capable of hurting the boy then it was better to find out now instead of waiting a few years.

That was why he kept his mouth shut and let the woman walk out of the apartment.

Whether Carol would actually cheat on his brother or not, Merle still had what he'd went after the day he had tracked Veronica down. He smiled grimly as the door closed behind her. That evil bitch had no goddamn idea what Merle Dixon was capable of.


	24. Chapter 24

**Having trouble with my connection today so I went over this very quickly. If you find a million more mess ups than usual, that's why and I apologize in advance! Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Carol was excited that she only had two days of her two week notice left. Trevor had caught on quickly and she actually found herself looking forward to hanging out with him at night. It was much better than being alone. When he had first started she had been a little leery. It seemed like he was struggling to hide his arrogance but she blew that off. Some people were just like that.

He had a ready smile for her when she walked into the shop. He was feeding the Python since he knew that it hadn't been her favorite job. "You having fun?" She asked as he closed the lid on the tank and stepped away quickly. It wasn't his favorite job either.

"Not exactly. I'm battling depression tonight," he said, but flashed her an easy grin.

"Depression, huh?" She asked as she clocked in.

"Yep. You already know how boring this place is without company and I know I have just one more night of your company after this one."

"You'll live, I'm sure," she said, grabbing the list of things that needed cleaning that night.

"I have a feeling you'll miss me a lot more than you're letting on," he said as he hopped up on the counter next to her.

She shrugged. "Macon isn't far from Gordon. Maybe you can come over some day. You could meet Daryl."

He was quiet for a few long moments but then sighed. "Ah, the infamous husband."

She looked up, a frown forming between her eyes. "You don't want to meet my husband?" She asked.

He shrugged lightly. "Do you ever have any regrets? You know, marrying so young?" He asked instead of answering her question.

She shook her head. "No, I don't. Ever. Why would you ask me something like that?" For the last few weeks Trevor had become a good friend to her and she didn't understand where the hell this was coming from.

He laughed. "Carol, you're eighteen years old! So is he. You can't tell me that you'll still be with him in a few years. I mean, sure, it's all new and fun now but later you're gonna realize that you've made a huge mistake. Maybe you'll realize that there were a lot of opportunities, right in front of you, that you missed."

She stared at him, anger causing her hands to tremble slightly. "You don't know a damn thing about either one of us and if you value our friendship at all, you'll never say anything like that to me again."

He held her gaze without flinching, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. "Are you seriously gonna tell me that, at no point in the last week, you haven't felt even the slightest bit attracted to me?"

Her mouth dropped open at that. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've wanted you since the day I started and I know that by now you feel the same-" His head flew to the side and the crack from the slap rang in her ears.

She had never hit anyone in her life but this guy had lost his mind! She felt sick to her stomach.

When he looked up his eyes were bright and he was smiling. "Are you finished pretending to be offended now?"

She shook her head and backed away from him, snatching her keys off the desk and then turning to leave.

"Carol!" He called, but she kept walking.

"If you're worried about him finding out then don't. I wouldn't breathe a word about it."

She stopped in her tracks, glaring at him. "Even if I wasn't a married woman, I'd never even think of being with a jerk like you."

"And what if I tell your husband that we've been sleeping together since the night I started?" He challenged.

She wasn't going to listen to another word. She had no idea why he was saying these things to her. He'd been nothing but friendly and polite and funny ever since he started. Why all of a sudden was he being a disgusting pig? She left, knowing she wasn't going to come back. She had to blink back angry tears all the way home. She was disgusted and she was confused. It wasn't until she was pulling into the driveway that his last words actually penetrated her thoughts.

What if he did do something horrible, like contact Daryl and lie? Would Daryl believe her? All week she had talked about how friendly and helpful the guy was and Daryl seemed happy that she had at least a small reason to look forward to work. He wasn't jealous and she knew that he wasn't because he trusted her just as much as she trusted him.

But if someone actually told him that she had cheated on him, what would he think then?

By the time she had made it to the door she had burst into tears. She fumbled with the key, dropped it twice as she cursed loudly. She gave up on going inside for now and settled for setting on the step for a few minutes until she calmed herself down. She felt disgusting just from hearing Trevor's words. She wiped at her eyes quickly, getting even angrier that he could make her this upset.

"Hey," Daryl's quiet voice sounded from behind her and she stood up quickly, turning to face him. "I heard the car. What the hell you doin' sittin' out here in the dark?" he asked, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

She swiped at her eyes again and before she could open her mouth to say anything he had closed the distance, looking over her worriedly. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what was wrong she threw her arms around him.

"What the fuck happened? Are you alright?" He asked frantically, pushing her back and holding her at arms length so he could look her over.

She slapped his hands away and, again, threw her arms around his neck. The warm woodsy smell of his skin soothed her slightly and she took in a shuddering breath. "He was awful. I thought he was my friend and tonight he-"

Daryl tensed, every muscle in his body seeming to seize up so violently that she didn't finish her sentence. She pulled away and met his eyes. "Did he hurt you?" It wasn't the words that had her swallowing down a flash of fear, it was the quiet rage in his voice.

She realized then what he must have thought and she shook her head frantically. "No! No, nothing like that. As a matter of fact a slapped the holy crap out of him. He was just saying horrible stuff."

He let go of a breath and seemed to relax but only slightly. "What stuff?"

She shook her head angrily. "He was saying that he'd... he'd wanted me since his first night working with me and he was talking about how young you and I are and how he knew I wanted him too and... I slapped him."

"And that was it?" He asked, his eyes searching.

She shook her head. "He threatened to tell you that I've been cheating on you with him since he started working there. I swear I'd never even think about doing that. You have to believe me because I-"

"I do," he growled, turning and storming into the house.

She followed him, near tears again because she wasn't really sure he did believe her. If he did then surely he wouldn't be storming off like this. She found him in the bedroom, yanking a shirt over his head. "What are you doing?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and then looked up at her as he shoved his feet into his work boots. "What the fuck does it look like?"

"It looks like you're thinking about leaving. Daryl, it isn't true! I wouldn't-"

"I'm not fuckin' stupid, Carol," he snapped. "I know you wouldn't do somethin' like that. For fuck's sake, if I thought for a minute you ever would I sure as fuck wouldn't be here right now."

"Then why are you leaving?" She nearly shrieked.

He stood up and faced her then. "I'm goin' to that pet shop and I'm gonna feed the lyin' son of a bitch to one of them snakes. And if the snake don't kill him then I'm gonna beat his fuckin' eyeballs out of his head."

She managed to grab his arm as he stepped past her. "You can't do that!"

He rounded on her and she backed away from him without thinking. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself because it was obvious he was making her nervous. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her but she wasn't used to seeing him like this. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't go. You come home in tears after what he said to you and you don't think I need to do anything about it? What if he hadn't just talked, Carol? What if he'd been thinkin' about takin' what he wanted, whether you wanted it or not?"

"But he didn't! He didn't touch me and one good reason you shouldn't go is because we don't have the money to get you out of jail! You can't run off this angry and do what you want!"

He growled, glaring at the open door before looking back at her. "This grown up shit is for the goddamn birds."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He wasn't going to go to Macon and get himself arrested. "I don't care what he said to me. As long as you know that I'd never do anything like that."

"You ain't goin' back either," he spat, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I already decided that before I even left."

He looked up at her and she could tell that there was still a lot of anger simmering there. "You hit him?"

She nodded. "You probably could have done a better job but my palm still stings so he had to have felt it."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Seems like every time we turn around there's somethin' there trying to fuck this up."

She sat down next to him, reaching for his hand. "Let'em try."

He turned his head, his eyes meeting hers before she placed her still stinging palm to the side of his face and kissed him gently. When she pulled back he seemed even more calm. He stood up and pulled off the shirt he had donned when he was planning on leaving to commit murder for her. "Just so you know, if I ever run into this asshole, I'm gonna knock his teeth out. He won't be able to talk as much shit then."

She smiled. "Okay, it's a deal."

~H~

Merle was starting to get bored, waiting for the boy to finally leave. He'd been standing in the shadows down an isle of dog food when Trevor had arrived and the dumb ass hadn't bothered to check the store. Merle had even left the door unlocked but it hadn't made the boy suspicious at all. That was the problem with people like Veronica and Trevor. They never thought bad things would happen to them.

Merle had watched, listening carefully, as Trevor tried to bait Carol. He had seen how disgusted she had looked at the prospect of fooling around on Daryl. He had heard the anger and the conviction in her voice when the boy had questioned her feelings and her marriage. He'd heard the slap she had delivered like a champ. And now Merle realized that he had been wrong and now he was going to make a few things right.

He had a feeling that somehow, Daryl and that spunky little bride of his was gonna make it after all. Whatever they had, it was real. It was real enough that neither would ever consider being unfaithful, even though their marriage started out as a lie. What that meant to Merle was, he had been right in covering all of his bases.

He'd made a mistake but he would more than make up for that in the long run. Carol wasn't losing her house. She wasn't losing her land. Her and Daryl both were gonna be just fine.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Trevor made his way towards the door and Merle was finally able to step out from between the rows of kibble. Trevor hadn't seen him so when Merle grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him against the wall, the man let out a terrified scream that gave Merle a good chuckle.

As Trevor whimpered, not bothering to even try to fight back, Merle cleared his throat. "You wasn't very nice to the girl that was here," he hissed.

"Please, don't hurt me. My wallet is right in my back pocket. Take it all, just don't-" He let out another squeal when Merle slammed him into the wall again.

Merle hadn't come out here tonight to rob the guy. He knew that time was running out for Trevor to make a move on Carol and he figured that it would be tonight or the next night that it happened. He wanted to see how Carol would react to the man's advances. She'd surprised Merle, that was for sure. But now that he mentioned it, there really wasn't any reason to not take a few bucks for his trouble.

He reached for the wallet. "You make one move and I'll blow your fuckin' brains out," Merle said, keeping his voice low. Of course, he didn't have a gun on him but this little prick didn't know that.

"Okay," Trevor whimpered. What a fucking pussy.

Merle took the wallet and flipped it open, his eyes growing wide at the cash folded inside. "How much you got here, boy?"

"Two... Two thousand dollars."

Merle wondered why the hell he hadn't took up robbing rich spoiled bastards all the time. He pocketed the money, grabbed the back of Trevor's neck once more and slammed him into the wall for a third time. "Next time you think about disrespecting a woman like Carol, you remember this."

Trevor nodded and a sob escaped him. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Remember that she might have somebody a little bit bigger and a little bit badder than you looking after her, you understand me?"

Another nod let Merle know that he was, at least, listening.

There was a smear of blood on the wall, letting Merle know that he'd at least caused a little damage. He backed away from the boy slowly. "Keep your eyes on the blood stain you little pansy piece of shit. I see you try to get a look at me and you're dead."

Trevor stood there, trembling, and didn't even try to look back. Merle took off out the front door and around the side of the building, sprinting down the alley where his bike was hidden behind a dumpster. He felt damn good. He'd looked after his sister-in-law, roughed up the guy Veronica had hired to try to seduce her and he was two grand richer.

Not a bad turn out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Daryl was ready to call it a day. He hadn't been able to sleep after Carol had gotten home and he was feeling it now. Abe and Shane had both called in sick but Daryl had heard them talking about going out and drinking the day before so he knew that they were just nursing hangovers. He didn't like either of them so he didn't mind much that they weren't there to get on his nerves but it did make his job a lot harder. Lonnie was useful when Daryl really needed someone but he was busy in the office for the most part.

He was just starting in on the last car of the day when the sound of clicking reached his ears. He turned his head and saw a pair of black high heeled shoes. He frowned and slid out from under the car, looking up and then scowling so hard it hurt his face.

"Hello, Daryl," Veronica said with a smile.

Daryl sat up, swiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked, his voice like ice.

She kept the smile in place and watched him, like she was waiting on him to check her out. She was the type to expect it but he wasn't the type to care what she looked like. He knew this bitch was the devil. After a few silent moments she shrugged lightly and swept her hair away from her shoulders. "I just came here to let you know that I know you're marriage to my cousin is just a ploy for her to get to keep the land that crazy old bat left her."

Daryl stood up so quickly that Veronica took a nervous step away before she drew herself up again. "Is that so?" He asked.

She nodded. "Your brother volunteered the information when he hunted me down at one of my Hotels."

This brought him up short and a cold knot started to form in his stomach. "Bullshit."

She shook her head and gave him a false look of sympathy. "You know it's true. He was also the one that gave me the idea to sick Trevor on Carol. He's actually my husbands nephew."

Daryl ground his teeth together to keep from saying anything to this woman.

"And the girl at the bar? That was a set up too. Merle was hoping you'd have a little more to drink than you did. He assumed if he could get you drunk enough then you'd have sex with her and then Carol would conveniently find out all about it."

Daryl didn't want to believe her. There were only two people in his life that he cared about, that he trusted, and one of those people was his brother. Why would his own brother do something like this? It didn't really make any sense. Merle was an asshole but Daryl knew that he loved him. He'd always acted like he'd wanted the best for him.

"I've been talking to Carol's mother," Veronica went on. "Have you met her?"

Daryl glared but had to shake his head. He hadn't met her and he had a feeling that Carol was as reluctant for him to meet her mom as he was to have her meet his old man. Carol's mom had issues. Mental issues and issues with substance abuse and that was about all Daryl knew about her. The woman had been okay until Carol's father had died and after that she had deteriorated, turning into someone that Carol didn't know and would never be able to understand.

Veronica leaned against a work bench and checked her nails. "Well, you really should make it a point to meet the woman. I mean, if you're marriage is real and you ever decide to have a family of your own, maybe you should check out the gene pool. I mean, could you imagine having a child as completely screwed up as dear Carol's mother?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Daryl asked, sick of this fucking game that the woman was playing at.

Veronica met his eyes. "Carol's mother is going to support me. She is willing to let a judge know that her mother was a basket case, just like her, and Carol never should have gotten the land. She isn't the only one. There's just no way that you two will win this and I came here today to explain to you why. If the two of you back away quietly, I'll make sure that you won't have any trouble finding something suitable. I'll help you find-"

"We don't need your kinda help," he snapped. "Whatever happens, we'll be just fine..." he narrowed his eyes, "but somethin' tells me you won't be."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Veronica smiled nonplussed.

Daryl shook his head. "No, I'm not. I don't have to. I'm just observant is all. Carol might lose and if she does, it'll be a damn sad day but we'll get through it. We'll find somethin' else and we're gonna be happy regardless. But you?" He barked out a humorless laugh. "It won't matter for you. Sure, you can say you won somethin' and you can make a profit but at the end of the day somethin' tells me you're gonna go home to that big empty house of yours, maybe listen to a voice mail or two from a husband that you barely know, and you're gonna be just as goddamn miserable as you've always been. And you'll try to spend some cash to buy yourself a little peace but it won't work. It never does. So, do what you gotta do. You just remember that Carol's always gonna have somethin' you'll never even get close to. Now get the fuck outta my shop before I have your ass removed."

He'd hit the nail on the head. The rage that filled her eyes had his own widening. Her pale face, so similar to Carol's, flushed with anger. "You won't be so smug when you're homeless," she hissed.

He shrugged. "Yeah I will. I'll still be better off than your bitter ass." He turned then, half expecting her to stab him in the back with a screw driver but he heard her walking away. He looked at the clock, cursing out loud because he still had two hours before he could leave.

He had to talk to his brother. And by talk, he meant he had to go break his brother's jaw. He felt more betrayed than he had ever felt in his life.

~H~

Carol felt miserable. She had just left Dowler's office and she wanted nothing more than to drive to Atlanta, find Veronica and slap her even harder than she had slapped Trevor the night before. She could have blamed her mother, of course, but it wasn't her mother's fault. Veronica had put the woman up to it.

Dowler was trying his hardest but really he was no match for the team of attorneys that Veronica had at her disposal. On her way to the car she grabbed a newspaper and took a seat on one of the benches that sat flush with the old brick building. She wasn't sure how much time they would have before they had to vacate the house so the smartest thing would be to take a look and see what her and Daryl may be able to find on short notice. They had a week left before their court date. Maybe they would have to leave as soon as Veronica won.

The classifieds were full of places for rent. All they would need for now was a one bedroom and it wasn't like either of them really had to have a yard. It was nice and she loved spending time in the garden at home but it wasn't a necessity. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pen, circling a couple of apartments that seemed cheap enough.

She was scanning the next page when she heard a familiar rumble and looked up excitedly. Of course, she had been expecting Daryl at the sound of the bike but she shouldn't have. Merle was coming down the street, looking tense as he gripped the handlebars. When he glanced over she offered him a small wave, even though she wanted to kick him in the balls.

He did a double take and then whipped the bike into an empty space in front of her. When he dismounted he offered a smile but she didn't return it.

"How's it goin'?" Merle asked, yanking off his sun glasses and hooking them onto the collar of his sleeveless shirt.

She shrugged. "Looking for apartments for rent."

He sat down next to her leaned over so he could take a look at what she had circled. He frowned. "These places are worse than mine."

Shrugging she scooted over so he wasn't sitting as close. "Well, that's all we can afford. Don't you have somewhere you need to be? Women to recruit to try to sway my husband?"

He eyed her and then grinned. "He tell you about that, did he?"

She glared. "Yeah, he did."

"Would you believe me if I said I was just testing him?" He asked, looking unperturbed.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just a little bit resentful and can't think of one reason me and you need to be speaking right now? I'm serious. The only good thing about my life at the moment is that your brother is a part of it so knowing that you set him up like that, to hurt me, makes me really wish that I could punch you right in the face right now."

Merle held her gaze for a long time but she refused to look away. She wasn't intimidated by him. "Look, I just thought you two needed a reality check. You're too goddamn young!"

She stood up then, hands on her hips. "Too young for what? Too young for what exactly?"

Merle gestured towards her with a wave his hand. "I thought that-"

"Fuck you, Merle Dixon. I make him happy. A lot damn happier than he was when I first met him. I love him and he knows it. I'd do anything for him. So what if we're young! Why is that such a big deal? If we care about each other, that's what matters. If we were thirty it isn't like I'd be able to love him any more than I do now. Keep your nose out of my business and your opinions to your narrow minded self. All you're gonna do is hurt your own relationship. You aren't breaking us up!"

They both looked over at the sound of a door slamming. Daryl was storming towards them, a look on his face that was similar to the one she had seen when she had gotten home last night. Merle cursed under his breath and stood up just as Daryl made it onto the sidewalk.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Daryl barked and before anyone could do anything at all he had launched himself at Merle.

Carol cried out in surprise and then winced when Daryl hit Merle right in the jaw.

"That was your free one mother fucker," Merle growled. "You calm your ass down cause I ain't lettin' you hit me again."

Daryl looked as though he wasn't going to heed Merle's warning but he didn't go in for another hit. Instead he spat on the ground at Merle's feet. "Why the fuck would you do this?" He asked, and below the anger their was a lot of hurt in his voice.

Merle seemed to flinch but he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," he muttered.

Daryl scoffed, pacing in front of him like a caged animal. "You don't know what I'm talkin' about? So, you never drove to Atlanta to meet with Veronica? You never offered to help her get the house?"

A muscle in Merle's jaw started working. "You don't know what you're talkin' about, okay. It wasn't like that."

"You tried to fuckin' sabotage me!" Daryl roared, drawing the attention of several people walking further down the street. "You knew about Trevor. You knew he was only there to try to get with her," he pointed at Carol. "That was the plan, right? Hope my wife would fuck some pretty boy asshole so everybody could get a good laugh. You told her that the marriage wasn't even real. Why? What the fuck? Did she pay you? Is that it? Tell me you at least did it for somethin' other than just to ruin the only good goddamn thing in my life!"

Carol stared at Merle. "You said yourself it wasn't real," he said lamely.

Daryl shook his head. "You knew that was bullshit. You fuckin' _know_ me, Merle. If I hadn't... If there wasn't something to it I never would have married her and you knew that. It don't matter either way cause whether it was real or not, you went to the woman and you did it to fuck us over."

"You need to just hear me out," Merle said, his eyes flicking from Daryl to Carol. "Okay? Just calm down and-"

"No," Daryl said, shaking his head angrily. "You don't get to justify a damn thing. You stay the fuck away from me. You stay away from her."

"If you just-"

"Fuck you," Daryl growled, turning on his heel. He glanced back at Carol, who was standing there in shock. She grabbed her bag and hauled ass to her car, throwing Merle one last lingering look over her shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

**There really isn't much of a point to this chapter. Four more chapters to go and that's a wrap for this story. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Daryl waited on the porch for Carol. He'd driven a lot faster than he probably should have so she wasn't right behind him. Hell, maybe she had stayed and gave Merle a piece of her mind too. It wouldn't matter anyway. For some reason Merle didn't seem to think that what he'd done was very bad. He wondered idly why the hell he had expected anything better from his brother. Merle wasn't very good at sticking around through the hard shit. He'd just never expected him to be so fucking malicious.

Carol seemed to hesitate when she started up the sidewalk. He probably looked like a goddamn psycho but there wasn't shit he could do about it. "You okay?" She asked once she stopped in front of him.

He was about to tell her that he was fine but that would have been a lie. He shook his head. "Not really."

She sat down next to him and sighed. "What happened?"

He stared off over the yard. "Your cousin came to the garage today. Told me that her and Merle have been workin' together. Trevor, he's her husband's nephew and she paid him off to sleep with you. That girl at the bar, I was suppose to have slept with her. Merle was trying to help her fuck things up between me and you."

Carol chewed her lip for a few long seconds and then finally looked over. "Well, we showed them." She reached into her bag and pulled out a newspaper, opening it to the classifieds and moving closer. She handed it over.

He sighed heavily and glanced at the apartments she had circled. "You're gonna be miserable livin' in any of these. They're all awful." He felt fucking horrible.

She took the paper back and shoved it into her bag. "I really want to stay here but I can live anywhere. A house is a house. I'll always have good memories of this place, no matter what happens to it. I'm happy here because this is where you are. I'm gonna be happy no matter where we end up cause I'll be with you." She blushed scarlet. "My God, that sounded like a line straight from a romance movie. But you know what I mean."

Despite everything he felt his lips turn up. "I know what you mean," he muttered. And it was true. Somehow, he meant everything to her and he felt the same damn way.

"I can't figure out the why in this situation. Merle went above and beyond to mess us up but there really wasn't a reason for it. I don't believe that he's just mean. Well, not to you anyway."

Daryl shrugged. He didn't really want to think about the hand Merle had played in all of this. "Maybe he just thought he knew what was best for me."

She snorted. "Any idiot can see I'm clearly what's best for you."

He glanced at her and then laughed. It felt good to laugh because it meant that he'd be okay. Regardless of how betrayed he felt, he'd be alright. "We have a week. What are we gonna do?"

"We make the best of it. We try to make the last week here something to look back on and smile about," she said softly, standing up.

He watched her as she headed around the side of the house. He didn't know how she could be so positive about all this. He'd wanted to save her the heartache of losing the place. Hell, that was the whole reason he'd agreed to marry her in the first place. He stood up when she didn't come back around the house after a few minutes, wondering what the hell she was doing. He stepped around the back of the house and was blasted in the face with cold water.

"What the hell, Carol!" He barked, pulling the soaked shirt away from his skin and shaking water out of his hair.

She was standing there with a hose, grinning like an asshole. "I'm making memories. You look ridiculous by the way. Like a wet puppy."

It was hard to dwell on all the bad when she was obviously trying hard to make him forget it for a moment. There was going to be plenty of time to worry. Plenty of time to focus on the sting of his brother's sick betrayal. Right now she was willing to put aside her worries so he needed to try to do the same. He opened his mouth to warn her to put the damn hose down but he was blasted in the face with the cold water again.

He sputtered, looking up in time to see her throw her head back and laugh at him.

She didn't expect him to actually retaliate. He grabbed the hose and gave it a pull. It slipped out of her wet hands easily. She tried to make a grab for it but he was quicker. He quickly locked the handle down so it was a continuous spray and then he tossed it so it hung precariously over a branch. She turned to flee but he was much faster than her. Grabbing her around the middle he dragged her backwards until she was under the spray.

"You picked the wrong day to wear that white shirt," he said into her ear, not caring that he was getting just as wet. He loosened his arms around her so she could turn, peering up at him, blinking water out of her eyes.

She grinned and then pushed his own shirt up. He wasn't in the mood to argue so he lifted his arms and let her shove it over his head. The cold water washed away the sweat and grime from the long day at the garage but the bright look in her eyes and the smile on her face was what vanished everything else from his mind. His eyes slid lower and she turned suddenly, putting her back to him. She leaned her head back, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

He slid his hand inside her shirt and pulled her closer, dipping his head down and running his tongue over the soft skin of her neck. She squirmed against him and despite the cold water raining down on them his body responded instantly. He wasn't thinking about where they were, only that it would be nice to forget, for at least a little while, the trouble they were about to face.

She let him slip her shirt off and then she turned pulling his face down to hers, kissing him in a desperate way that let him know that she felt the same way. She wanted to lose herself for a while and he was capable of giving her that. It didn't really register that they were right out in the back yard in broad daylight. At the moment, that didn't matter at all.

"What if someone comes?" She muttered when his lips moved to her throat and his hands went to work on her shorts.

He chuckled at that, walking her backwards until she bumped into the low split rail fence. She laughed, kissing him hard before pushing him away.

"Take off your boots," she said, looking excited.

He wasn't apposed to taking them off but doing so would mean taking his hands off of her and that wasn't something he was keen on doing at the moment. But if she was going to demand he lose his boots he may as well oblige. He bent down, quickly working on the laces. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her shimmying out of her shorts. Before he could look up she shoved him. He landed on his back right in the wet grass, blinking water out of his eyes and trying to get his bearings.

Before he could even sit up he felt her weight slide over him and then her mouth was hot and hungry on his. He worked on kicking off his boots while his hands ran over her cool wet skin, which wasn't an easy task. She raised up, blue eyes flashing as her nimble fingers tore at his belt. He watched her, a vague voice in the back of his mind telling him that if anyone came over and decided to walk into the back yard, they would have just as good a view of her naked body as he had at the moment. But it was rare for anyone to visit. And at the moment, he was beyond worrying about it because she finally had him freed from the confines of his pants and she was sinking down.

He stifled a groan, pulling her back down. The contrast of the heat he found himself buried in was startling compared to the cold water, bringing a whole new sensation. Not to mention the added excitement of doing it outside in broad daylight. He never pegged himself for one of those people that got a kick out of taking risks when it came to his naked ass but he felt an added thrill regardless. She rolled her hips into him and then broke the kiss, sitting up. There was a triumphant look in her eyes as his teeth sank into his bottom lip. His hands went to her hips but he didn't urge her to move any faster. She was doing just fine on her own. For someone that had readily admitted weeks ago that she didn't know what she was doing, she had sure picked up on it fast.

Her lithe body was slick with water, sun dappled and on full display. Her lips parted on a silent gasp and he watched as her pupils grew wider. Her warmth gripped him tighter and he heard her mutter his name, sounding almost like a question. His jaw clenched hard when his own body tensed, eager to join her. Her eyes widened and then she moved so she could kiss him again. His grip on her was probably painful but he couldn't bring himself to let go as he lost himself.

She braced her hands on his chest and pushed herself up as he worked on catching his breath. She ran her nails down his stomach and grinned. "I don't know why you're breathing so hard. I did all the work."

He laughed at that and then sat up, startling a cry out of her. His arms wound around her, holding her still. "I earned it. I'm the one always workin'."

Pushing his wet hair out of his face she kissed him quickly. When she pulled back he noticed goosebumps all over her. The water was still on and they were soaked. He let her grab his shirt since it was closer than hers, and slip it on before she stood up.

"I didn't think that through very well," she said as she hurried over to turn off the hose. "Our water bill is gonna be ridiculous."

He stood up, righting his pants and then glancing at her sheepishly before picking up the rest of their clothes. "Maybe," he muttered, stopping behind her. "But I'd say it was worth it."

She turned, searching his eyes and then smiled. "We're gonna be okay," she said, sounding like she meant it.

He nodded. "Yep." Without another word he bent at the knees and threw her over his shoulder. She yelled and then tried to squirm out of his grip but she couldn't break his hold on her as he headed up the back steps.

"What are you doing!" she cried, unable to hold in her laughter.

"You said we needed to focus on makin' good memories here. I think I have at least one more in me for the day." He dumped her unceremoniously onto the couch. He didn't want to think about anything other than the two of them at the moment. There was just too damn much that he could dwell on if he let himself.

She sat up on her knees and grinned at him. "Just one?" She quirked a brow at him.

He hopped over the back of the couch and pounced before she could get away. "You're somethin' else, you know that?" He asked, catching her wrist and dragging her closer.

She nodded solemnly and then kissed him hard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Admitting defeat was hard but Carol had no choice but to face reality. They had put up the good fight and they had done what they could, but it hadn't been enough. She knew that they had tried and that was the important thing.

That's why, a week after their stunt in the back yard, she didn't cry or get angry when she heard the verdict. Veronica won and her and Daryl had thirty days to get out of the house. Dowler was nearly inconsolable but she didn't blame him. He had worked hard for her and Daryl but he was no match for Veronica's well paid minions. As they filed out of the court house she tried not to look at anyone. She couldn't stand to see the devastated look on Dowler's face or the hard angry look on Daryl's. She certainly didn't want to see Veronica, but she knew she wouldn't get off that easily.

The woman would rub it in and she knew it.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk she heard a low growl and looked up at Daryl. His eyes were narrowed on someone and the telltale click of heels on the concrete told her who was approaching.

"Carol, Daryl, I hope that we can put this mess behind us now that this is all over," Veronica purred.

Carol took a deep breath, told herself it would do her no good to flog the woman right out here on the street, and finally looked up, meeting her cousin's blue gaze. She smiled. "Of course."

Daryl stiffened next to her but Carol saw Veronica's eyes harden slightly. She wanted Carol to be upset about it. And she was, but she'd never show Veronica that. She shrugged lightly. "Daryl and I have been talking all week and decided that with our cut of the property sale, we'd rather move up north anyway. Virginia or Tennessee. Georgia will always be home, of course, but I'd like to see what else is out there." They hadn't discussed anything of the sort but it was satisfying to see how upset her carefree attitude was making the other woman.

"Tennessee, huh?" A man said, sidling up next to Veronica.

Carol felt her eyes widen. The man was at least a whole head shorter than Veronica. He had lusterless brown hair that was thinning badly and a mean look in his small muddy brown eyes. He wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist and smiled. He looked like a shark. Carol couldn't believe that this was the man her cousin had married. He had to have been twenty years older than her cousin. She cleared her throat. "Yes, or Virginia."

Veronica didn't look as smug now but the man didn't notice that his wife seemed a bit embarrassed. He went on without a hitch. "Well, when you get there you should give us a call. We own a few Hotels in both states and we can always use a good house keeper." It was clear in his tone that this man was just as evil as his wife. He was taking a perverse sort of pleasure out of this.

Carol stomped on Daryl's foot before he could say anything. She smiled. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"What'd I miss?"

All four of them turned their heads as Merle Dixon himself stepped onto the sidewalk. Daryl cursed under his breath and Veronica's eyes widened as she took him in. Carol was the one that spoke when it seemed like the silence had stretched on for long enough.

"We lost," she said, shrugging slightly. She almost winced at the grip Daryl had on her hand but she knew that if he let go then it was very likely that fists would start flying. She couldn't claim to know the man very well but she was pretty sure that Merle wouldn't let Daryl hit him again with retaliation.

It didn't really surprise her when Merle smiled slightly, but when his eyes landed on Veronica they narrowed. Now Veronica was smiling viciously. After a few tense seconds Merle returned the smile and Carol felt a little sick to her stomach. He looked at his brother then. "This mean you're finally gonna come to your senses and get your dumb ass out of this mess and away from this girl?"

"Excuse me, sir!"

Carol felt her eyes grow wide because the person that spoke was the very last person she expected. Dowler was standing there glaring at Merle Dixon, his usually kind eyes dark with fury. "Mr. Dowler," Carol went to grab his arm as he stormed past her but he shook off her attempts.

Merle's brows rose so high they were about to disappear but he didn't have a chance to say anything to the little man. Daryl looked at her briefly, his own eyes wide before his focus went back to little Leslie Dowler.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, young man. Why, I've _never_!" Dowler, who was eye level to Merle's neck, poked him hard in the chest. "These two have been through enough! Quite enough. If you can't offer them a bit of support, if not a measure of respect, then you need to get back on that motorcycle of yours and you get on out of here right this moment!"

Carol couldn't really read the look in Merle's eyes but she couldn't risk him hurting Dowler. She wedged herself between them, facing Dowler. He was shaking with fury. "Mr. Dowler, really, it's quite alright. I think you might need to sit down for a few minutes."

Dowler finally turned his eyes on Carol and they softened instantly. After a few seconds he nodded. "Yes, of course." He cleared his throat and seemed to flush with embarrassment when he realized that everyone was staring at him in disbelief. He took off his fedora and sighed heavily.

Carol took his arm and walked a few feet away before turning to him. "Thank you for everything you've done."

He shook his head, clearly still very upset. "Wasn't able to do much for you or Mr. Dixon today, Carol. But I appreciate your kindness."

She hated that he seemed to feel as though them losing was his fault because she didn't feel that way at all. "Would you come over this evening for dinner?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sure the two of you-"

"The two of us are gonna be just fine," she smiled. It wasn't forced because what she had said was the truth. It would be hard to leave but she really did believe that her and Daryl were made of the kind of stuff that could withstand a lot more than losing a house and a chunk of property.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose I could stop in. I am rather embarrassed at my outburst. You'll give Daryl my apologies?"

Carol nodded. "Leslie Dowler, Daryl is probably really proud of you right now. You were kind of a bad ass over there."

His face flushed crimson and he scoffed.

"How does six sound?" She asked.

He nodded. "That sounds fine. If you're sure, of course."

"After so valiantly defending our honor like that, I am more than sure," she grinned and elbowed him lightly.

He scoffed again, shaking his head before walking away but she saw that there was a small smile on his face. She turned back to the small crowd she had left. Daryl was watching her, arms crossed over his chest as he steadfastly ignored his brother's attempts at conversation. Veronica's husband had left, now standing near a sleek black car with one of the attorneys.

Veronica tossed her hair and gave Carol a bright smile. "Well, I suppose I should go. Lot's to do, you know. I think I'll stop by tonight around seven. I'd like to take inventory before the two of you clear out. There's probably a few antiques that could be salvaged." She didn't wait for a reply before she turned and sauntered off down the sidewalk.

"You ready?" Daryl asked, his body tense.

She nodded. "I am. We have a lot of work to do. We may as well get started."

He walked away from his brother without a word or a backwards glance. She hated it because she knew that before all of this, they had been close. As close as anyone could be when it came to Daryl. He had told her, back when he talked about Merle at all, about how Merle had been a good brother when he had been around. How he'd done what he could for him and looked after him when things got bad. To know that there was a rift this large between them, and knowing that it was basically because of her, really bothered her.

When they pulled into the driveway neither one of them climbed out of the truck when he killed the engine. His head fell back against the seat and he stared up at the ceiling for a few long moments before cutting his eyes to hers. "You sure you're okay?"

She smiled but it was a sad smile. "I'm sure I will be. I'm not looking forward to seeing her gloat but it is what it is. All we can do now is move forward."

"How the fuck can you be so calm about this when all I can think about doin' is kicking my brother's ass for his role in it? I ain't never wanted to hurt a woman but I swear I've fantasized about watching you kick Veronica's ass all week."

She raised a brow. "Fantasizing about my cousin and I, in any situation, is gross. Besides, Merle didn't do anything. Not really. He presented us both with temptation and it blew up in his face because we're so obviously perfectly matched. We didn't lose this because of anything Merle did or didn't do."

He snorted and finally threw open his door, sliding out and then grabbing her hand, jerking her across the seat and pulling her out on his side. Her arms went around his neck before he could step away. She really didn't want to say what she wanted to say next but she knew she had to.

"You and your brother need to-"

"Don't," he said, a clear warning in his voice.

"I just think that-"

"Carol, I already know what you're gonna say and it ain't happenin'. Maybe some day but it sure as fuck ain't gonna be the day we lost everything. He wanted this shit to happen. You saw the look he gave that bitch, like they both won today."

She pressed her forehead into his chest and sighed heavily. "I just wish it hadn't put such a rift between you two."

"He did that on his own. It don't matter what his reasons were. His reasons weren't good enough."

"Okay," she said, finally raising her head and meeting his eyes. "I get it."

He nodded sharply and then kissed her quickly before pulling her away from the truck and slamming the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the delay. I had family visiting yesterday. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

He had no idea how she did it. Carol seemed to be completely resigned to the fact that they had lost it all. He had told her over and over that Veronica wasn't going to get away with taking the house or the land. He hadn't just been saying it to make her feel better either. He had told her that all along because he had felt it in his bones that they would win.

"Stop brooding and hand me that bowl," she said, pointing to a mixing bowl next to his elbow.

He handed her the bowl. "I ain't broodin'."

Her lips came up in a smile. "What I told Veronica today, about us moving out of state, I've been thinking about that and..." She looked up, her blue eyes wide. "Do you think you would want to do that? Leave Georgia?"

He frowned and leaned against the counter. He hadn't ever really thought about leaving here before. He had never been one of those guys that daydreamed about going away and seeing foreign lands. He'd put a lot of thought into leaving his father's house, maybe getting a place with Merle or maybe even strike out on his own. But those small fantasies of freedom had always revolved around Georgia.

"Daryl?"

He looked over at her and finally shrugged. "Might be nice to get away. I never really thought about it before."

She continued working, not meeting his eyes anymore. "So, you would be okay with living that far away from your brother?"

He felt a stab of anger, quickly followed by the heavy sense of betrayal that the thought of Merle evoked in him. "The only person I need to worry about is you and the only person you need to worry about is me. Merle can go catch the clap for all I care."

Carol stalled in her mixing and started chewing her lip, her eyes on the window in front of her rather than meeting his. "He called while you were outside. He asked if it would be okay to come over and talk and I told him-"

"Damn it, Carol!" He snapped, running a hand through his hair.

She slammed the bowl down and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "He messed up, okay? I know that just as well as you do but he's your brother and you love him and I can't stand to think that the two of you are at odds because of me. I want you to talk to him. Please!"

He shook his head. "We're at odds because he's a selfish piece of shit! It ain't got nothin' to do with you. It's all him. He hates the fact that he ain't the only person in my life anymore. He wants you out of the picture because he wants a fuckin' sidekick. I ain't got a damn thing to say to him. Not right now, anyway," he added when he saw her ready to argue.

"Then I'll talk to him," she said briskly as she turned back to her cooking.

He sighed, watching her for a few long moments. Her back was ramrod straight, her shoulders tense and he knew that she was a lot more upset than she was letting on. Maybe she believed that they would be okay but that didn't mean that losing all of this was almost like losing the very last hold she had on a grandmother that she had loved. He moved behind her, his hand going to her waist and felt her stiffen even more.

Before he could say anything she shoved the bowl away and turned, her arms winding around his middle as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. There wasn't anything he could say to make her feel any better so he just stood there until she finally let the tears come. She had put up a good front but she hadn't fooled him. He had known this was coming all day so he had been able to prepare for it.

"I'm fine," she muttered a few minutes later.

"I know," he said, keeping his arms around her.

"Don't be upset that your brother is coming, okay? I just want to smooth things over. He'll have no choice but to come to terms with the fact that he's stuck with me for the rest of his life. There isn't a damn thing he can do to change it."

"I'll be good," he grumbled unhappily.

She finally leaned back and a small smile graced her face. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You're right. He's my brother so I gotta make amends eventually anyway."

She shook her head. "I don't just mean about that. For everything you've put up with and for everything you've done for me and for us. No one has ever been as good to me as you have."

He felt that dreaded flush creeping up his neck and she laughed before her lips met his. When she pulled away she wiped her cheeks dry and turned back to her task.

~H~

Merle scratched his head idly and watched as Milton, red faced, finally finished up with the small task Merle had asked him to do. It was dumb luck that Merle had met the guy at all and even dumber luck that the guy had been willing, though reluctantly, to help Merle out.

"Is that it?" he asked, sure there was more to it than that.

Milton nodded, still blushing like a school girl. "That's it. I just need to know, this is strictly for personal use, right? You aren't doing anything illegal with it, are you?" Milton wouldn't look Merle in the eye and he wanted to laugh at the bashful little bastard but he didn't.

"Nah, this is just for me," he lied. "Unless you wanna borrow-"

"No, for Heaven's sake!" Milton shook his head, unwilling to let Merle finish the sentence.

"Well, thanks for your help, Milton. It's much appreciated," Merle said as he slapped the man on the back and then guided him towards the door. He watched as the man hurried down the steps that led to the exit door and the sidewalk beyond.

With a deep sigh he gathered up the few things he needed and left his apartment. He had a few more stops before his final destination and his great reveal.

~H~

Carol opened the door while Daryl carried the rest of the food to the back yard. Dowler smiled and handed over a bottle of wine that Carol took with an easy grin. Her and Daryl had spent the afternoon talking about their plans and even though she was still sad, Veronica hadn't been able to take everything from her. She still had Daryl and she had an incredible future in front of her and she wouldn't let her losses tear her down.

"I know it isn't a celebratory day but I wanted to bring the wine," Dowler said as he followed her through the house.

She led him out the back door and offered him a smile. "It's a beautiful day, we're alive and healthy, so it is a celebratory day," she said firmly.

He sighed. "So much like your grandmother." He glanced around as they walked down the brick lined path towards the patio where she had decided to have dinner. They were surrounded by small trees, a low stone wall and more flowers than she had ever seen in any one place. She had vowed to spend the next month enjoying this space in particular as much as she could.

Carol sat the wine down onto the glass table top. "That's one of the highest compliments anyone could give me," she said as she gestured towards a chair for him.

He sat down and once Daryl came back out the three of them fixed their plates and chatted like this was a regular old day and everything was right with the world. No one mentioned Veronica or where they were going to go in a month.

~H~

Veronica didn't bother putting her clothes back on. Her husband had left hours ago, catching a flight to Anaheim California where they were in the first week of the grand opening of another Hotel. The man loved to work, that was for sure, and Veronica loved him being away.

She strode across the room, smiling to herself because she could feel Trevor's eyes trailing her. She had met him here at his own room right after court today and the two of them had spent the last few hours celebrating.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Trevor asked from the bed.

She glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she realized that he wasn't paying attention to her at all but was studying his phone. She didn't bother taking her time dressing after that. The kid wasn't a bad lay exactly but he wasn't like what she had gotten used too with Merle Dixon. The thought made her sick but at the same time she could almost feel his rough hands on her body. She remembered that Trevor had asked her a question.

"Of course I do. Not that you deserve it. You were suppose to sleep with Carol. You didn't only fail at that small task but then you get robbed. If it wasn't for the fact that I know how bad this will bother them, I'd force you to stay here."

"You can't force me to do anything," he grumbled, sounding as childish as he usually did.

She rolled her eyes. "I own you and you know it. I need to see the look on her and Daryl's face when I bring you along."

"How did that happen, anyway?" He asked.

She turned, hands on her hips. He was still focused on his phone, lying in the middle of the bed completely nude. Now that he was flaccid and she'd had her fill for the moment the sight of him was annoying. "How did what happen?"

He shrugged and finally glanced at her. "How could you and a girl like Carol have came from the same gene pool?"

Veronica smiled, thinking he was complimenting her but then she saw the barely concealed disgust on his face as he regarded her. It was the same look that Merle Dixon would give her after she would sleep with him and it made her blood boil. She didn't say anything but she walked back to the bed and smiled down at him. She snatched the phone from his hands and then sat it on the nightstand. Before he could make a grab for it she clutched the heavy bedside lamp and slammed it into the phones delicate screen, smashing it.

"What the hell!" Trevor cried.

She gripped his face, her nails nearly breaking the flesh of his jaw. "Don't you ever look down your nose at me you little shit," she spate. She liked talking down to him like this. She couldn't really get away with talking to some of her men like this but Trevor wasn't exactly a man.

He slapped her hand away and stood up, grabbing his underwear. He knew better than to say a word to her. He enjoyed what she had to offer him, in bed and out. The car he enjoyed driving belonged to her and she was currently financing a posh apartment for him in Atlanta. He would keep his mouth shut or he'd go back to being nothing but a trust fund brat. And she had enough dirt on him that she'd make sure his family disowned him by the time she was finished.

He knew this, of course.

She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and then couldn't help herself. She smiled and winked at her reflection. Even Trevor's tiny tantrum and the fact that she had spent the morning before heading off to court with that balding doughy middle aged husband writhing between her legs, she had gotten what she wanted.

She had taken away the only thing Carol had ever cherished and it only solidified the fact that Veronica was a step ahead of the rest. She was better, smarter, more beautiful, more cunning and she would always win.

Always.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"You sure you don't want anymore?" Carol asked as Dowler pushed his plate away.

The man shook his head, his hand going to his stomach. "I think if I have another bite I'll burst."

Daryl felt his brows pull together in a frown that he tried to hide as he glanced at Carol. He'd tried throughout the whole meal to forget that the troubles of the day weren't over. Veronica had meant what she had said earlier and he knew she was coming. It had tainted his thoughts all evening and now it was nearly seven. The woman would be here, probably right on time, to rub it all in again. And no matter how brave she was acting, this was hurting Carol and he knew it. The thought had his temper flaring dangerously.

He followed Carol and Dowler back into the house and heard someone knock at the door. He glanced at the clock. "Five till seven," he mumbled.

"It could be your brother. He was suppose to have been here at six," Carol said, breezing past him towards the living room.

"Like that's gonna be much better," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards your brother this afternoon, Daryl."

Daryl looked at the man who was twisting his fedora in his hands. He found an easy grin slipping into place at the memory of Dowler going after Merle. "That was the highlight of my whole day, Dowler. That's the last thing you ought to worry about."

"Little brother," Merle said by way of greeting as he made his way into the kitchen.

Daryl glared but then he caught the severe look that Carol was giving him and he sighed. "Merle," he said brusquely.

Merle's eyes moved to Dowler and he grinned. "You calmed down any?"

Dowler blushed furiously but didn't answer.

Merle shrugged and grabbed a plate from the counter and started piling on the food. "I tell you what, there's been many a men, most a lot more threatenin' than you, ain't had the nerve to come at me like that. You must got balls big enough to fill a dump truck."

"Oh good grief," Dowler flushed even darker and plopped the hat onto his head. "I think I should head home. You two give me a call if you need any help with moving. Thank you for a lovely evening." He shook Daryl's hand and hugged Carol quickly before Merle could say another word.

Carol left the room to show Dowler to the door and gave Daryl a meaningful look before stepping out of the room.

"You're gonna have to talk to me eventually, you know? I'm the only damn family you got."

Daryl eyed him. "That's where you're wrong. See, I got a family. You're the one that ain't got a damn thing."

Merle stopped mid chew and stared at him before swallowing hard. Daryl didn't look away. He had spent his whole goddamn life cowering and he'd be damned if he'd fall back into that role. Neither brother looked away until Carol came back. She stopped, her eyes moving back and forth between them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, sounding nervous.

Daryl nodded.

"Listen, goddamn it," Merle said, his voice harsh as he sat the plate down on the counter. His eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't regret a goddamn thing I did, alright? I wanted to show the two of you how fuckin' stupid this was. Barely eighteen years old and look at what you've gone and done for fuck's sake! So, I wanted to know what the hell would happen to the two of you under pressure. And now I know and I'm damn glad for it cause I ain't worried anymore."

"You finished?" Daryl asked, forcing calm.

"Not by a fuckin' long shot you little smart ass. Ain't you glad to know your wife wouldn't jump on the first dick somebody wagged at her?"

"I already fuckin' knew that, you idiot!" he barked.

Merle sighed. "Well I didn't and now I feel better knowin' she ain't the type."

"Even if she was, it's my business. My life, not yours! You keep carryin' on about how fuckin' young I am instead of opening yours eyes and seein' that it just don't matter! Eighteen or not, I've done what I'm suppose to do. I've done right by her and I take care of my own damn business. I sure as fuck don't try to stick my nose in yours. I'm young but I ain't stupid, Merle! And instead of bein' happy that I got my shit together, you set out to fuck me over!"

Merle swiped a hand over his face and huffed out a long suffering breath like Daryl was too stupid to understand what he was trying to tell him.

Daryl felt his hands shaking in anger. This was why he hadn't wanted Merle to come here. Carol didn't understand that the man would never admit that he was wrong. He wouldn't ever just suck it up and apologize and admit he was wrong and Daryl just didn't want to deal with it now. Merle would always make up a goddamn excuse instead of admit that-

"I was wrong, alright? That what you wanna hear?"

Daryl stared at him, unable to believe that he'd heard his brother right.

"I shouldn't have done it and I wouldn't have if I'd have known you'd get your ruffles in a bunch you little bastard."

"Are we interrupting something?"

Three heads turned at the sound of Veronica's smug voice. She was leaning against the doorway, arms folded under her chest. It was clear that she was reveling in the conflict. He noticed then that she wasn't alone. There was a guy standing with her that had him scowling. He looked like the same type of asshole that used to give him shit in school.

"You get the fuck out of my house, now!" Carol yelled and he realized that she was looking at the guy standing next to her cousin.

He knew then who the guy must be. He took a step towards him, all of his anger focusing on a new target now. He didn't want this guy to leave. He wanted him to stay just long enough to realize that money wasn't an armor against a serious ass kicking. He wanted to knock the asshole's teeth out. He managed to take two steps when he felt Merle's heavy hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but then Merle stepped in front of him.

"Move, Merle," Daryl growled.

Merle met his eyes and shook his head. "You can knock him out soon, okay. Let me handle this for now."

Daryl managed to move away from him. "Do you really think I'd believe for a minute that you wasn't getting a sick fucking thrill outta this? You don't care about me or Carol or this place. You only came here to watch the drama. So fuck you, you can watch me beat this little cock sucker's ass."

Merle threw his arms up and took a step away from him. "Fine, you do what you need to do and then you're gonna hear me out."

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned around. Trevor must not have been in very many situations where he was about to get his ass kicked because he wasn't even paying attention to Daryl. His eyes were on Carol, smiling wide, like he had the upper hand. He remembered how upset Carol had been when she'd come home that night. Remembered everything that this guy had said to her after pretending to be her friend. That was all the fuel he needed.

"Hey, Trevor," Daryl said, drawing the man's attention away from Carol. As soon as his head turned towards him Daryl swung, letting all of that anger, not just the anger towards Trevor but all of that bottled up rage that simmered in him just bellow the surface, rush forth.

The sound was sickening when his fist collided with Trevor's mouth. He had told Carol that given the chance, he was going to knock the guy's teeth out, and that was exactly what he did. Trevor's head whipped to the side, and Daryl had the satisfaction of watching two of those teeth fly across the room. Trevor wailed, sounding like a wounded cat and Veronica, unaccustomed to violence of any kind screamed. Trevor leaned into the wall, his hands covering his mouth and tears streaming down his face.

"Jesus Christ, he's cryin'!" Merle laughed. "Look at that. A grown man sobbin' like a little bitch. And he ain't even got it in him to try to fight back!"

Daryl glared at him from over his shoulder. "Shut up, Merle," he growled but his words were lost in the ear splitting sound of Veronica screaming and Trevor's loud obnoxious sobbing.

"I'm calling the police!" Veronica yelled, pulling her phone from her purse.

Daryl cursed under his breath, knowing that he'd brought this on himself but suddenly Veronica's phone was smacked out of her hand and he watched in fascination as Carol, the most kind hearted and gentle person he'd ever met in his life, grabbed two fists full of Veronica's hair and pulled her down to the kitchen floor, straddling her.

"You come into _my_ house!" Carol yelled, letting go of the woman's hair with one hand and slapping her right in the cheek, "And you bring this man!" Another slap punctuated her words. "And you threaten _my_ husband!" Before she could hit the woman again Merle swooped in and tried to pull Carol away.

All he managed to do was give Veronica a chance to climb to her knees and then she slapped Carol right back.

With a cry like two wild animals the woman flung themselves at each other and were rolling around on the kitchen floor. Merle stumbled backwards, tripped over Trevor's legs and fell right onto his ass in the doorway to the dining room. Merle, thinking Trevor had tripped him on purpose lashed out with his foot and caught the downed man in the thigh.

Daryl stood there, stunned and immobile while the room was filled with the sounds of fighting. He had no idea what the hell was going to happen now, or how he was going to get the women apart. Carol had a nasty scratch on her cheek and Veronica's nose was bleeding.

"Merle, get off your ass and help me!" Daryl yelled as he grabbed a hold of Carol and lifted her all the way off the floor. She struck out with her foot as he lifted her, striking Veronica in the shoulder but before Veronica could do anything Merle was pulling her up and away from Carol.

"Let go, Daryl! I've waited years for this. I'm not gonna stop till I yank out every hair in her head!" Carol cried, struggling to break his hold.

Daryl grunted as he held on, unwilling to let Carol loose to inflict anymore damage on the woman. They were already in more trouble than he thought they could handle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Daryl finally let her go once she promised that she was finished fighting. She grudgingly stood there while Merle stepped around her and headed towards the living room.

Daryl was positioned between her and her cousin because he didn't trust either of them. She had never been this angry in her life. Veronica threatening to call the police on Daryl had been the last straw. The woman had only brought Trevor with her to taunt them and it had gotten the guy beat up. That wasn't Daryl's fault!

"I want you and your disgusting nephew out of my house," Carol growled. "This is still mine for another thirty days. You have no right to come here and you definitely have no right to bring that piece of crap with you."

Veronica kept the back of her hand pressed to her bleeding nose. "You do not get to demand a damn thing from me. I'll come here any damn time I please and I'll bring whoever the hell I want with me."

"Then be prepared to get your ass kicked every-"

"Carol, damn it!" Daryl growled, clearly exasperated. "You might as well give up with the threats, alright? The bitch wants to call the police, let her. Might as well get it over with now so at least we ain't gotta look at them anymore. I'd rather go to fucking jail."

Veronica glared and then went to pick her phone up from the floor. Carol, who wasn't ready to let a damn thing go, moved quickly, stomping on the device and grinding her foot. She smiled as Veronica straightened up empty handed.

Before they could start fighting once more Daryl stepped between them again and gripped her shoulders. When she met his eyes she sobered instantly. He shook his head. "Enough. We lost, alright? Stop trying to make it worse."

Veronica laughed but there was no humor in it. "Listen to your man, Carol. You'll never win at anything. You never have. You were a loser when we were little and you're a loser now, only now you have yourself a loser husband to keep you company."

She opened her mouth to retaliate but Daryl shook his head. "That's what she wants. Just let it go."

"How can you be so damn calm about this?" she asked, finally feeling the weight of defeat.

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Cause there ain't a damn thing we can do about it."

"Loser or not, at least he can see reason," Veronica sneered from behind him. "It's kind of sad that such a low class boy is this much smarter than you, Carol."

Merle stepped back into the room then and before Carol could snap back at the woman, he spoke. "It's about time you shut the fuck up, lady," he said, a strange calm to his voice.

Veronica scoffed. "Please. What is with you people? You're all complete morons!"

Merle stared at her, a muscle in his jaw flexing but that was the only indication that he was struggling to control his anger. "You're gonna shut up and you're gonna walk away. You go talk to whoever you need to talk to and you need to tell them all that you've had a change of heart and you want Carol to have her land and her house back."

Carol frowned. Merle must have hit his head when he had fallen because he had completely lost his mind.

Veronica laughed. "Is that so? Well, it's quite clear that Carol isn't the most delusional person in the room."

"I told you before that you didn't know who you were fuckin' with. I'm lettin' you do the right thing on your own terms but if I need to, I'll force your hand and you'll give her back what's rightfully hers anyway."

"Merle, really!" Veronica seemed beyond pleased.

Carol was simply confused but when she looked at Daryl he was staring at his brother with a look of mild awe on his face. After a few long moments, Daryl grinned, squeezing her hand reassuringly as his eyes stayed glued to his brother.

Merle sighed. "You wanna try me?"

Veronica nodded, her eyes like chips of ice. "I really do. You don't have anything to stand on and you can't force me to do a damn thing. This house is mine and this land is mine and there isn't shit any of you can do to change that."

Merle turned around and walked back towards the living room without a word. He hadn't looked at Daryl or Carol on his way past. Trevor, who Carol had forgotten was still standing in the doorway, flattened himself against the wall, tears still streaming as he held both hands to his ruined mouth.

"Your brother has to be the biggest moron that I've-" Veronica stopped talking but strangely her voice still filled the air around them, much louder now.

The first thing Carol noticed was that the blood drained from the woman's face and then her mouth dropped opened.

 _"You sure about that? You sure you want me to leave? You know, you really are a lot more man than I'm used to. My husband, though successful in his own right, really doesn't have what it takes to hit those hard to reach places."_

Daryl and Carol shared a stunned look and they both tore off through the dining room, chasing the sound of Veronica's pleasured cries.

They stopped in the doorway to the living room and the site had Carol's face flushing. Daryl covered her eyes with his hand from behind but she could still see through the gap in his fingers. On the television was a clear shot of Veronica bent over a kitchen table, naked, and behind her was none other than Merle Dixon.

"Turn it off!" Veronica shrieked from behind them.

Merle grinned and tossed the remote control into the air so it spun and then he caught it. "We ain't reached the best parts, darlin'. Don't you want them to hear you screamin' about the dirty redneck bein' the best you ever had?" He quirked a brow and Veronica launched herself at him. He danced out of the way, holding the remote up so she couldn't grab it.

"I will sue you all for this!" She shrieked. On the screen her voice grew louder, more frantic, and between Daryl's fingers, since his hand was still covering her eyes like she was some sort of unsoiled virgin, she saw Merle grin at the camera as he moved.

The unmistakable sound of laughter had her spinning, facing Daryl. He shook his head. "Merle, for fuck's sake, pause this shit storm. And thank fuck Carol don't make faces like that," his voice trailed off and he laughed so hard he doubled over.

Veronica was shrieking but Merle listened to Daryl and paused it, plunging the room into silence.

Merle cleared his throat. "I have it all set up real nice. If I think you ain't gonna agree to give the land back, my little friend is gonna hit send and every Hotel your husband owns is gonna get a copy of this in their inbox. Not to mention his personal email and a few other select individuals."

"You son of a bitch! You set me up!" She screamed.

Merle nodded. "I did. You fix it and this just becomes a bad memory for everybody involved. You fuck with me and I'll ruin your ass. You'll be flippin' burgers or shakin' your tits for a living."

"This is blackmail!"

Merle nodded. "You're quick. Your choice," he said, shaking the remote in her face. "What's it gonna be, big shot? You know, when your husband leaves your ass and files for divorce you won't even have a chance at getting alimony since your infidelity was caught on camera. But you'd still own this little place so you could probably make it comfortable for yourself."

She turned, glaring at Carol and then Daryl. "Trevor, lets go," she said, lifting her chin.

Merle leaned against the back of the couch. "And I ain't gotta remind you what'll happen if you go through with callin' the cops on my baby brother for breakin' your boyfriend's face."

Veronica shoved past him without a word, Trevor trailing behind her.

"I'll give you a week. If we don't see papers in the mail, telling us that Carol is the uncontested owner of this little set up then-"

"Shut up!" Veronica screamed, turning at the door. "You'll have them and then I hope you all rot in hell. Enjoy this rat infested hole!"

"We will, thanks!" Carol called, as Veronica stormed out, slamming the door so hard Carol was surprised the glass didn't break.

She stared at Merle, unable to believe that he had managed to save them. Sure, he had caused a little drama of his own for them but this was huge and she would never be able to repay him for helping her save this place. Before she could even think about what she was doing she threw herself at him, hugging him hard. He snorted but she felt one strong arm go around her waist.

She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You had this planned from the very start didn't you?"

He nodded.

"But why did you help her? Why did you let her talk Trevor into doing what he did? And you tried to get Daryl drunk so he would sleep with someone else?" She wasn't angry at him anymore, only curious.

"Cause I meant what I said. I still think you two are too goddamn young for this but seems like that don't matter. I didn't want my brother bein' married to a woman that would go behind his back. And I didn't want him to be stuck in a marriage if he wasn't in the mindset to stay faithful. But that didn't mean I was gonna let that woman take your damn house. What kind of asshole do you take me for?"

She shook her head.

Daryl spoke up then. "You saved our asses but what you did was still fucked up, Merle. That asshole coulda done anything to her while they were alone at that pet shop. It was just the two of them and he would have had the means the get away with it too."

Merle shrugged. "I kept an eye on him."

Daryl shook his head. "You don't know what the hell he coulda done in there!"

Now Merle looked uncomfortable. "I was there every damn night, alright. The night he finally put the moves on her I even got pissed off and roughed him up after she left."

They both stood there, stunned into silence as they regarded the man. Carol finally grinned. "You are so sweet Merle Dixon!"

Merle scowled. "You cut that shit out right now!" He scoffed. "Sweet. I got your sweet, little girl."

Daryl glanced at the television and then he was scowling too. "How about we get that awful shit off the screen and get a case of beer to celebrate?"

Finally the scowl melted away from Merle's face and he grinned. "Now we're talkin', little brother.

~H~

Daryl chuckled as Merle stumbled down the hall. Carol refused to let him drive home so he was staying in Daryl's old room tonight. Carol had called Dowler, telling him the good news and the old man had had some good news of his own. His secretary had called and informed him that she was moving to Atlanta because she had gotten a better job offer. The first person Dowler thought of to take her place was Carol.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat," she said, turning the lamp off and grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," he yawned. "Me too."

Neither of them said anything until the bedroom door was shut firmly behind them. When she turned he could still see the disbelief in her eyes. She smiled averting her eyes and shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe your brother."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked his boots off. "To tell you the truth, neither can I."

"He was going to save me all along. He didn't want us together, and he was such a son of a bitch, but he wasn't going to let her take all this from me whether you were here or not."

He smiled tiredly. "Yeah, that was a shocker. Merle's usually a selfish bastard."

Her hands went to her hips and she scowled down at him. "Don't say that! Your brother is a good guy."

He raised a brow at that. "No he ain't. I mean, sure, he came through and saved the day but he was a real bastard about it."

"You're too hard on him. I'm asking him to move in with us tomorrow. He shouldn't have to live in that gross apartment when we have a perfectly suitable guest room."

Now he was the one scowling. "What! No! Come on Carol, you know as good as I do he's an ass! You're just feelin' all grateful right now. Don't make any rash decisions."

"You love your brother," she grumbled, shimmying her jeans down her thighs.

For once, he wasn't distracted by her body. "Yeah, I do, but that don't mean I wanna live with him!"

"And why not?" She asked, turning towards the dresser.

"Because he-"

The door opened and Merle stuck his head inside. "Hey, you two wanna smoke some weed? I forgot all about it but... Damn Carol, you got a great ass."

Daryl stood up, shoving Merle out of the room and shutting the door. He turned, glaring at her and realized that she was trying to hide a laugh behind her hand. He growled. "See!"

She sighed and offered him a smile that she obviously thought would disarm him. "We can at least try it. I've always wanted a brother or sister. This way I'll be able to see what I've been missing all my life." Her arms snaked around his neck and she grinned at him.

He knew it was over then. She was going to get her way and he was going to be stuck with Merle. "You'll change your mind. He ain't easy to live with."

"But you'll give it a shot?" she asked, her lips grazing his jaw lightly.

He sighed and lifted her off the floor before he sat down again. "I'll give it a shot."

"I love you." She grinned at him.

He snorted but he couldn't hide a smile of his own. As long as she was happy, he could deal with his brother. It was actually kind of nice having the two of them close. Merle was all he had as far as blood went and he'd missed him. The man had came through and saved their asses in a huge way today.

Daryl was as grateful for that as Carol was. For the first time, they could look forward to a future that wasn't wrought with uncertainties.

 **And that's another wrap. Many thanks to those of you that stuck around till the end. I don't know when I'll be posting another story, since nothing is finished at the moment. Don't worry, though. If you don't see me around, I'm still alive! Much love to you guys and I'll catch you on the flip side sometime!**


End file.
